Welcome to The Shamrock Inn: Freaks Welcomed
by Triblast28
Summary: Welcome to the Shamrock Inn. Best Inn in all of Equestria, I promise. We will take in anyone hence the "Freaks Welcomed". Unless you are hippie or some mystical magical nonsense or a demon. If you rob the place you will be beaten up to the sounds of the 70s. Other then that come in. No refunds.(This story is OC centric. This is my first fanfiction)
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony: friendship is magic nor any associated characters, all I own, but not make a profit off of is my OCs thank you have a nice day.

The sun just rose over Ponyville. The town was bustling with life, near everyone was prepping for the Summer Sun Celebration. The town was alive expect for one building near the edge of town. This large l-shaped three story building was one of the largest buildings in Ponyville second to the town hall. Inside of it was a dimly lit room was a sleeping earth pony. Suddenly a loud alarm rang out in the room making the pony fall out of the bed. After the alarm stop ringing and a radio started.

"Hello my fellow equestrians today is the day! It is the Summer Sun Celebration and this radio host can barely keep himself calm. It is the longest day of the year and the longest day of tunes we play, so let's live it up! This year the small rural town of Ponyville was able to get the great honor of Princess Celestia blessing the town with her presence. That is a leader of the people right there going to the furthest rural town and celebrating with them. Well look at me getting off track time for a favorite of my Shamish friend House of Pony Anthem," The DJ finally finished his loud as heck rant and let the music play.

The once sleeping pony got up and stretched while glaring at the radio. He put on a white shirt and brown pants held up by suspenders covering most of his gray body. He walked over to a mirror and stared at the short orange mess that was his mane and put a golf hat over it. He walked out of his bedroom and into a kitchen. He walked up to a fridge and pulled out a flask, then stuffed it under his shirt. He walked out into a near empty hallway, in it stood a towering white earth pony with light blonde hair, he was wearing chef clothing. The large pony walked up to the gray pony.

"Hello boss," The Towering pony said in a thick Germareny accent.

"Hard Case, how is the inn looking this morning?" The gray pony said in a Shamish accent.

"Well we cleared all previous reservations; we got the best food your budget provided us with, so I would say expect for room prep we are doing good Rollin'," Hard Case was looking down at a check list.

"Wait why isn't the room ready?" Rollin' moved a hoof over his face.

"Well Edge is still sleeping and Rouge went out to the market early," Hard Case said looking down at his boss.

"Fine I'll wake up Edge, Hard Case just start cleaning the kitchen. I swear if something goes wrong today I will bash that everyone's head in," Rollin started walking down the hallway leaving behind Hard Case.

Rollin' started walking down stairs through the inn. The inn was well decorated a few pictures hanging on the green walls and other meaningless trinkets placed here and there. Though it was short staffed to say the least. Rollin' went down the first floor and went to the very last room on it. Rollin' pounded on the door only to hear the sound of calm snoring. Rollin' glared at the door and kicked the door open. Rollin' looked down to see a sleeping zebra on floor, next to him was a flipped over table and some dice. Rollin' sighed and kicked him in the gut. The zebra woke up with a loud groan.

"Oh hey Rollin' sir good to see you this morning," The zebra was holding his stomach.

"Tell me Edge why you wasted your night gambling when I needed you this morning," Rollin said with a fake smile that was holding back his anger.

"Can't we get the maid to prep the room I'm a bell boy," Edge moaned starting to sit up.

"Well we can't find a good maid yet, but when the time comes I will find a maid," Rollin' said with a sigh.

"So why does everything you don't usually give a fuck about who is coming here?" Edge rubbed the back of his head.

"This time a princess is staying here. Imagine it Edge we could get some many bits and if a princess stays here, imagine how much we could charge ponies to stay in the room where the princess stayed. The equestrians would eat it up, soon enough our pockets would be filled with suckers money," Rollin' said his eyes looking like bits and a greedy smile.

"Ok sir well I will put on my duster, fix my Mohawk and get to work on that room," Edge said nervously with a smile.

"Oh yeah Edge if you somehow screw this up I will bash your head in," Rollin started walking out of the room.

While Rollin' walked down the hallway you could hear Edge gulp from his room. Rollin' walked into the main lobby of the inn. A large room that looked similar to a log cabin. The middle of the room was filled with a few couches, chairs, and radio. Along the wall was a fire place with a pike over it. Rollin' walked to the main door and turned over a sign that says "All Freaks Welcomed at The Shamrock Inn". Rollin' sat behind his check in desk and looked at a pocket watch. Then a light brown unicorn with a red mane walked in humming a song levitating a few bags.

"Hey Rouge what you got there? Rollin' asked with a sigh.

"Well I was thinking since the princess is coming I should by some good liquor and hard ciders," Rouge said with a Prance accent.

"Do you think the princess drinks?" Rollin' put a hoof over his face again.

"Well I thought it would be a nice gesture," Rouge replied with a light smile.

"How…how much did this cost me?" Rollin' sighed once again.

"Sixty bits," Rouge said nervously not looking him in the eye.

"Do you think I am made out of bits mare!" Rollin' yelled moving his hooves in the air, bits fell out of his sleeves.

"Umm sir your bits," Rouge looked down at the fallen bits.

"Ignore that and prep the bar," Rollin' said calming down.

"I thought you said that the princess doesn't drink?" Rouge asked confused.

"It is for me at this rate," Rollin' rubbed his temples as he said that statement.

Rouge started walking off as Rollin' pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He stepped outside to and stood by the mail box. Out of nowhere a gray pegasus crashed into the ground next to him.

"Top o' the mornin' to ya Derpy," Rollin' helping her back up while taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"Thank Rollin' I wasn't looking where I was going and then out of nowhere this goose hit me and yeah," Derpy smiled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You don't have the day off Derpy?" Rollin' asked as he looked at the mail.

"No a mailmare's job is never done," Derpy said as she picked up her mail bag.

"So do you and the Doc have plans tonight," Rollin' looked up from his mail.

"We'll probably just go the party at town hall and that's it," Derpy shrugged starting to fly off.

"Well I'll see you there tell the Doctor I said hi!" Rollin' waved to her as she flew off.

Rollin' picked up a newspaper and stepped on his cigarette putting it out. He walked in to the inn and turned on the radio. Hard Case walked into the lobby.

"Boss I forgot one thing," Hard Case could barely be heard over the radio.

"Hard Case I told you before speak up I can barely hear ya," Rollin' face was covered by the newspaper.

"Boss an inspector from Canterlot will be coming to town to check out how the celebration is coming along!" Hard Case yelled from across the room.

"Don't worry Hard Case we'll given whoever it is will be in for a grand tour," Rollin' said with a smile.

"Ok boss!" Hard Case walked off.

"Maybe I should stop worrying today doesn't seem like a bad day at all," Rollin' said to himself as he read the newspaper. "Oh my horoscope "Don't believe in the calmest times for a storm maybe brewing the distance" what the heck does that mean?"

A/N…

Please oh please give me tips, reviews, something to know what I am doing right or wrong, this is my first fanfiction and I have yet have gotten to the shows characters so if I can get some help on how to write them it would be great. Also here is a guide to the accents Shamish=Irish Accent, Germareny=German Accent, Prance=French and House of Pony is a reference to the House of Pain (one of the most underappreciated rap groups ever). Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony: friendship is magic nor any associated characters, all I own, but not make a profit off of is my OCs thank you have a nice day.

Hard Case walked into the dining room to see Rouge in a white shirt and a red vest prepping the bar. She turned her head to Hard Case.

"Hello Hard Case how are you to day?" Rouge asked looking up at him.

"Doing good, the boss has already made you start prepping the bar?" Hard Case looked at the collection of drinks gathered at the bar.

"Yup, Rollin' seems more stressed out than usually yes," Rouge moved away from the bar.

"You're telling me. He has already threatened to bash my head once today," Edge said as he walked into the dining room.

"Twice actually," Hard Case said as he walked into the kitchen.

"But he has a good reason though. We might get paid extra if he makes as much as he thinks," Rouge had a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Keep dreaming Rouge keep dreaming," Edge fell back into a chair.

Meanwhile in the lobby…

Rollin' was sitting behind his check in desk reading the mail as the radio DJ popped on again. Rollin' sighed.

"Hello again Equestria this is everyone's favorite radio DJ popping in to talk about the Summer Sun Celebration again. We have word from Manehattan that even the immigrants that live in the city will be doing their best to help with the celebrations. You know that is nice to see, this celebration is bring together people from all over. It is about time that these folks do their part for Equestria…" The DJ continued on as Rollin' turned off the radio.

Rollin' walked back over to his desk as the door to the inn opened. Rollin' turned his head to see a young purple unicorn, with a small dragon next to her. Rollin' smiled as he walked over.

"Umm excuse me is this the right inn?" The purple unicorn asked as she walked in.

"Good morning lass, welcome to the Shamrock Inn, freaks always welcome, Name's Rolling Clover, my friend and you can call me Rollin' I am the owner of this inn," Rollin' said with a smile.

"Hello Rollin' I am Twilight Sparkle student of Celestia and this is Spike," Twilight pointed her hoof at Spike.

"What is he?" Rollin' looked down at Spike.

"I'm a dragon," Spike replied quickly.

"Will I have to give you a portion of my treasure and or let you burn down my inn?" Rollin' asked appearing to be serious.

"What no!" Spike yelled at Rollin'

"Well I had to make sure kid, I never met a dragon all I have is old Shamish legends," Rollin' put a hoof up defensively.

"So your motto it says "All freaks welcomed" what does that mean," Twilight said changing the subject.

"Ah yes our sign, it means that we'll take anyone a god like demon, a three headed pony, a fellow immigrant, 1,000 foot tall golem we will take them in as long as they have enough bits," Rollin' explained moving a hoof around the room.

"Interesting way to put it. Anyways I am here to check on the room that Celestia will be staying in," Twilight said.

"Oh don't worry about the room. I'll give you the grand tour of the inn, by the way do you know how much we'll be paid for this?" Rollin' asked starting walk into the lobby.

"Umm ok, at least he seems to be the calmest we met today," Twilight whispered to Spike.

"Yeah," Spike agreed as they started to follow Rollin'.

"This is the main lobby and right over there is my family's pike," Rollin' pointed above the fire place at a large pike.

"Why do you have it out here?" Twilight asked staring at the sharp edge of the pike.

"In case of emergencies, you don't know what could happen if a creature from the Everfree stumbles out. I will be ready," Rollin' said casually starting to walk away from the lobby. "Follow me to the dining room."

Twilight followed Rollin' through the inn they stopped at the dining.

"This here is where gourmet food will be prepared for the princess by my chef Hard Case great stallion he is my right hoof, you would love to meet him," Rollin' said as he walked into dining room.

"She is only staying for a night there is no need for you to go such length," Twilight assured as she followed Rollin' in.

"Oh no it would be my pleasure I would be a terrible inn keeper if I didn't make the princess feel wel…" Rollin' stopped in the end of the sentence due to him find Rouge spinning on a bar stool and Edge sleeping on a table.

"Are these your employees?" Twilight stared at the distracted work staff.

"They are lucky they still are," Rollin' said with a fake smile.

Rollin' ran up to Edge and punched him across the room, he then turned his head to the spinning Rouge. She stopped on the spot and gulped. Hard Case walked into the dining room drying his hooves with a towel. Edge sat up and whimpered as he stared at Rollin' from across the room.

"What was that for?" Twilight yelled out of surprise.

"Twilight this is my complete staff Hard Case is the giant earth pony over there, the idiot on the floor is Edge my bell boy, and the spinning mare is Rouge Drink my bartender," Rollin' said casually point to each member of the staff.

"What the heck boss? For the love of Celestia that hurt!" Edge got up.

"You were embarrassing me in front of the inspector and this is the fifth time this week you were on the sleeping on the job," Rollin' explained with a sigh.

"Well sorry no need to hit me, I ain't Hard Case I can't take a punch," Edge whined.

"Silly Edge Hard Case isn't a brute," Rouge giggled.

"What he is a giant of course he can take a punch right Hard Case," Edge asked as he stared at the giant. Hard Case blushed and looked away.

"Hard Case is as light as a feather the boy would float across the room," Rollin' looked at Hard Case.

"Excuse me," Twilight said breaking up the conversation.

"Sorry Twilight we forgot to get your opinion about this issue, what do you think?" Rollin' turned his head at her.

"I don't know he looks like he can take a punch," Spike said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Spike," Twilight hissed at him. "We have got to get going we still have to check on how the music is going. Come on let's go Spike." Twilight said as she started to push Spike out of the room.

"Well I could help you get to the place where the birds are rehearsing," Rollin' offered.

"No we'll be fine have a nice day!" Twilight yelled from down the hall.

"Strange lass," Rollin' said as he looked down the hall.

"You're telling me," Edge stood up starting to stretch.

"Ok everyone back to work we got a big day ahead of us and I feel this is just the beginning of it," Rollin' said as he clapped his front hooves together.

"On it boss," The work staff then walked off to their posts leaving Rollin' behind.

"Their idiots, but my idiots," Rollin' sighed and started to walk down the hall.

Rollin' walked down the empty hallway passing a cardboard box along the wall. As soon as Rollin' passed the box it started to move started to follow him. Rollin' turned around to see that box move and a white question mark formed above his head. He walked closer to the box and poked it. All the sudden a pink blur appeared out of the box making a red exclamation mark appear above his head.

"HOSTILE!" Rollin' was pushed down by the pink blur.

"HI!" Pinkie Pie yelled back from on top of him.

"For the love of. Pinkie Pie you nearly gave me a heart attack," Rollin' said as he grabbed at his chest.

"Sorry Rollin' I just wanted to surprise you," Pinkie Pie replied with a smile.

"It is ok lass, what do you need?" Rollin' asked as he stood up.

"Well you see there is this new pony in town maybe you met her already she is purple and she has this big lizard thing following her, well I learned that she was staying in town so I was going to throw her a welcome to Ponyville party and I was wondering if you wanted to come," Pinkie Pie explained as quickly possible.

"What umm sure," Rollin' nervously replied.

"Great I will see there bye!" Pinkie Pie yelled as she hopped away.

"I swear that mare will be the death of me," Rollin' said as he face hoofed.

Rollin' walked down into the lobby and turned on the radio to hear Subapple Santeria. Rollin' eased into the chair behind the check in desk, took a swig from his flask, and listened to the radio.

A/N…

Well here is chapter two, did I do good please tell me if I did well. Moving on from my begging I think I should say is that all the characters are speaking in their associated accents I feel it would be a bunch of unneeded work if I said if they were in their accents for every line of dialogue. Also I made a metal gear solid reference I am proud of myself I said I would do it to myself! Lastly Subapple is a pony version of Sublime. Have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony: friendship is magic nor any associated characters, all I own, but not make a profit off of is my OCs thank you have a nice day.

The sun nearly set over Ponyville. The inn was dead quiet expect for the radio playing in the main lobby the current song was "Starpony". Rollin' sat behind his desk building a tower out of pencils. Across the lobby was Edge sitting in a luggage cart trying not to fall asleep. From deeper in the inn there were sounds of the afternoon meal being cooked. Rouge walked into the lobby and flopped on the couch. She sighed and stared at Rollin'.

"What is it now lass?" Rollin' asked staring at her.

"I'm bored shouldn't the princess check in by now or something," Rouge moaned with a pout.

"She will check in after the celebration," Edge said as he started to roll around on his cart.

"If you are so bored you could come with me to this to a party that Pinkie Pie was throwing for that new mare in town; you all could come if you want," Rollin' said as he put a small flag on his pencil building.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"It wasn't important,"

"Let's go! There ain't any party like a Pinkie Pie party!" Rouge yelled out of nowhere.

"We will go when my meal is finished," Rollin' started on another pencil building.

"Boss I got your cabbage, corn, and mash potatoes!" Hard Case yelled from down the hall.

"Yes!" Rollin' moved a hoof down.

After the meal was finished; Rollin' put on a green wool coat and walked out with his staff. Ponyville had finally calmed down with all the preparations to the celebration being done. Only a few other ponies walked the streets. It was nearly dead quiet. A few ponies were camping at town hall trying to get an early look at Celestia. Rollin' walked up to Ponyville's library and knocked on the door. All the sudden Pinkie Pie popped her head out of the door and stared at Rollin'. He gave a small wave and Pinkie Pie pulled him in along with his staff. Rollin' fell flat on the floor in the middle of a crowd of ponies.

"Pinkie Pie!" Rouge exclaimed grabbing the pink mare in a hug.

"Rouge! How are you doing?" Pinkie asked as she returned the hug.

"I got so much to tell," Rouge squealed clapping her hooves together.

"Listen to them prattle Hard Case, we can never act like that," Edge said turning his head to his towering friend.

"Yup, now if you need me I'll be gossiping with a few friends," Hard Case said as he walked into the crowd.

"That colt," Edge rubbed his forehead and sat down in the back of the crowd.

"Hey Rainbow I got an extra flask for you it has the good stuff!" Rollin' held a flask above his head only for it to disappear in a Rainbow blur.

"Thanks Rollin'!"

"You still owe me five bits Dash!"

Rollin' sat on top of the stairs and looked down at the crowd. Hard Case was giggling with a few mares. Edge was hunched around a crowd of stallions playing dice. Rouge was messing around with Pinkie Pie bouncing around the room together. Rollin' pulled out his flask and took a swig from it; he smiled a little bit at the crowd and started to relax.

"Tonight is gonna be a good night," Rollin said stretching a little bit.

Rollin' moved his cap over his face and lied back on the stairs. All the suddenly a pony yelled surprise and Rollin' jumped in the air. Rollin' moved the cap off his face and saw Twilight walking in. Rollin' sighed and went to relaxing. Meanwhile with Hard Case Fluttershy was hiding behind him.

"Hello Fluttershy."

"Hello Hard Case mind if I stay here?"

"Nope stay as long as you need."

"Ha pay up gentlecolts!" Edge yelled from the back of the room.

"No way you could get that. You are playing with loaded dice," A pony next to him said with a glare.

"Shut up," Edge said with a smirk.

"AAH!" Twilight yelled out of nowhere as her main was lit on fire.

She ran up the stairs knocking Rollin' off them. He cringed and held his back.

"You ok boss?" Rouge asked looking down at him.

"I'm fine," Rollin' replied sarcastically.

"Ok I will be the punch bowl if you need me," Rouge said as she trotted off.

"I regret not teaching you sarcasm," Rollin' mumbled as he held his back. "It is not the world that is laughing at me, it is god!"

Rollin' shook a hoof in the air dramatically while the other ponies ignored him. A light brown earth pony walked over to him and picked him up.

"Thanks Doc," Rollin' said as he rubbed his back.

"No problem at all Rollin'. So how are you today?" The Doctor asked.

"Eh doing pretty good soon I will be rolling in princess's bits," Rollin' said with a greedy smile.

"Oh yes the princess is staying at your inn right how nice, I bet you will get a nice pay from it," The Doctor said nodding his head a little.

"Yup can you put that super computer of a mind to work and make a guess for how much I will make?" Rollin' asked skeptically.

"Give me a second," The Doctor said putting a hoof in the air.

"Take your time," Rollin' took another drink from his flask.

"Two hundred and fifty bits," The Doctor answered.

"Two hundred and fifty bits!" Rollin' spitted out his drink.

"That is just a guess though," The Doctor replied calmly.

"That is how much fancy hotels pay to stay a night in a pent house. This is fantastic, that monarchy may be good for something after all," Rollin' said with a smile.

"It is just a guess Rollin' calm down," The Doctor assured trying to calm him down.

"This why I love ya' Doc!" Rollin' punched the Doctor in his shoulder.

"Ow," The Doctor moaned rubbing his shoulder.

"Grow some tougher skin Doc," Rollin' said.

"It is hard to when you constantly changing it," The Doctor whispered to himself.

"What was that Doc?" Rollin' asked looking at him strangely.

"Nothing oh look at the time got to go!" The Doctor yelled starting to run out of the library.

"Strange stallion he always has somewhere to be," Rollin' said starting to walk out of the library

Soon enough the library empty out and the ponies started to move toward town hall to wait for the Summer Sun Celebration to begin. Rollin' stared at the town hall. He felt a chill and wrapped his hooves around himself. The sun had just set over Ponyville and the doors to the town hall opened. Ponies quickly filled the town hall and stared at the balcony where Princess Celestia would come out from. Rollin' walked around trying to find his staff. Edge once again was at the back of the room getting out his dice, Rouge was giggling with a few ponies, and Hard Case was checking out the food. Rollin' sighed and sat on the floor and started to watch the mayor talk.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" Mayor Mare exclaimed. "In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise and celebrate this the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the us and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria…"

"Ready," Fluttershy whispered to her birds.

"Princess Celestia!" Mayor Mare yelled out of excitement.

"Huh," Rollin' muttered to himself as he stared at the empty balcony.

"Hey boss you know where the princess is?" Hard Case asked his boss.

"No clue a mystical magical goddess just doesn't disappear out of nowhere," Rollin' rubbed a hoof under his chin. "This can't be good."

"You're telling me," Hard Case said staring at the balcony.

"Remain calm, everypony; there must be a reasonable explanation!" Mayor Mare yelled down to the crowd.

"Ooh I love guessing games, maybe she is hiding and is going to surprise us with a present!" Pinkie Pie yelled excitedly.

"Wishful thinking Pinkie," Rouge said trying to calm her down.

"She's gone," Rarity said with a faint.

All the sudden a dark blue fog appeared over the balcony. From it a large black and dark blue alicorn appeared, she smiled at the crowd of ponies.

"Oi what in the name of Tartarus are ya'" Rollin' yelled at her.

"Boss not a good idea to anger the magical demon," Hard Case said holding him back.

"Holy crap guys just what the heck is that," Edge said running over to the two.

"No clue all I know is that it ain't anything good," Rollin' glared at the alicorn.

"Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces," The alicorn said with an evil smile.

"What did you do with our Princess!?" Rainbow Dash yelled at her starting to fly towards her.

"Whoa there, Nelly," Applejack said as she bit down on Rainbow's tail.

"Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?" The alicorn asked with a slight chuckle.

"What's so damn funny!?" Rollin' yelled.

"Ooh more guessing games! I think-" Pinkie Pie was cut off by Rouge putting her hoof over Pinkie Pie's mouth.

"Not now Pinkie," Rouge said nervously.

"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand year? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?" The alicorn asked looking down at the crowd.

"I did. And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon-Nightmare Moon!" Twilight yelled from the middle of the crowd.

"Who?" Rollin' asked Hard Case.

"Don't ask me," Hard Case shrugged his shoulders.

"Is it like that holiday?" Edge asked confused.

"Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I am here," Nightmare Moon said holding back an evil laugh.

"You're here to…to…to," Twilight barely stuttered out.

"Speak up lass!" Rollin' yelled still being held up Hard Case.

"Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever!" Nightmare Moon said with a stereotypical evil laugh while disappearing in a blue fog.

A/N…

Due to my dislike of having long chapters I have decided to just give this part out and finish the rest of the first two part in another chapter. Please do not hate me for this idea. As well as please review this it could just be a simple hello I want to know who's reading and if you like it. Please forgive me for splitting this up there is just so much dialogue, since I am trying to make my story connect to the show as best as possible I constantly reference transcripts and rewatch episodes. I will have individual stories for my characters and them doing their own things, as well as brief collections of shorts I couldn't fix into a full chapter, but I will build off the shows episodes pretty often, sorry for going on for so long. Question what should I call the pony version of Russia I have an idea in the back of my mind Please keep reading.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony: friendship is magic nor any associated characters, all I own, but not make a profit off of is my OCs thank you have a nice day.

The ponies started to panic and run around like crazy. Rouge quickly ran up to her fellow staff. The group stood in the middle of the chaos watching it. Mayor Mare tried her best to calm down the crowd, but to no avail. Rollin' climbed up on to the back of Hard Case and stood on him.

"Ok Hard Case remember the plan for when shit hits the fan?" Rollin' asked looking down at him.

"Nope," Hard Case replied.

"Good me neither," Rollin' said seriously. "What I need right now is from you is to go to the inn and keep a watch on the Everfree that mystical demon ain't gonna get a drop on us again. Rouge and Edge you join him. I will go into the Everfree and see if we can do anything about."

"Got it sir," The staff said with a salute.

The staff ran off towards the inn and Rollin' ran off towards the Everfree. The Everfree loomed darkly over Ponyville. It wasn't the fact that it wasn't natural that made it so intimidating; it was a certain darkness it held around it. Everfree was covered in a large fog as Rollin' ran up to. Rollin' gulped and took a quick drink from his flask and walked into the Everfree. The Everfree was covered in black twisted trees rotting from the inside out. Rollin' heard small creatures running around the forest, he could barely get a grasp of his location due to the fog. He pulled out a lighter and lit it up, making a dim light. Rollin' wandered through the Everfree until he saw six figures in the fog. Rollin turned off his lighter and ducked in a bush. Rollin' gulped and took another drink from his flask. Suddenly he burst out of the bush in a run tackled one of the figures down.

"Halt who are you?!" Rollin' yelled down to the figure still blinded by the fog.

"Twilight Sparkle!" The figure exclaimed nervously.

"Wait what?" Rollin' asked confused.

"Twilight what happened!" A figure yelled from somewhere in the fog.

"Whose there?" Rollin' asked looking at the fog.

"Who are you?" A figure replied.

"One second!" Rollin' pulled out his lighter and lit it up making a dim light. "Can you see this light?"

"Umm yes," A figure said quietly.

"Ok move towards it!" Rollin' yelled.

"Umm could you please get off me?" Twilight wheezed out, since Rollin' were on top of her lungs.

"Sorry lass," Rollin' said getting off her.

"No problem," Twilight muttered out between a cough.

"Twilight what happened?" An orange earth pony mare asked walking over to them.

"Nothing important Applejack I just thought she was something dangerous and I tackled her down," Rollin' said casually.

"What Twilight are you ok?" Applejack asked looking at Twilight.

"Yeah I'm fine," Twilight replied, and then she whispered, "Personally I think he can do worse."

"Well glad to see your all right," Applejack said patting Twilight on the back. "One time Rollin' tackled someone so hard he went straight into a tree."

"Really?" Twilight asked nervously.

"Yup me and him went flying into the next tree," Rollin' said proudly.

"Sorry we couldn't find you sooner the fog it so thick darling," A pure white pony said emerging from the fog next to her was the rest of the Mane 6.

"Good evening Rarity," Rollin' said with a slight bow.

"Oh Rollin' how are you doing, have you gotten a chance to wear that suit I made you yet?" Rarity asked surprised by him being there.

"Eh no not yet haven't gotten a chance to wear. But if you don't mind me ending the small talk, why the heck are you all here?" Rollin' asked raising an eyebrow at the group.

"We could ask you the same question?" Twilight replied.

"Well you see after that mystical magical demon thing appeared I thought it ran off to the Everfree, seeing how most the weird shite in this country comes from it. Seeing how I have experience exploring this forest and some basic recon training from my dad, I thought it would be best to try and find that Nightmare Moon and see what the heck she's planning." Rollin' explained to the group.

"That makes sense, but it is not need, you should go back to Ponyville. Before you get hurt," Twilight said.

"What no way in heck I'm doing that. What kind of stallion would I be if I let a group of young mares wander around the Everfree? I am not going to freaking go away with my tail between my legs, I am going to stay and help." Rollin' said with a glare.

"Fine," Twilight agreed with a sigh.

"So what's the plan on taking that thing down?" Rollin' asked.

"Well you see after Nightmare Moon disappeared Twilight ran over to her library. We followed her. Then I found and book under E that said that these magical thingies can defeat Nightmare Moon. And that they are in this dark and spooky forest and here we are!" Pinkie Pie yelled out excitedly.

"Thank you Pinkie Williams now it time for sports," Rollin' said while rubbing his temples.

"You want me to explain?" Twilight asked him.

"No no after living in this town you kind of learn to understand Pinkie Pie's quote on quote explanations," Rollin' sighed.

"Moving on, so no else, but Rollin' has been here before," Twilight established a little bit worried.

"Ugh, Heavens no! Just look at it-it's dreadful," Rarity said with verbal disgust.

"And it just ain't natural. Folks say it doesn't work the as Equestria," Applejack added on as the group walked along a cliff side.

"What does that mean?" Twilight asked confused.

"No pony knows," Rainbow Dash said spookily.

"Rainbow don't," Applejack said a little annoyed.

"Now is not the time lass," Rollin' added noticing a slight blue trail going across the sky.

"Cause everypony who's ever come in has never come out!" Rainbow Dash yelled at the Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie causing them to scream.

"On that's bull-" Rollin' started, but the ground under him fell apart causing him to fall along with the other ponies. "Well if I am going out I am going out artistically."

Rollin' pulled out a small harp and started to play as they plunged to the bottom of the valley. Rainbow Dash quickly grabbed Rarity and Rarity used her magic to pull Rollin' up by the tail.

"Oh what a world, for me to end in such a way. What a parting sorrow I never got to accomplish so many things, goodnight farewell cruel cruel Equestria," Rollin' said as he fell playing his harp.

"Darling you have released we have stopped following," Rarity said poking him in the shoulder.

"So we have," Rollin' said starting to put away his harp.

"No keep playing it was absolutely fantastic," Rarity suggested.

"To late the moment is over," Rollin' made his harp disappear into hammer space. "Where is Twilight and Applejack?"

"Aaahhhhh!" Twilight screamed from above them as Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash grabbed her.

"There she is," Rollin' said answering himself.

"Oh thank Celestia that's over," Twilight said as she was placed on the ground.

"I'm guessing that's what they meant about this place not being normal," Rollin' said looking at the ruined cliff.

"No matter how strange any place is cliffs don't just fall apart like that," Twilight said looking at the destroyed pieces of the cliff.

"Well I thought I saw something strange while we were up there, a dark blue fog," Rollin' pulled out his flask and took a drink from it.

"It could've been Nightmare Moon," Twilight replied looking at him.

"If it was we better on guard," Rollin' said as he started to walk down the valley.

The group continued to walk through the Everfree having to listen to Rainbow Dash's near endless bragging.

"And once Pinkie and Rarity were saved, whoosh me and Fluttershy loop-de-loop around and wham! Caught you right in the nick of time," Rainbow Dash bragged as she flew around the air around them.

"Yes, Rainbow, I was there and I'm very grateful, but we gotta- manticore!" Twilight gasped out as a manticore leaped out of nowhere.

"Finally a fight!" Rollin' said excitedly while cracking his neck.

"Take that you ruffin," Rarity said as she kicked the manticore in the face, in turn the manticore roared at her messing up Rarity's mane. "My hair!"

"Wait," Fluttershy whispered from the back of the group.

"Yee-haw!" Applejack jumped on top of the back of the manticore and started riding it, until she was launched off.

"Wait," Fluttershy spoke up a little louder.

"Whoa! All yours partner," Applejack said to Rainbow Dash.

"I'm on it," Rainbow Dash said confidently as she flew around the manticore, only to be whipped away by its tail.

"For the love of, am I the only one here who knows how to fight," Rollin said as he charged at the manticore.

Rollin' got under the chin of the manticore and stood on his hind legs. He suddenly hit the manticore with an upper cut to the jaw, making it become daze. Rollin' smirk and prepared another punch, only to be stopped by Fluttershy.

"Wait!" Fluttershy yelled holding back Rollin'.

"What is it lass?" Rollin' asked.

"Just let me deal with it," Fluttershy said calmly. "Shh...It's okay oh you poor, poor little baby."

"Little?" Rollin' and Rainbow Dash said confused.

"Jinxes owe me a cider," Rollin' said with a smirk to Rainbow Dash.

"Darn it," Rainbow Dash muttered.

"You better get me a damn cider though or I'll break you hind legs," Rollin' said with a glare.

All the sudden the manticore roared making the ponies leap in surprise. They quickly turned their heads towards it to see the manticore licking Fluttershy. Everypony let out a breath of relief.

"Come on let's keep moving there is a river ahead," Rollin' said starting to walk off.

A little bit later the rest of the ponies joined Rollin'. They continued to walk through the Everfree. The scenery turned into more of dark and disgusting mess.

"My eyes need a rest from all this icky mess," Rarity complained as it became darker again.

"That ancient ruin could be in front of our faces and we wouldn't ever know it," Twilight said from somewhere in the darkness.

"I got this," Rollin' said as he pulled out his lighter and lite it. "See ain't that better-devil tree!"

Rollin' jumped back into Fluttershy, causing her to look up and she a devil tree. Her and Rollin' screamed in terror, soon more screams joined in. Until a pony started to laugh. Rollin' looked over to see Pinkie Pie laughing at one the devil tree.

"What the heck ya' doin' lass!" Rollin' yelled at her.

Suddenly music started playing. (A/N…due to the inability to find the lyrics to the song I must skip this part).

"So music can kill devil trees," Rollin' said confused from a nearby bush he jumped into. "Good to know. I should've pulled out the harp."

Meanwhile back at Ponyville…

"About face!" Hard Case said wearing an armor of pots and pans.

Rouge and Edge saluted also wearing armor made out of junk. "So what is the plan Hard Case?" Rouge asked still in salute.

"I have no clue," Hard Case said starting to pace.

The three boarded themselves up in the inn waiting for Rollin' to return. Outside of the inn there were still sounds of chaos from across Ponyville. On Hard Case's back was Rollin's pike.

"So do you think that this town will go bat shit every time something like this happens?" Edge asked Rouge.

"How likely is that to happen it's not like it will be a weekly occurrence," Rouge said with a slight giggle.

"So what do we do if that thing invades Ponyville," Edge asked sitting down.

"I have no clue, no one in town expect for Rollin' has had combat experience. We are screwed," Hard Case moaned.

"I bet they called in the army by now," Rouge assured trying to stop Hard Case from pacing.

"This country doesn't have an army!" Hard Case yelled rolling into a ball on the ground.

"Really?" Rouge asked.

"Yup this is nothing like our homes," Edge said starting to lie down.

"At least it's peaceful," Rouge said trying to cheer everyone up.

"Yeah, but not for long!" Hard Case cried from the ground.

"Don't worry big guy we got this handled," Edge tried to pick up Hard Case.

"Don't touch me!" Hard Case cried slapping his hoof away.

"Stop that act like a stallion!" Rouge said slapping Hard Case across the face.

"But…but what if Rollin' died!" Hard Case cried out rolling back and forth on the ground.

"Rollin' is the toughest son of bitch I've ever met, no way he could die that easy," Edge said starting to fall asleep.

"I just want this night to end," Rouge said with a sigh.

Back in the Everfree…

Rollin' sat in the chamber where Twilight was trying to activate the elements of harmony. Rollin' pulled out a cigarette and lite it, he stared at the decrypted ruined of the castle. He looked the ruins and sighed.

"Just like home," Rollin' sighed a little bit tiredly. "How much longer will it take I wanna pass out sometime soon!"

"It wouldn't take as long if you didn't keep interrupting me!" Twilight roared at him.

"Sorry lass," Rollin' took a long drag from his cigarette and puffed out a few rings.

Rollin' suddenly realized a dark blue fog fly into the room. He bolted up and stood on his hind legs. He suddenly broke out running towards Twilight.

"Heads up!" Rollin' yelled grabbing Twilight as the dark blue fog swirled around them.

They were then teleported into another portion of the castle. Rollin' stood up slightly dazed. Above him stood Nightmare Moon, Rollin' growled and glared at her. Twilight coughed a little and then gasped.

"Twilight work on the spell I got this," Rollin' growled dead serious.

"But," Twilight muttered out.

"Do it!" Rollin' yelled angrily.

"You're kidding. You've got to be kidding me," Nightmare Moon chuckled. "If the little earth pony wants to fight against me, I will humor it."

"Thank ya'" Rollin' said as he cracked his neck.

"I will give you the first hit, come on try," Nightmare Moon laughed.

Rollin' ran up next to her and stood up on his hind legs. All the sudden he hit her in the face that sent her across the room. Rollin' spit on the ground and glared at her.

"Twilight the spell better end soon, because that was the bet hit I got. Seeing how she's a mystical goddess thing she will probably recover in less than a minute and whoop my ass," Rollin' whispered to her.

"You lowly, disgusting, idiotic worm you shall suffer!" Nightmare Moon roared from the other end of the room.

"Well I'm fucked nice knowing you Twilight," Rollin' said getting ready to run.

Rollin' started off in a dead sprint trying to escape from the room. All the sudden Nightmare Moon appeared in frount of him and blasted him with large beam of magic, slamming him into a wall. Then she turned and destroyed the elements of harmony. Rollin' groaned from the wall he was slammed into.

"Well now the world is fucked until. If this is how it ends I'm going out drunk," Rollin' pulled out his flask and started to chug it down. Rollin' then passed out and his flask fell on the ground.

Rollin' woke up to someone slapping him in the face. Rollin' groggily saw Rainbow Dash flying over him. "Rainbow… you died too… well I guess we can have adventures around Tartarus together yay," Rollin' drunkenly pieced together moving his hooves in the air.

"We aren't in Tartarus dude," Rainbow Dash said pulling him up.

"So we are in heaven? I didn't know you were part of my faith…good for you!" Rollin' giggled with his accent becoming higher pitched.

"You got drunk before you passed out didn't you," Rainbow Dash said with a sigh.

"Yup!" Rollin' exclaimed happily.

"I'm going to take you home. We won the battle anyways," Rainbow Dash said putting Rollin' over her back.

"An old saying my father said was "You think that you just started a battle, but you unleashed the war and it ain't gonna end anytime soon"," Rollin' muttered out before passing out.

Rainbow Dash fly Rollin' home and placed him outside. She slapped him awake again and then flew off. Rollin' walked over to the door and grabbed out his keys. All the sudden he was tackled down by three blurs.

"Boss you're not dead!" Hard Case cried out grabbed Rollin'

"Thank Celestia you're back they were driving me up the wall," Rouge said happily.

"See I told you Hard Case toughest son of a bitch I know," Edge smiled as he stood above them.

"Hard Case do you have my pike?" Rollin' quickly asked.

"Umm yes sir."

"Ah well seeing how I am injured, I will let you live this time," Rollin' chuckled. "I missed you three."

A/N…

Thank god this is over; I will never do a two part again! Or never to this length again. It felt like a run on and I am glad it is over. Now I can move on to episode and the group's own adventures. I felt this chapter wasn't that great tell me what you think also what you think of my characters. Also if Maude Pie can crush a boulder by punching it repeatedly, a single punch that only launches Nightmare across the room doesn't sound that ridiculous. Please give me your thoughts/ suggestions, if you want to see a certain idea to do wish my characters that fits I might write something for it (also some cover art suggestions would be nice). Thank you have a nice day.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter five:

Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony: friendship is magic nor any associated characters, all I own, but not make a profit off of is my OCs thank you have a nice day.

Rollin' sat at his kitchen table counting his bits. He looked dead tired and had glasses over his eyes. All over the table were napkins with numbers franticly scribbled on them. Rollin' walked over to his window and stared at his blinds. He gulped and opened the blinds, all the sudden a giant blinding light filled the room. Smoke came off of Rollin's eyes and he fell on the ground, he started to crawl towards the door and rang a bell. He sat in the now bright room waiting, he grumbled something under his breath and stared at the door.

"Where the heck is Hard Case," Rollin' moaned from the floor.

Rollin' stood up and pushed his door open, he looked down the hall to find it empty, Rollin' crept back into his room and got dressed in his usual outfit. He tiredly walked into the hallway and started to walk around. He continued to dining room and the kitchen.

"Hard Case where the heck are ya' I can barely…" Rollin' stopped to find Hard Case passed out on the ground covered in pots and pans. "Hard Case!" Rollin' leapt awake and ran to Hard Case's side.

"No who will make the food now, you are what brings in the money boy. Where can I find a cook on short notice, Edge can't cook! Edge can't cook!" Rollin' cried out holding Hard Case up a little bit. "Dear god you're light boy."

"Ugh," Hard Case groaned waking up slightly.

"Good you live now make me coffee," Rollin' said dropping Hard Case.

"What?" Hard Case muttered rubbing the back of his head.

"I didn't drop you that hard come on let's keep moving. I still got to finish the taxes," Rollin' said standing up.

"Aaahhhhh!" Hard Case yelled standing up. "I got to finish the recipe!"

Hard Case than ran over to an oven and started to pre-heat it, he then picked up multiply pans and frantically threw them on the stove. Hard Case then ran over to a cabinet and threw random food all over the kitchen. All the sudden a watermelon nailed Rollin' in the head, then Hard Case trampled him as he ran over to a notebook and quickly wrote something down. Rollin' sat up with the watermelon on his head and tried to glare at Hard Case.

"Boy what the Tartarus are ya' doin'," Rollin' asked as he pulled the watermelon off his head, leaving chunks of watermelon in his mane.

"No time!" Hard Case yelled trampling Rollin' again.

"Do that again I dear ya," Rollin' coughed from the ground.

"Can't talk to you boss!" Hard Case leaped over Rollin' with a head of lettuce in mouth.

"Why's that?" Rollin' asked standing up again.

Hard Case ignored him and started to franticly cut the lettuce. Rollin' sighed rubbed his forehead, noticing watermelon juice was dripping down his face. Hard Case continued to chop lettuce as Rollin' walked out of the kitchen. Rouge sat at the bar counter and stared at Rollin'.

"What happened to you?" Rouge asked giggling a little.

"My cook is having a panic attack. Do you have a towel back there," Rollin' asked taking chunks of watermelon out of his mane.

"Oh my, it seems like it doesn't take a lot to set Hard Case off," Rouge threw a towel Rollin'.

"I know. I only seen him act up this bad one time and that was a year ago," Rollin said the last part of the sentence slowly. "Rouge what day is it?"

"The twenty third, why do you ask," Rouge looked at him confused.

"Oh shite, not the twenty third," Rollin' groaned and ate a chunk of water melon out of his mane.

"What is the twenty third?" Rouge asked.

Rollin' wiped his face with the towel and sighed. "It is not the twenty third it is the day after it. You see tomorrow Ponyville hosts a big cooking contest and Hard Case entered it, but he freaked out and ruined his meal. He got last place, what happened afterwards was not pretty. I still I have chills. Anyways he probably entered again and well here we are," Rollin listened to the sounds of the kitchen being torn apart.

"Poor Hard Case can we help him?" Rouge looked a bit worried.

Rollin' stood up and stretched. "We can try, but there is chance of getting trampled or be assaulted by flying fruit," Rollin said with a yawn.

All the sudden Hard Case busted out of kitchen. "Milk!" Hard Case yelled running out of the dining room.

"Umm excuse me is there a problem," A guest said while walking down the hall.

"No problem, no problem at all," Rollin' said nervously.

"I hope this doesn't make us loss bits," Rouge said as she watched the guest walk down the hallway.

"It better not or I will have his head," Rollin' grunted and started to walk off. "If you need me I will be tending to the guests."

Hard Case ran down the hallway and stopped at Edge's room. You could hear Edge snoring soundly from the other side of the door. Hard Case pounded at the door repeatedly. The locks opened from the outside of the door. Hard Case pushed the door open and knocked Edge on the ground. Hard Case rummaged through Edge's fridge.

"Whoa big stallion what's going on?" Edge asked standing up.

"I need milk!" Hard Case yelled throwing things out of the fridge.

"You didn't need to knock me down for it," Edge said walking towards Hard Case.

"Where is your milk?" Hard Case asked staring at the fridge.

"I'm out of it," Edge asked as he put on his brown leather duster.

"Oh Celestia why do you curse me so!" Hard Case fell on to his knees and shook his hooves at the sky.

"Calm down Hard Case you're freaking out for nothing," Edge put a hoof on Hard Case shoulder.

"Nothing, you think this is nothing! I must make the best meal possibly it must be something exotic and new, I got to prove my worth as a cook," Hard Case then dashed out of the room. "I must go to the market!"

"What the heck is up with that stallion?" Edge stared as Hard Case ran down the hall.

Rollin' sat behind the check in desk humming along to David Horsy "Star Stallion" as Hard Case ran out of the inn. Walking behind him was Edge; he sat down in his lobby cart and stared at Rollin'

"So what's the deal with Hard Case?" Edge asked as he rolled around in his lobby cart.

"To make a long story short last year he lost a cooking contest and freaked out. This year he entered the same contest and is freaking out before he even got a meal ready," Rollin' said from behind a newspaper.

"Why is he so high strung about cooking?" Edge asked.

"Well cooking is very important to him. From what he told me he never was good at a lot of things when he was growing up, but that cooking was the only thing he was great at. So he hates to fail at it," Rollin' said with a sigh. "But the colt just gets so wound up about and this is the after effect."

"Maybe we should talk this out with him," Edge suggested as he stopped rolling around.

"It is on my list," Rollin' said leaning back into his chair. "Oh yeah there is a couple that wants you to bring their luggage to the lobby."  
"Is it the couple packed rocks and are extremely mean," Edge whined starting to roll his lobby cart down the hall.

"Yup, they said if you do less of a terrible job they might give you a pebble," Rollin' yelled down to him.

"Fantastic!" Edge groaned back to him.

Hard Case ran through Ponyville, looking at market stands for milk. All the sudden he ran into a pony, he was sent flying back. The pony that ran into him picked him up.

"Oh hello Hard Case how are you doing today?" Twilight asked as she pulled him. "You're surprisingly light."

"I have no time for pleasantries, I need milk!" Hard Case yelled as he franticly looked for his bits. "Oh no I forgot my bits."

"You could barrow some of mine," Twilight offered.

"Oh thank you so much Twilight I shall pay you back with the prize money I'll win," Hard Case hugged her tightly.

"No problem," Twilight coughed out.

"Oops sorry," Hard Case dropped her.

"Oh it is ok, may I just ask why were you freaking out," Twilight ask as she dusted herself off.

"Well there's this big cooking contest that Ponyville hosting tomorrow," Hard Case started.

"Oh yeah the grand summer cook off, that is one of the biggest contests in all of Equestria," Twilight explained rubbing a hoof under her chin.

"Yes, last year I entered and well I ruined my dish so bad and got last place. It has been on my mind ever since. I need to the best most fantastic dish to make up for last year's failure. I have been running all over the place," Hard Case said as he was calming down.

"Well do you think that you are taking it this too far?" Twilight asked. "I can help you cook your dish."

"No this is something I got to by myself, thanks for the offer," Hard Case smiled at her. "Cooking is just my specialty and failing at it just doesn't feel good."

"I know how that feels. Failing at something you trained your whole life at doesn't ever feel good. Do you wanna talk about?" Twilight asked looking up at the stallion.

"Not now, I bet you are busy. I got to go I need to buy that milk," Hard Case then started to run off.

"Well bye Hard Case have a nice day!" Twilight waved at him and then walked off.

Rollin' sat behind his check in desk listening to the radio, trying not fall asleep, he had finished todays work and was bored. Rollin' pulled out a few pencil buildings that he finished and looked at them; he then opened up a new packet of pencils and started to make another building. All the sudden Hard Case ran through the lobby, the gust behind him nearly knocked down a pencil building. Hard Case continued to run through the inn until he hit the kitchen. Rollin' sighed and continued to work on a pencil building. A few moments later Rouge and Edge ran into the lobby.

"What is it?" Rollin' was making a bush out of erasers.

"Hard Case has gone off the deep end!" Edge yelled waving his hooves in the air.

"You said this when he tried to make you two dress nice," Rollin' replied with a sigh.

"We are serious this time," Rouge grabbed Rollin' and started to pull him towards the kitchen.

"No! I need to finish Penciltopia's park!" Rollin' yelled trying to drag himself to the pencil buildings.

"What if he ruins the kitchen again and you have pay for repairs?" Edge asked with a smirk.

Rollin' entered a state of deep thought and sat silent for a moment. "Rouge my lass pull quicker," Rollin' ordered.

Rouge continued to pull Rollin' across the inn. Until they reached the kitchen, a dark green light glowed from under the door. Rouge and Edge pushed Rollin' inside of the kitchen, the room was clouded with steam and smoke. Rollin' coughed and looked up to see Hard Case wearing goggles holding a gallon of milk. Hard Case walked over to a mixing bowl and held the gallon of milk over it.

"I will be with you in a second boss, I just got to add the milk," Hard Case said the last part menacingly.

"Hard Case no lad!" Rollin' yelled starting to run towards him.

"It is time for my master piece," Hard Case smiled and put a little drop of milk in the mixing bowl.

All the sudden the mixing bowl exploded in a flash. The two were flung into a nearby wall, it sounded like static. Rollin' looked over at Hard Case and sighed.

"You did again," Rollin' glared at Hard Case.

"I am so sorry boss I'll do better next time," Hard Case said as he fell off the wall.

"That ain't the point, you're running yourself ragged and nearly destroyed the inn again," Rollin' got off the wall and stretched.

"But I have a good reason, that meal would have been perfect. The best meal ever," Hard Case said trying to defend himself.

"Hard Case you're the best cook I've ever met and I know how important cooking is to you, but you got to see what's wrong with this," Rollin' pointed around the destroyed kitchen.

"But I need to prove myself, I need to make the best thing ever," Hard Case nervously blurted out.

"Who do you want to prove yourself to, some random jerk up in Canterlot or some idiot politician from Manehattan? You don't have to be the best at what you, just as long as you love it that should be enough," Rollin' said with a smile. "I think I have an idea on what you could make."

"What is it?" Hard Case asked.

"A dish that involves cabbage, corn, and potatoes," Rollin' said as he started to walk out of the room. "Now if you need me I will be working on Penciltopia."

"Umm ok boss," Hard Case agreed, but still a little bit confused.

The next day Rollin' sat behind his desk checking a few guests in. The sounds of the contest stretched through Ponyville. The inn was filled with guest coming in for the contest. Rollin' sighed and stared at the nobles mocking the décor of the inn. Just before Rollin' could walk over there Hard Case busted in.

"I got third place boss!" Hard Case yelled holding up a red ribbon.

"Congrats lad, now can I get some prize money," Rollin' said with a greedy smile.

"Well I gave it to Twilight since she loaned me some bits," Hard Case said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What?" Rollin' said with a glare.

"Boss help me!" Edge yelled as he was being chased by a mob.

"Darn it Edge!" Rollin' yelled as he jumped over his desk.

A/N…

Well what do you think of my first self-written chapter. I feel like it could be better, but it is my first so yeah. Oh yes I will be going through the season one episodes currently, seeing what I can write for the story and see where I can do one of those short ideas. Also David Horsy "Star Stallion"=David Bowie "Starman". Yup moving on, have a nice day see you later.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter six:

Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony: friendship is magic nor any associated characters, all I own, but not make a profit off of is my OCs thank you have a nice day.

Rollin' woke up to the sound of his alarm the usually way, flat on the ground. Rollin' looked up and glared at the alarm, the alarm kept beeping as Rollin' reached for a cane. He sprung up and hit the alarm of his room via the window. Rollin' fell back on the ground as the radio turned on.

"Hello Equestria I got absolutely fantastic news. I your favorite radio DJ have been invited to the Grand Galloping Gala. I feel honored and blessed as if Celestia herself graced me with her presence. Which might actually happen, oh I might squeal. Our liege, the great leader might actually speak to me, I think I'm going to pass out catch me Stereo Heart. Oof I will win you over one day mare. Now time for music," The DJ finally shut up and let the music play.

Rollin' lied down on the floor with a smile on his face; he then rolled over to a dresser and got dressed. Rollin' laughed to himself as he walked out to the hallway. Hard Case walked over to his boss.

"Hello boss is there something going on today?" Hard Case asked nervously.

"Oh yes there gather the staff Hard Case I have an idea," Rollin' said with an evil laugh.

"Ok I will get Edge and Rouge," Hard Case said with a sigh.

Rollin' sat in the lobby dressed in camouflage with a map of Ponyville behind him. Hard Case walked into the lobby with the rest of the staff in tow. Rollin' passed them a sheet of paper and a camouflage outfit.

"My staff I have gathered you here today with our latest plan to become rich," Rollin' paced by the map of Ponyville. "You see the key to our riches is through advertising."

"So what does that have to do with the camouflage?" Edge asked putting on the outfit.

"I am getting to that. You see the Grand Galloping Gala would be key to spreading the name of our Inn. So the plan is that we watch Ponyville in secret waiting for someone to get those invitations and then steal!" Rollin' hit a hoof along the map.

"Would it be wise to stalk and rob our fellow ponies, plus are you sure this would work?" Rouge asked staring at a list of possible invitations.

"Fine we will ask for the invitations, but we still have to spy on Ponyville," Rollin' pouted. "It would've been better if we did it my way."

"We would be arrested if we did it your way," Rouge replied putting on her outfit.

"Ok move out!" Rollin' ran outside and dived into a bush.

"His dad was in the Shamrock Isle military right?" Edge asked staring at Rollin' crawl through the bushes.

"I don't know," Hard Case shrugged and hid in some tall grass.

Rollin' put camouflage paint on and continued to crawl through the bushes. He hid in some bushes around the Apple's farm. Rollin' stared at Twilight and Applejack walking through the farm holding some apples.

"Thank you kindly, Twilight, for helping me out. I bet Big Macintosh I could get all these Golden Delicious in the barn by lunchtime. If I win, he's gonna walk down Stirrup Street in one of Granny's girdles," Applejack chuckled at the thought.

"No problem at all. I'm glad the goal is only lunchtime, all this hard work is making me hungry," Twilight said as Spike sat on her back throwing apples away.

"I know right," Spike threw an apple that accidently hit Rollin' in the head.

Rollin' growled quietly from the bushes. "Damn dragon," Rollin' quietly chewed on the apple.

"Spike, you've been lounging on my back the whole morning while we worked," Twilight looked back at the dragon that was stilling wasting apples.

"I know, you two have been taking so long I missed my snack time," Spike whined digging through the basket.

Twilight's stomach grumbled. "Oops I guess we should get something to eat," Twilight giggled a little bit embarrassed.

All the sudden Spike burped out a letter in a puff of smoke. Rollin' smiled and chewed on his apple.

"Just like I expected," Rollin' whispered to himself as Spike cleared his throat.

"Hear ye, hear ye. Her Grand Royal Highness, Princess Celestia of Equestria, is pleased to announce The Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent capital city of Canterlot, on the 21st day of, eh, yadda yadda yadda, cordially extends an invitation to Twilight Sparkle plus one guest," Spike rushed through the end.

"The Grand Galloping Gala!" Twilight and Applejack exclaimed excitedly.

"Boom shalock lock boom," Rollin' smiled to himself greedy.

Twilight and Applejack celebrated as Spike burped out two tickets. "Hey look two tickets," Spike grabbed the two tickets.

"Wow great! Have you ever been to the Gala Spike?" Twilight asked while levitating the tickets.

"Nope, I'm not into that frou-frou stuff," Spike said.

"Oh come on Spike a dance would be nice," Twilight said looking down at the dragon.

"Nice it would be more than nice. If I set up an apple stand there ponies would eat our tasty vittles until the cows come home. I could finally get enough money to fix this place. I could finally replace that soggy old roof, and replace Big Macintosh saggy old plow, and maybe even replace Granny' saggy old hip," Applejack continued to fantasize. "Why I would give my left hind leg to go."

"Well if that is the case, would you like to-" Twilight was interrupted by Rainbow Dash.

"Wait are we talking about the Grand Galloping Gala," Rainbow Dash suddenly crashed into the conversation.

"Rainbow Dash, you told me that you were too busy to help me harvest apples. What were you busy doing. Spyin?" Applejack asked with a glare.

"No I was busy napping," Rainbow Dash pointed to a blanket and a pillow in a tree. "And I just heard you head an extra ticket to the Gala?"

"Yeah," Twilight answered nervously.

"Yes! This is so awesome. The Wonderbolts…" Rainbow Dash continued to fantasize as Rollin' started to crawl closer to them through the bushes.

Rollin' suddenly leapt from a nearby bush at the tickets. "Sorry, but I need those tickets to survive!" Rollin' fell on the ground a few inches away the tickets. "Darn it mission failure abort!"

"Rollin' what are you doing?" Twilight asked staring him.

"Well to make a long story short I was spying on you on the attempt of getting those tickets," Rollin' said wiping the camouflage paint off his face. "I was watching you all from the nearby bushes."

"Really I didn't even notice ya'" Applejack said surprised.

"You didn't pick up on the snoring rainbow colored pony in a tree," Rollin' replied as dusting himself off.

"So why do you need the tickets?" Twilight regretfully asked.

"Simple for mass marketing! I would advertise my inn, soon the rich and stupid of Equestria would be attracted to my inn. I could finally get a decent staff. I could pay off debts. Lastly me and my original staff could live out our dreams," Rollin' fantasized greedily.

"Your inn is doing fine without the extra business. My farm however needs the money for repairs," Applejack interrupted getting in Rollin' face.

"Farm sarm, what about my dreams," Rainbow Dash said butting between the two.

"Ok there must be a logical solution for this rock paper scissor winner takes all," Rollin' dropped a few scissors, rocks, and pieces of paper on the ground.

"Why do you have this stuff with you," Rainbow Dash asked as she picked up some scissor.

"Everypony stop, these are my tickets and I will decide who gets them. Whoever has the best reason gets to go with me?" Twilight said as she took away the scissors. "Plus I don't want anypony to lose an eye."

"Drummin' up business for the farm, fixin' granny's hip," Applejack listed off.

"Meeting the Wonderbolts and living the dream," Rainbow Dash said.

"Getting a good work force, having enough money to let Edge gamble until he reaches his golden years," Rollin' said as he grabbed his scissors.

"Those are all kind of good reasons," Twilight said as her stomach rumbled again. "Listen to that, I'm starving. I don't know about you, but I can't make important decisions on an empty stomach, so I'll, uh, think about it over lunch and get back to you three, okay?"

"Okay," They said as Twilight walked off.

"Ok the rule is nine rounds first one to win three gets to follow her first," Rollin' said as he passed the two rocks, paper, and scissors.

"You're on," The two replied.

Meanwhile in Ponyville Hard Case hid down an alley by town hall, disguised as a trash can. He popped his head out of the trash can to see Twilight walking down the street with two tickets. Hard Case pulled out a small mirror and flash light. He sent a beam of light at a nearby tree. Suddenly Edge's head popped out and sent the beam to the roof of town hall. Rouge was painted as the roof and made a flash of light that glared through Ponyville.

"Ah my eyes!" Rollin' yelled at a flash of light hit him in the eye. "Those idiots how did they make a flash light so bright!"

"Are you all right," Applejack asked Rollin'.

"Yes I am because now I know where the tickets are!" Rollin' suddenly dashed into the bushes. "And I'm not telling ya' where they are."

"Hey come back here!" Rainbow Dash charged into the bushes, only to find that Rollin' disappeared. "Darn it Applejack did you…"

Rainbow Dash turned her head to see Applejack running towards Ponyville. "Sorry Dash all is fair in Gala and war!" Applejack yelled to her.

Rollin' sat in the bushes and changed into a hay colored outfit. He then crawled into Ponyville and hid in a hay pile. Rollin' pulled out his flask and drank from it Suddenly Twilight was crowded by her friends. Her friends broke out arguing, forcing Twilight towards the hay. Suddenly Rollin' pulled her in the hay.

"Ahh!" Twilight yelped. "Rollin' what are you doing?"

"Getting you away from the chaos, you can't think properly with all these ponies yelling at ya'" Rollin' whispered. "Also keep quiet unless you want them to find you."

"Ok. Umm quick question do you have food?" Twilight stomach rumbled. "I still haven't gotten around to eating." Twilight giggled a little bit embarrassed.

"Let me tell you what, how about I get my staff to make you a meal at your house," Rollin' suggested with a smirk.

"That sounds great thank you," Twilight said with a smile.

"Hey where is Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked breaking up the argument.

"Let me just tell them to stop arguing and this my decision, I'll meet you at my place," Twilight said as she left the hay pile.

Rollin' smiled greedily and pulled out a flashlight and mirror and sent a message that said. "Ok I was able to get us into Twilight house, Hard Case and Rouge make the best meal you can possible make. Edge you play violin, from there I will talk her into give us the tickets."

"Do I have to play violin?" Edge signaled.

"Do you want to gamble for the rest of your life?" Rollin' replied.

"Fine lets go," Edge signal ended.

Rollin' walked into the library with his staff. Rollin' smiled to himself and drank from his flask as his staff laid out food and drinks. Rollin' glared at Edge who was sleeping on the ground, Rollin' swiftly kicked in the gut. Edge jolted up and started to play the Celestiafather theme. Rollin' smirked and put on a tie. Rollin' took a seat at the table. Then Twilight walked into the library and stared at the meal that was laid out.

"Twilight take a seat," Rollin' said gravely, all the sudden he coughed. "Sorry needed to clear my throat."

"Rollin' this looks amazing thank you," Twilight smiled and took a seat the table.

"Twilight before you eat…we have a matter of…business to speak about. I shall make you an offer…that only a fool would refuse," Rollin' said slowly with a few hoof movements.

"Umm ok," Twilight replied a bit nervous.

"You see those tickets," Rollin' started only to be stopped by Twilight.

"Wait are you trying to bribe me with the meal," Twilight replied with a slight glare.

"No I was going to bribe you with money," Rollin' said rising an eyebrow at her.

"Look I told my friends that it was my decision, buttering me up won't help," Twilight said. "I'm going to the restaurant down the street."

"But their food is barely four stars," Hard Case said to her.

"I don't care," Twilight said leaving the library.

"Come on let's clean up I give up," Rollin' said with a sigh of defeat.

"Oh boss it isn't your fault," Rouge said trying to cheer him up.

"You're right. All I need is a new plan. I could somehow sneak us into the Gala!" Rollin' said excitedly.

"Does that mean I get to wear more camo?" Rouge asked hopefully.

"You want to wear more camo?" Edge asked surprised.

"Camo is very flattering it looks good on anyone," Hard Case said fantasizing himself as a camouflage model.

"Ok back to base. We need a map of the royal castle!" Rollin' left the library.

"Boss what about the food?" Hard Case stared at the left behind meal.

"I'll eat it," Edge sat himself down at the table.

A/N…

Well that is the end of that next up will be my first series of shorts. They will work as so it will be brief moments in an episode that I couldn't fit into its own chapter, as well as it will be short dumb things I think of. The Celestiafather theme is reference to the Godfather theme. Also I just got over 25 story views! Yes that is a good reason to celebrate! Please review or just tell me how I'm doing and yeah have a nice day.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter seven:

Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony: friendship is magic nor any associated characters, all I own, but not make a profit off of is my OCs thank you have a nice day.

Short #1(Applebuck Season):

Rollin' sat in a distance farm land. In the distance was Ponyville, Rollin' yawned and walked up to a group of cows. Rollin' staff messed around in the background, Rollin' sighed at his staff.

"Hey look I think I found a gem," Rouge said as she pulled out a stone from the ground.

"You would think these things would be less common," Hard Case inspected the gem. "But I guess if dragons used them as food they need to be pretty common."

"Hey stop messing around back there! You ain't children!" Rollin' yelled. "Sorry about that so this is quality milk right?"

"Of course Rollin' when we have ever not given you the best stuff," A cow giggled in a Mid-Equestrian accent.

"Ok I just got to make sure you know," Rollin' said staring at the cart of milk jugs behind the cows.

"Hey boss I found a snake," Edge said walking over with a snake in a hoof.

"Sna…sna…snake!" Rollin' yelled jumping the air on top of a cow accompanied by the sumo sound effect.

"Snake!" There was a collected yell of a terror from the cows.

The cows and Rollin' stampeded towards Ponyville. Edge shrugged his shoulders and placed the snake down. Hard Case attached the cart of milk on him back.

"So did anypony else know he terrified by snakes," Edge asked watching a dust cloud charge towards Ponyville.

"Nope," Rouge said as she seat on top of the milk cart. "If you need me I will be testing the milk."  
Meanwhile at Ponyville Rollin' held on to a cow for dear life. Applejack stopped the stampede and stared at the terrified Rollin'.

"Is the snake gone Applejack?" Rollin' asked shaking a little.

"Yes Rollin'," Applejack said calmly as she got Rollin' off the cow.

"It wanted my bone marrow," Rollin' shook on the ground for a few second.

Short #2 (Applebuck Season):

Rollin' sat outside of inn checking a small pocket watch. Rollin' put the watch away and stared down the dirt road. As the sudden Applejack came stumbling down the street with a cart of apples attached to her back, she tripped on the ground sending the apples flying into the air. The apples hit Rollin' in a direct head shot. Rollin' sighed and walked over to Applejack.

"Tell me lass why are stumble through the street like the town drunk?" Rollin' asked trying to help her up.

Applejack slapped the hoof away. "Oh hey Rouge how are you, I'm doin' fine," Applejack replied tiredly.

"Rouge is in the hospital because of your cupcakes," Rollin' said with a glare.

"Oh sorry to hear that ya…" Applejack stared at Rollin' confused for a second. "Sheep?"

"Applejack how many hooves do I have up?" Rollin' asked putting up one hoof.

"Wait sheep can talk?" Applejack asked groggily.

"Dear god you are drunk lass aren't ya!" Rollin' exclaimed.

"What no I'm fine Mr. Sheep," Applejack patted Rollin' on the back. "Your wool is scratchy."

Rollin' sighed and sucker punched her in the gut. "Come on I'm sending you home," Rollin' threw her into the apple cart. "Hey Hard Case get out here!"

"Yes boss," Hard Case walked out of the inn. "What is it?"

"Applejack got drunk on the apple delivery take her home," Rollin' pointed to the dazed Applejack in the cart.

"She just looks tired boss," Hard Case poked at her with a stick.

"Maybe so, but take her home anyways," Rollin' stared at the bags under her eyes.

"Ok boss," Hard Case attached the cart on his back.

"On word colt show them the legend of the delivery Hard Case!" Rollin' said dramatically as a bright light covered the area.

"Oooh an adventure!" Applejack said as she was pulled away from the inn.

Short #3 (Applebuck Season):

Rollin' sat in his lobby staring out the window. He pulled out his flask and took a drink from it. Rouge walked into the lobby to see her boss staring out into space.

"Hey boss I'm finally doing better," Rouge said trying to get her boss's attention. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing just a pack of killer rabbits stampeding through town," Rollin' said casually.

"What there is no such thing as killer rabbits," Rouge said with a slight giggle. "Nice joke though."

"It ain't a joke," Rollin' said drinking from his flask.

"Fine I will prove you wrong, there is no such thing as killer rabbits," Rouge said as she walked out the door.

"Your funeral," Rollin' sighed and sat behind his check in desk.

All the sudden screams of terror came from outside the inn. Followed by the sound of trampling, Rouge ran back into the inn. Her mane and outfit were ruined, Rollin' casually read a newspaper.

"Killer rabbits," Rollin' said from behind the paper.

"Killer rabbits," Rouge replied nervously.

Short #4 (Penciltopia)

Mayor Lead Point hopped through the streets of Penciltopia. He sat down on a bench made of paper clips to admire the pencil skyscrapers. Small well sharpened pencils frolicked through Penciltopia's park, hiding in the eraser bushes. Carriages made out of paper went down the streets and paper airplanes flew through the painted skyline. A pencil walked down the street and noticed the mayor.

"Are you the esteemed mayor of Penciltopia," The pencil said in surprise.

"Indeed I am," The mayor said with a chuckle.

"You have a fantastic city here sir," Another pencil popped in.

"What are you three doing with Penciltopia!" Rollin' yelled bursting in the room.

Hard Case, Rouge, and Edge looked at him nervously. "Sorry boss, but Penciltopia…" Hard Case started.

"Are you holding the mayor?" Rollin' asked anger tightening his hoof.

"Ummm," The three looked at each nervously. "Run!"

The three ran out the nearest. "Get back here!" Rollin' yelled jumping out the window after them.

Short #5 (Griffon the Brush Off)

Rollin' walked into the lobby to find a bit on the ground. Rollin' smiled and tried to pick the bit up. Suddenly a Rollin' was flung to the down, Rollin' growled and glared at the bit.

"You are a worth challenger bit, but I shall defeat you," Rollin' walked over to the fire place and grabbed his pike. "Tell me bit do you fear a life stuck in a cold safe."

The bit did not respond. "You are right let us battle!" Rollin' charged at the bit and hit it repeatedly with the pike.

Behind him was the sound of giggling. Rollin' turned around to see Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie holding a bottle of glue.

"Do you two have a crowbar?" Rollin' asked with a sigh.

"You want a single bit that badly?" Rainbow Dash asked surprised.

"Hear you go," Pinkie Pie bounced over pulling a crow bar out of her mane.

Short #6 (Dreams):

A sailing ship crossed through the oceans. The large ship battered against waves as a large city came into view. Seagulls flew through the cloudy sky. Many ponies walked out steerage onto the top side of the ship. A young colt gray with a mess orange mane sat in the bow of the ship messing with a harp. The young colt sighed and put the harp away. Suddenly a dark green earth pony walked up to the colt. The pony's brown mane was messed up due to the wind. This pony was wearing a large black trench coat that covered a wooden hoof.

"Dad why did we have to leave home?" The colt asked in a Shamish accent sadly.

"Because we couldn't get any more food and the farm was going under," The dad replied in a thick Shamish accent sitting next to his kid.

"We could've just waited," The boy said with a sigh.

"I wish we could've waited, but think of the bright side my son. This is Equestria where everypony is equal, where we will be free," The dad said with a smile.

"Are you sure dad all we heard are the stories," The colt replied with a frown.

"I am not sure, but how hard can it be living here, we've gone through worse," The dad said with a sigh.

"Ok dad," The son said. "I miss my sheep."

"I know, but I did get ya' a gift," The dad said reaching into his trench coat.

"What is it?" The son asked with a smile.

"A new hat," The dad said pulling out a golf hat.

"Thanks dad," The son put on the hat. "It's nice."

"Rollin' look," The dad pointed to a large city that they were getting closer to. "Manehattan."

The colt took a deep breath. "It looks great dad," Rollin' said with a smile.

Rollin' woke up in his bed a little bit freaked out. Rollin' sighed and walked out of his room. He pulled out his flask out of his fridge and stared out of a window. Rollin' sighed once again and took a drink from his flask.

"Yeah right we would be free here. I want to go home," Rollin' said with a tear in his eye. "I am tired of this country."

A/N…

Well that is done. Oh yeah fun fact I denied over nine character ideas until I found an idea that fit the show, some of my ideas involved golems or guild of assassins, but I felt that it was out place with my writing style and well the established world. Now time to run through the list, Mid-Equestria is the Midwest, the sumo sound effect is from Ed, Edd, and Eddy (great cartoon if you ever want to look it up), I got the idea of the killer rabbits from Monty Python and the Holy Grail, the scene with the bit is also from an episode of Ed, Edd, and Eddy when everyone tries to retrieve a quarter off the ground. Lastly the dream sequence I kind of hinted that Rollin' wasn't from Equestria in early chapters and his accent was a big hint. I will go back to the backstory of my characters in due time, I just wanted to give out a little bit for now. So tell me what you think and how I've done so far. Reviews are always welcomed, please have a nice day.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter eight:

Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony: friendship is magic nor any associated characters, all I own, but not make a profit off of is my OCs thank you have a nice day

Rollin' sat in his dining room drinking a cup of coffee. He pulled out his harp and started to play it for a little while. Rollin's room was pretty plain, it was painted brown and had a few paintings hanging around it. The modestly sized room had a small kitchen and only a dining room table. He continued to play his harp when all the sudden the sounds fireworks and carnival music filled the air. Rollin' grabbed his coffee and walked over to the window, he stared at a wagon that bounced down the street.

Rollin' took a long sip of his coffee. "Well the carnies have finally come to Ponyville, wonder if I can pawn off Edge to them," Rollin' said monotone. "I need more coffee.

"Hey boss I think the circus has come to town!" Hard Case said excitedly as he burst into Rollin' room.

"You are sixteen and you still like the circus?" Rollin' asked rising an eyebrow at him.

"I once saw this guy that got hit in the stomach with a firework," Hard Case said clapping his hooves together. "Can we go boss please?"

"I have to buy some drinks for the bar, if the carnies are preforming near the market you can watch them," Rollin' said as he drank more coffee.

"Yay!" Hard Case bounced down the hall.

"God damn carnies," Rollin' looked out his window and glared at the wagon. "Trying to steal my cider and woman." He disappeared into the shadows of his room.

Rollin' got dressed and walked down to the lobby. He saw Hard Case bounced up and down in the lobby. Rollin' sighed and walked down to the market with Hard Case in tow. Rollin' eyes darted around the market.

"Keep your eyes open Hard Case I got a bad feeling," Rollin' said turning his head at his chef.

"Oh please boss it is just a market-" Hard Case was suddenly pushed forward by two dumb looking colts.

"Darn it Hard Case!" Rollin' yelled chasing after the three.

Rollin' saw Spike and Twilight a little bit ahead. "Heads up!" Rollin' yelled as Spike was pushed forward.

"Hello Spike how are you today?" Hard Case asked casually as they were being continually pushed forward.

"Hard Case what are you doing here!" Spike yelled in surprise.

"Well I going to the circus and these two colts appeared and well here we are," Hard Case shrugged with a yawn.

"Wait is this, Snips and Snails!" Spike yelled staring at the two colts. "What's going on?"

"What you haven't heard," Snails said surprised.

The two suddenly stopped in their tracks launching Hard Case down the market. "I regret everything!" Hard Case yelled in terror as he was flung into a nearby building.

"Eh I bet he's fine," Rollin' said as he caught up with the colts.

"There's a new unicorn in town!" Snails exclaimed loudly.

"Oh yes one did move here about two weeks ago, look there she is," Rollin' said condescendingly as he pointed to Twilight.

"Not her," Snips said annoyingly. "They say this new pony has more magical power than any other unicorn in Equestria."

"Oh yes in fact I see her," Rollin' said still condescendingly.

"Where is she?" Snips and Snails jumped in the air and started to look for her.

"Isn't it obvious, she's right next to me!" Rollin' once again pointed to Twilight.

"Rollin' I'm not that powerful," Twilight said a little bit embarrassed.

"You fought against a mystical magical goddess that puts you pretty high on the power chart," Rollin' said.

"Yeah Twilight you just preformed twenty-five magical tricks today, give yourself more credit," Spike popped in.

"I'm still in pain!" Hard Case yelled from a nearby wall.

"One second you light weight!" Rollin' yelled as he started to walk over to the wall.

Once Rollin' dislodged Hard Case from the wall the sound of fireworks filled the town. Rollin' sighed as Hard Case bounced down towards town square, Rollin' slowly trailed behind Hard Case.

"Oh I am so excited I might sing," Hard Case giggled as he bounced into the middle of town square.

All the sudden Rollin' hit Hard Case with a right hook. "Don't you dare start to break out in a musical number, "Rollin' put a hoof over Hard Case mouth. "If you start then the whole town starts."

"Ok boss," Hard Case muffled out.

"Now time to watch the carnies go to work," Rollin' sighed and stared at the wagon that was shooting out fireworks.

All the sudden the wagon turned into a full on stage in the middle of it stood a blue unicorn. "Come one, come all! Come and witness the amazing magic of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" The unicorn yelled as more fireworks exploded.

"What kind of carny has this many fireworks?" Rollin' asked as fireworks continued to fill the sky.

"I don't know, but they are fabulous," Hard Case said mystified.

"Watch in awe as the Great and Powerful Trixie performs the most spectacular feats of magic ever witnessed by pony eyes!" Trixie bragged as the fireworks finally stopped.

"There we go," Rollin' said as he took a drink from his flask.

"Those fireworks weren't supposed to run out this soon," Trixie whispered to herself.

Rollin' watched Trixie do a few pallor tricks. "This is boring," Rollin' yawned and rolled on the ground.

"Yes this isn't as exciting as I hoped," Hard Case said with sigh.

"I sense we have some neighsayers in the audience. Who is so ignorant as to challenge the magical ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie? Do they not know that they're in the presence of the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria?" Trixie said melodramatically.

"All you've done is pallor tricks!" Rollin' groaned from the ground. "Most carnies try to be interesting."

Mummers of agreement came from the crowd. Trixie looked across; she looked a bit peeved in layman terms. Rollin' yawned and drank from his flask; Hard Case stared at his boss who still lying on the ground.

"Boss she looks pretty angry we should go," Hard Case said nervously as he tried picking Rollin' up.

"Naw she's just a brat, look at her Hard Case, she looks like an angry foal on the playground; we ain't got nothing to fear," Rollin' pulled his hat over his face and went to sleep.

Hard Case nervously chewed at the edges of his hooves as more fireworks and fanfare play "I just wanted to see the carnival!" Hard Case sobbed out.

Trixie voice boomed through crowd once. "Heh, only the Great and Powerful Trixie has magic strong enough to vanquish the dreaded ursa major!" Trixie said dramatically as more fireworks popped out. "There we go."

Rollin' right eye opened from under his hat as Trixie continued. "When all hope was lost, the ponies of Hoofington had no one to turn to, but the Great and Powerful stepped in, and with her awesome magic, vanquished the ursa major and sent it back to its cave deep within the Everfree Forest," Trixie mused as more fanfare and fireworks played.

"Hard Case we got a lair in the mix," Rollin' sat up and put his hat on top of his head.

"What do you mean boss?" Hard Case asked as wiped his face off.

"I have to make a call down at the inn," Rollin started to walk down street.

Rollin' walked through Ponyville. It was a warm day summer, ponies casually walked down the street without a care. Rollin' smiled a little bit and waved at a few ponies. Rollin' smiled as he went into the inn. He pulled out a large box with a speaker and cord with a head phone attached; he then started to crank a lever attached to the box.

"Make a strobe light dance floor and this world is on it, make something practical like a phone and everyone thinks you've gone insane," Rollin' groaned as he continued to crank the lever. "Hello operator could you please connect me to the Grand Talon Inn?"

"Yes sir please give me a moment," The operator replied.

Calming simple music began to play over the phone. "Oh dear god they put me on hold," Rollin' muttered.

After five minutes a voice came out of the phone. "Yes hello this is the Grand Talon Inn what do you need sir?" The voice asked.

"Yes I am Rolling Clover, I have a question, did a carny name Trixie preform in town a few weeks ago?" Rollin' asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes she did. Her fireworks nearly started a fire that burnt down town square. The whole entire show was quite embarrassing."

"Oh really can you go on?"

"Sorry I cannot sir, I have more important business to attend to"

"Oh yes you work for a grand inn I understand goodbye," Rollin' hung up the phone and put it back under his desk.

Rollin' walked outside and stared towards the sun. "One day I shall own a grand inn too," Rollin' said with a hopeful look.

"Look boss is doing the thing again," Rouge pointed out of a window towards Rollin'.

"I wonder if he'll fry his brain doin' that?" Edge stared at his Boss.

Rollin' started to walk into town, he walked into town square to find Trixie packed up. Rollin' walked over towards Trixie and put on a tie.

"Hello Trixie that's your name right?" Rollin' asked casually.

"Another adoring fan ugh fine take your autograph," Trixie wrote her signature across Rollin' face.

Rollin' wiped the signature off his face. "No I am just over to ask ya' how did beat that ursa?" Rollin' asked with a small smirk.

"Simple question, Trixie defeated it with immense magical power," Trixie said proudly.

"What kind of spells did you use to beat it?" Rollin' tighten his tie.

"Spells?" Trixie repeated surprised. "Well Trixie used a rope spell to capture it and throw it down into a cave."

"You threw it wow you must have some strength," Rollin' replied sarcastically.

"Well Trixie didn't literally throw it, Trixie used a spell a force spell," Trixie said nervously.

"Was this before or after you nearly burnt down Hoofington town square?" Rollin' asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Trixie doesn't know what you are talking about," Trixie promptly turned her back at Rollin'.

"Trixie I know you don't have the guts or skills to take down an ursa, my dad a famous hunter and army captain lost a hoof hunting one of those beast, be honest," Rollin' looked at her seriously.

"So what if Trixie can't stop on Ursa Major, I am still the most magical and powerful unicorn in Equestria, I embarrassed all the ponies who dare challenged me today, that proves how great and powerful I am!" Trixie exclaimed with her cape floating through the air.

"You're like a kid on the playground. Look if you want to stop this carny nonsense, stop acting like a kid, and get a stable job you can work at my inn," Rollin' pulled out a business card.

"Trixie doesn't need this," Trixie threw the card away.

"Your poverty," Rollin' sighed and walked away towards the inn. "No pony wants a stable job now a days, they all want to be fashion designers and entertainers."

Rollin' spent the rest of the day maintaining the inn and helping with the guests. He later fell asleep that night. After hours of peaceful sleeping a loud roar covered Ponyville, Rollin' woke up and ran towards the window. He opened the window, a cool breeze filled his room as he saw an Ursa Minor rampaging through the streets of Ponyville. Rollin' ran over to the nearest coat rack and put on a green wool coat, suddenly he heard a knock on his door. Rollin' opened the door to find a scared shitless Hard Case.

"Boss there is Ursa Major out there! What do we do!" Hard Case sobbed and picked up his boss in a hug.

Rollin' slapped Hard Case in the face causing him to drop him. "Act like a stallion!" Rollin' yelled. "I am going to tell ya' what we're going to do, you and the rest of the staff here protect the guests! I am going to run that thing out of town!"

"But…but…but…but," Hard Case muttered out.

Rollin' raised his hoof again. "Got it boss I will tell everyone else," Hard Case dashed away.

"That colt," Rollin' sighed and walked down stairs to the lobby and grabbed his pike.

Rollin' ran outside into the cold equestrian air. There wasn't a cold in the sky, making it pretty bright out. Rollin' shivered and started to look for the Ursa Minor. Rollin' heard a loud roar and ran towards it, he soon saw the Ursa Minor standing down the street. The Ursa Minor was staring down Trixie and the two idiot colts.

Rollin' sighed and charged forward. "Idiot children!" Rollin' yelled at the group. "I swear if you three caused this your flanks shall be hung upon my mantle!"

Rollin' pricked the Usra Minor with the pike getting its attention. "Follow me ya' brat!" Rollin' ran off in a dead sprint.

The Usra Minor glared at Rollin' and licked it's lips, it then roared and chased after Rollin'. Rollin' tripped and landed on the ground, the Ursa knocked the pike away.

Rollin' stood on his hind legs. "Ah I see how this is you wanna fight me mano y mano," Rollin' went into a boxers position.

The Ursa Minor swatted Rollin' into a nearby wall. "I am not surprised that failed," Rollin' coughed out.

Twilight ran into the group. "What's going on here?" Twilight stared at the Ursa Minor.

"Oh you know the average Tuesday night," Rollin' spat out from his wall.

"We brought an Ursa into town," Snips burst out.

"You what!" Twilight yelled out in surprise.

"Don't worry, the Great and Powerful Trixie will vanquish it," Snails said dumbly.

"I can't," Trixie said defeated.

"DUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rollin' yelled as he dislodged himself from the wall.

"Oh, I can't, I never have. No one can vanquish an ursa major. I just made the whole story up to make me look better," Trixie said quickly.

"Duh!" Rollin' yelled again as he walked over to the group.

"Rollin' what happened to you?" Twilight asked as she looked at his dust covered body.

"I got thrown into a by that god damn ursa," Rollin' growled glaring at the Ursa Minor.

The Ursa Minor stomped over to the group as more panicking ponies filled the streets. Twilight walked towards the Ursa Minor and started a spell. Rollin' glared at Trixie, Snips, and Snails.

"You see what's happen here; can you fully comprehend what the fuck is going on?" Rollin' asked overly calm.

The three nodded their heads. "Good it makes it easier to chew you out then," Rollin' said still overly calm. "Snips and Snails I know you two ain't the sharpest knife in the drawer but what in god's name led you to this mess!"

"Well you see Mr. Clover Spike didn't believe in Trixie's power so we decided bring the Ursa here to prove him wrong, we're sorry ," Snips said nervously.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it this time boys! I am going to tell your parents about this mess and after that you're going to spend all of this weekend fixing this place! Now march your flanks home!" Rollin' yelled pointing a hoof down the street.

"Yes Mr. Clover," The colts walked down the street sadly.

"Idiots. Now you," Rollin' glared at Trixie. "How old are you lass?"

"Seventeen," Trixie gulped.

"Seventeen hahaha, seventeen!" Rollin' yelled. "You are seventeen years old and you're acting like a five year old brat!"

Rollin' took a deep breath. "My sixteen year old chef whiney he may be is more responsible than you!" Rollin' pointed towards his inn. "You are a carny high firework dust, some honest labor wouldn't kill you, you know!"

"You know nothing about Trixie and her ways," Trixie replied with a pout.

"You're right; all I've seen is a brat prance about a stage saying how they vanquished a legendary beast!" Rollin' eye twitched. "This is problem with this country they let people go after ten years of schooling, unless you are at the Canterlot place, and let you just run wild!"

"That's…that's not the problem," Trixie muttered out.

"Oh please stop trying to defend what is flawed, if you wanted to keep wasting your life acting like an over privileged brat go ahead, but when you want to grow up, act you age, and get an honest job you know where to find me," Rollin' sighed and gave Trixie another business card.

Rollin' walked down the street as the Ursa Minor was carried away through the night.

A/N…

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, I have failed. I wasn't able to get on the internet and well I was out sick for this whole entire week preventing me from working, I might have to work through the night to make more chapters. I am so so sorry about being sick and not being able to get on the internet. Things haven't been going my way recently and I feel like I am failing you. I thank every single person who has reviewed, viewed the story, and comment (how do I see comments), I now have over 70 view and it feels good. Thank you and have a fantastic day.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter nine:

Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony: friendship is magic nor any associated characters, all I own, but not make a profit off of is my OCs thank you have a nice day.

Rollin' sat outside of the inn on top of bench. He casually drank from his near endless flask. Birds fell out of the trees and bunnies passed out in the streets. Rollin' rubbed a hoof under his chin and yawned. Ponies stumbled down the street and coughed as the red sky hovered over them. Rollin' took a deep breath and coughed out smoke. Rouge walked outside levitating a trash bag, as she suddenly fell to ground coughing. She looked up and saw Rollin' casually sitting on a bench.

"Boss how can you stand being out here?" Rouge coughed out.

"Eh I grew in Coltlyn the environment is pretty the same," Rouge shrugged and stared at the mountain. "Sky wasn't red though it was usually gray."

"Ugh I can't bare it," Rouge suddenly summoned a gas mask over her face. "Ah much better."

"Oh please smoke can't be that bad for ya'" Rollin' suddenly broke out coughing. "Give me one of those things."

Rouge placed a gas mask over Rollin's face. "Where is all this smoke coming from?" Rouge asked as she saw the smoke fly above the town.

Hard Case ran down the street towards the inn. "Boss there is a sleeping dragon in the mountain!" Hard Case excitedly pointed at the mountain.

"It has only been three days since the Ursa Minor attacked us and now this is going on!" Rollin' yelled throwing his front hooves in the air.

"It has been a pretty exciting week, no," Rouge asked thinking to back on the week.

"What should we do boss," Hard Case asked looking down at his boss.

"We make a call to this country's makeshift army and ask them to do something about it, what kind of idiot would send civilians to deal with a problem this big!" Rollin' sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Ok boss I was expecting something more exciting though," Hard Case replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"Rollin' has had a hard week, he got swatted into a wall by an Ursa Minor we should him a break and truthfully I don't want to go against a dragon," Rouge whispered the last part. "Also Hard Case you should put on a gas mask."

"Oh I guess you're right," Hard Case replied with a sheepish smile.

Rollin' muttered things angrily under his breath as he pulled out his box phone. He grabbed a cup of water and took off his gas mask. Soon enough he was connect to the royal equestrian guard. Rollin' sighed and got ready to speak.

"Hello sir how may I help this morning?" The voice asked tiredly.

"It's two in the afternoon," Rollin' replied a little peeved.

"Oh sorry sir just wait a second," The voice yawned.

Rollin' heard the sound of snoring come on over the line. "Wake up you idiot!" Rollin' yelled through the phone.

"Sorry sir how may I help," The voice droned out.

"Look let me cut to the chase so you can get back to your nap, there is a sleeping dragon in the mountains of Ponyville. It keeps sending smoke down the mountain and it's clouding the village, we can't breathe, could you please send a platoon of guards to deal with this problem?" Rollin' asked with his hooves crossed.

"The princess has already tasked Twilight Sparkle and her friends to deal with this issue," The voice said obviously bored.

Rollin' spit out the water he was drinking. "The ruler of this country has sent six teenage mares to fight a dragon!" Rollin' yelled out in surprise.

"Yes will there be any further questions," The voice yawned again.

"Oh I understand why she sent them to fight it with those magical friendship laser canons to fight it, right?" Rollin' asked hopefully.

"Nope, in fact I think they didn't even get a dagger," The voice replied. "If you need me sir I will go back to my nap.

Rollin' hung up the phone and sighed. "What kind of leader sends children to do a soldiers job," Rollin' shook his hoof dramatically at the celling.

Rouge walked in and took off her gas mask. "So how did the phone call go boss," Rouge asked casually.

"Well I got some important information," Rollin' sighed as he put on his gas mask.

"They are sending a well-equipped platoon to deal with the dragon," Rouge said hopefully.

"Nope the Princesses sent Twilight Sparkle and her friends to deal with it," Rollin' grabbed a map of the mountain range.

"That's insane!" Rouge yelled surprised. "They are just…why do you have that map."

"Because once again we have to take matters into our hooves," Rollin' growled and started to look at his map.

"This is just like with the bank robbers," Rouge whined.

"Or with those monsters or with pack of wild bulls, this country is dumb!"

"Do you want me to get Hard Case and Edge?"

"Yup, this is going to be dumb as hell."

Rollin' pulled out his flask and tried to drink from it, he couldn't get through the mask. Rollin' sighed and started to make the mountain camouflage. The staff lazily walked into the lobby and stared at Rollin'.

"Not this again I know your dad was some military commando guy, but serious I think this is going too far," Edge groaned. "What's next desert camo for when we go to the beach?"

"Nope once again this country has proven to be moronic; they sent six teenagers to deal with a dragon," Rollin' paced back and forth.

"What does that have to do with us?" Edge asked as he put on the gray camouflage outfit.

"Well seeing how you, I, and Rouge are three of the five competent adults in this town we have to stop these problems," Rouge said as he rubbed his temples.

"Do you even have a plan to stop this dragon?" Rouge asked as she pulled up the hood of her camo.

"Yup we trap it inside its cave. The plan is to break the entrance of the cave causing it to collapse, the front of the cave would be blocked off, the dragon would be trapped in the rest of its cave," Rollin' explained as he paced.

"That sounds like a great plan boss," Hard Case said enthusiastically.

Rollin' walked over to Hard Case and sucker punched him. "Nobody likes a brown nosier Hard Case," Rollin' replied seriously. "Come on let's move out, inside everyone outfit is a pickaxe, don't kill yourself with it."

Rollin' and company began the journey to the mountain range. The mountain lorded over Ponyville; smoke descended from the mountain range and covered the town. The sky was still red as the group began their journey through the mountain.

"Ugh why do we have to do this, I didn't sign up to be a mountain climber when I became a bellboy or lobbyboy or whatever," Edge whined from the back of the group.

"You should see what the bellboys at a Grand inn have to do, it's insane. Somedays they have to chop down acres of trees or secure supplies for a whole entire week while riding a bicycle, some have to run cross country to delivery messages, those boys at the Grand inns are something special and I get stuck with you three," Rollin' glared at the three as they goofed off.

"Come on boss we can be responsible," Hard Case replied as he stopped goofing off.

"Before or after I threaten ya'?" Rollin' asked as he continued the walk.

"Well with me and Rouge we usually do what is needed without a threat, Edge works better under fear," Hard Case said with a smile.

"It is funny to watch him squirm," Rollin' laughed to himself.

"Douche," Edge whispered to himself.

The group continued their march through the mountains for another hour. Smoke occasionally came down the mountain; the sky became a bit clearer though. Rollin' yawned and stared at the mountain.

"Come on boss we still have fifteen kilometers to go," Edge groaned as he continued to walk.

Rollin' picked up some rocks and threw them at the three. "Owww that hurt," Hard Case whined as he rubbed where the rock hit him.

"What was that for?" Rouge asked as she stared at her boss.

"We are going to climb this shite," Rollin' replied looking back at the group.

"We don't even have rope," Edge said as he looked at the mountain.

"Hard Case reach into your left flank pocket," Rollin' didn't even look back.

Hard Case pulled out a long rope. "Don't not question my way," Rollin' replied as he grabbed out his pickaxe.

The four tied the rope around each other and began the climb. The climb was very uninteresting. Rollin' only tried to kill Edge once, so very uninteresting. The dragon snores filled in the cold mountain air. It was often the only noise in the journey. As the four walked up the steep incline Rouge fell on the ground.

Rollin' walked over and swiftly kicked her in the side. "Come on no dying yet," Rollin' growled as he looked down at her.

"But but but…I'm bored!" Rouge sobbed as she rolled around on the ground. "It is cold, smoky, boring, and I'm tired."

"Oh come on you're being over dramatic," Rollin' said with a sigh.

"No I don't want to do this anymore I don't wanna!" Rouge continued to freak out.

"Calm down, get a hold of yourself," Rouge started shake Rouge.

Rouge continues to freak out. "Boss you shouldn't be doing this," Hard Case grabs Rouge and starts shaking her. "Calm down Rouge!"

"I got this Hard Case," Edge begins continuously slapping her.

After having five minute of non-stop violence the journey continued. Rollin' continued to the lead the group with an iron hoof as they advance.

"Are we there yet?" A voice asked from somewhere in the group.

Rollin' didn't look back. "No," Rollin' growled seeing the obvious set up.

"Are we there yet?" Another voice piped up.

"Let me tell you where we are the avalanche zone make me angry enough and we're all screwed," Rollin' said still not looking back.

"Sorry boss," A voice whispered from behind.

"No problem let's keep…" Rollin' looked up and saw an incoming avalanche. "Hahahahaha"

"Boss I'm scared," Hard Case grabbed on to one of Rollin's hind legs.

"Hahahaha," Rollin' continued to laugh.

"Now is not the time to snap Rollin'" Edge said nervously.

"We are doomed," Rouge fell back on the ground.

"My life is fanfuckingtastic," Rollin' threw his hooves into the air. "We have no need to fear we are ponies the laws of psychics do not apply to us!"

"Boss help," Hard Case begged.

"I have any idea," Rollin' picked up Rouge and threw her down the path. "Edge your turn.

"I'm not sure this is a-" He was interrupted by due to being thrown.

Rollin' jumped on top of Hard Case. "On wards!" Rollin' yelled as Hard Case dashed forward.

They ran through the avalanche, barely escaping the boulders. Hard Case collapsed on the ground as Rollin' got off him. Rollin' stared at his three employees who were collapsed on the ground.

"Now which one of you three idiots caused this mess?" Rollin' hissed at the three.

"You should ask one them," Edge weakly pointed to behind Rollin'.

Rollin' turned around to see the mane six behind him. "You," Rollin' hissed as he pointed a hoof at them.

"Rollin' why are you up are with your staff? It's dangerous you know," Twilight said as she looked at the staff.

Rollin's left twitched. "It's dangerous, you are telling me it's dangerous. You are six teenagers climbing up a mountain to fight a dragon and you're telling me that it is dangerous for me to be here," Rollin' said trying to calm down.

"How did you know we why going up the mountain to fight the dragon?" Rainbow Dash asked as she flew closer to him.

"I called the royal guard on the hope that they could send a squad to deal with this mess and you know what they tell me. That you six were sent to deal with it!" Rollin' pointed at the six.

"What you got a problem with us; you think we can't do it?" Rainbow Dash asked with a glare.

"Sure you six took down that ancient mystical magical demon, but that was with a magical friendship laser canon. My problem here is that you six young teenagers are willing to throw away your lives with such an idiotic gambit," Rollin' said calming down.

"Look Rollin' you didn't have to come up here, we have a plan and we can handle this ourselves," Twilight said as she continued to walk up the mountain.

"Oh what is that plan?" Rollin' asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We will try to reason with it," Twilight said confidently.

"That's stupid why don't you just trap it in the cave?" Rollin' asked as he helped his staff get back up.

"That seems cruel," Twilight replied.

"May be, but if your plan fails we will move into mine and just trap that thing in there," Rollin' said as he started walking up the mountain. "Deal?"

"Only if we have to," Twilight answered.

"Good enough for me," Rollin' replied with a sigh.

The group had finally arrived at the dragon's lair. Rollin' sat against a wall and fell asleep tired from the long trek. Rollin' felt a pony lightly tapping him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Fluttershy hovering over him.

"Fluttershy lass how are ya' take a seat," Rollin' tapped the ground next to him.

She sat and stared at Rollin'. "Mr. Clover I have a question for you?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"It is fine to take a nap go ahead," Rollin' said with a yawn.

"What no, umm I was wondering why did come up here, you didn't have to, I mean with dragon and everything?" Fluttershy nervously twiddled with her hooves.

"Me I am scared shite less of the dragon. The reason why I'm up is because no one else will. I am grown stallion what kind of example would I be if I let teenagers come up here and waste their lives fighting that beast. I can't just turn me head and act like the problem isn't there, no I am going to fight it until I' m at my last breath," Rollin' said with a yawn. "If you need me I will be going back to my nap."

Rollin' drifted back to sleep, Rollin' peacefully napped against the entrance to cave. It was silent, until a loud rumble came out of nowhere. Rollin's eyes darted open as he saw Rainbow Dash into a nearby rock. Rollin' sprung up and stared at the approaching dragon. Rollin' sighed and charged at the dragon, he jumped on it back and started to climb its neck. The dragon viciously shook around trying to Rollin' off it.

"So much for my original plan," Rollin' climbed to the top of its head and hit it repeatedly.

The dragon become dizzy and head-butted a nearby wall making Rollin' fall off.

"Why is it always giant monsters, why no fellow ponies, I can beat the shite out of a pony no problem," Rollin' groaned from his place in the ground.

"Boss!" Hard Case yelled as the rest of his staff followed him.

"Got you old timer," Edge picked up Rollin'.

"I am only twenty six," Rollin' groaned as he rubbed his forehead. "What's going on with the dragon?"  
"Don't worry Fluttershy has it handled." Rouge pointed Fluttershy talking the dragon down.

"Maybe this is no country for old stallions," Rollin' sighed.

"Come on let's head back to the inn boss," Hard Case as he helped pick up his boss.

A/N…

Done! Yay, Rollin' feels old. That is not that happy, oh well, anyways that the end of the chapter. I am moderately proud of it, it does its job good. Question now that my story has over 100 views (yay party) what exactly do you all like about it please tell. Next up since I can't do any good shorts or stories for the next few episodes of the show I want you all decided what you want the next chapter or chapters be about. Here are the options #1, Shamrock Inn attempt to become a grand inn, #2 Rollin' time growing up in Coltlyn, #3 How did Rollin' become so strong. Your choice send me a message or leave a review with your decision and whatever I see the most gets written about you have until Wednesday to tell me thank you have a nice day.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter nine:

Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony: friendship is magic nor any associated characters, all I own, but not make a profit off of is my OCs thank you have a nice day.

Rollin' walked down the hallway of his inn. He put on his tie as he trotted forward, behind him Rouge, Hard Case, and some unknown pony followed him. Each of the staff held a different array of food and drinks. Rollin' opened the door of a large suite and the staff walked in.

"Ok put the table town in the middle of the room, someone open the window it smells terrible in here, make sure the food is in good condition as well," Rollin' listed off quickly as he closed the door.

He turned around to find everything already set up. Rollin' smiled to himself as he tightened his tie. Rollin' took a seat at the table as the staff stood back waiting; the unknown pony still had not been noticed. A door in the room opened and an old pony in armor stood in the frame. He took a look around the room and sat himself at the table.

"So general Storm Rider I hope everything met your standards," Rollin' said calmly looking over the general.

The general slowly chewed his food. "Despite the minor annoyances that came from the town, the stay was enjoyable," The general replied slowly in between bites.

"Glad to hear that I hope you will send a review to the grand inn committee," Rollin' added as a single bead of sweat went down his forehead.

The general put down his fork and looked at Rollin'. "I have a bad feeling," The general said quietly.

"What do you mean sir?" Rollin' asked as he held back a gulp.

"That your review won't be as good, unless this stay was free," The general said with a smirk.

"I already gave you the mandatory discount sir," Rollin' said loosening his tie.

The general started eating again. "Oh what a shame; don't you need a review from a high figure just to get noticed?" The general asked coyly.

Rollin' gulped. "Ok sir your stay is free," Rollin' said with a sigh of defeat.

The general smiled and wiped his face with a napkin. "Thank you mister Rollin', I really enjoyed my stay," The general got up and walked out the room.

Rollin' turned around and glared at his staff. "I hated that douche," Rollin' growled and took off his tie. "He kept kicking us down, Rouge clean this mess and Hard Case prep today's menu."

Rollin' walked out of the room, the unknown pony closely followed behind him; the two went down the stairs and glared at the general as he walked out the lobby. Rollin' walked outside and waved off the general as a stagecoach took him away, he sighed in relief and turned around to the unknown pony.

"Here take these five bits, go to the paper stand and get me today's paper, I want the Manehattaner. Then go to Candle Wax's house and buck him in the stomach for sending that general here. If you have some money give it to the blind colt that shines hooves," Rollin' pointed to the blind colt that was standing near the entrance of the inn.

The unknown pony stared at the colt. "Got it sir," The unknown pony nodded at him.

"Wait a moment," Rollin' looked at the pony. He was wearing a buttoned up purple jack with a white undershirt, he was a tan orange color and his greasy black mane was covered by a lobby boy hat, lastly he had a drawn on mustache. "Just who the heck are you?"

"I am the new lobby colt sir," The unknown pony replied nervously.

"Who hired you?" Rollin' asked as he looked over the pony.

"A mister Edge sir," The pony said quickly.

"Edge!" Rollin' glared up at a window.

Edge's head popped out a window. "What I am helping a guest!" Edge yelled at his boss.

"Who the hell gave you the right to hire people!" Rollin' yelled back.

"He was originally planned to be a stallion servant, but yeah I couldn't get it pass the work union," Edge yelled. "So I am letting him work here, the final decision is yours."

Edge's head disappear from the window, as Rollin' looked at the pony. "Well I guess you're my responsibility now, so let the interview begin," Rollin' groaned as he walked into the inn.

"Should I kick Candle Wax sir?" The pony asked as he stared at the inn.

"Not know later," Rollin' said from inside the inn.

The pony followed him inside. "Name?" Rollin' asked as he jumped behind the check in desk.

"Dry Dunes," The pony replied.

"I am going to called you Dunes for short, do you have any experience?" Rollin' asked as he drank from his flask.

"Four month as a janitor at the Rodrigo Inn, three weeks as the waiter at-" Dunes said before being interrupted by Rollin'.

"So no experience as a lobby colt," Rollin' said with a yawn.

"Umm, yes sir," Dunes replied nervously.

Rollin' sighed. "Ok do you have any education?" Rollin' asked.

"Umm I had four years of basic schooling," Dunes said rubbing the back of his head.

"You and the rest of Equestria, but still it's more than I ever got," Rollin' shrugged his shoulders. "You an immigrant?"

Dunes gulped and sweated a little. "Yes sir," Dune's answered lowering his head a little bit.

Rollin' smiled and handed him his flask. "You and the rest of the staff here, take a drink," Rollin' said with a smile. "Do you have your work papers?"

Dune's looked around the lobby and quickly took a swig from the flask. "Yes sir," Dune's gave the flask back to Rollin'.

"Good boy, you got the job. Now where to start you off at; hmm check with Hard Case in the kitchen. He might have some busy work for you to do," Rollin' said as he drank from his flask. "If you want to know how to perform better as a lobby colt come to me!"

Dunes ran off towards the kitchen as Edge descend down the stairs. "Oh you hired him, so do you want bet if he will stay for over a day?" Edge asked as he hopped on his luggage cart.

"Eh, just as long as he doesn't get on my nerves he will survive," Rollin' leaned back into his chair.

Dunes walked into the kitchen, as soon as he got through the door a knife hit his hat off his head. Dunes fell back on the ground and looked up the so Hard Case rummaging through a drawer.

Dunes stood up and grabbed his hat. "Hello Mr. Case I am Dunes the new lobby colt do you need help?" Dunes asked as he put on his hat.

Hard Case turned his head and walked over to Dunes. "You are the new lobby colt," Hard Case repeated making his accent sound more intimidating.

"Yes sir," Dunes gulped nervously as he looked up at the towering stallion.

Suddenly Dunes was crushed in a hug. "Welcome to the inn!" Hard Case yelled cheerfully his accent toning down.

Hard Case dropped Dunes on the ground. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Case," Dunes said taken a little off guard.

Hard Case pulled out a knife and walked over to a cutting board. "Please just called me Hard Case I'm only sixteen," Hard Case said with a smile as he started to cut some lettuce. "Grab a knife, help me cut this."

Dunes picked up the knife that was thrown at him. "Ok Hard Case," Dunes walked over to the cutting board and grabbed a head of lettuce.

"So if you are the lobby colt why are you here?" Hard Case asked as he kept cutting.

"What do you mean?" Dunes asked confused.

"Well you ain't in a lobby," Hard Case said.

"Oh well the boss didn't have anything for me to do there," Dunes said shrugging his shoulders.

"That doesn't mean anything a lobby colt is nothing short of a shadow of the inn keeper. He probably just wants you to get aquatinted with the staff," Hard Case answered himself.

"Maybe," Dunes said as he started to cut the lettuce.

The two continued to cut lettuce in silence. The sounds of the meals boiled in the background. Suddenly a pot started to steam up getting Hard Case's attention. Hard Case pulled out some milk and walked over to the pot.

"One sec I got to add milk to this recipe I've been working on," Hard Case stood over the pot holding the milk.

Dunes stood in silence continuing to cut lettuce as Hard Case added milk to the pot. All the sudden the pot boiled over and large explosion followed. Hard Case and Dunes were flung on the ground.

Hard Case nodded his head slowly. "This is definitely an improvement," Hard Case established as he continued to nod.

Dunes looked over at him. "This is an improvement?" Dunes asked surprised.

"Yes the explosion is much weaker than the last one," Hard Case said starting to get up. "You can go check in with Rollin' now."

Dunes sprung up. "Ok," Dunes ran out of the kitchen.

Rollin' was leaning back in his chair as a dirty Dunes walked into the lobby. Rollin' pulled out a wet towel and threw it at Dunes. Dunes just barely caught it; he then took a seat near Rollin'.

"So Hard Case is still working on that recipe it seems," Rollin' said with a sigh. "That colt just won't quick."

"How does milk make something blow up?" Dunes asked meekly.

Rollin' pulled down a periodic table of elements. "If I understood this table I could tell you if it makes sense by any accounts," Rollin' stared at the table confused.

Dunes sighed and rubbed himself off with the towel. "Don't worry my lad everyone's first day is tough, so what made you want to work at my inn anyways?" Rollin' asked as he drank from his flask.

"I don't know I got sick of the city life and not being treated fair, so I wandered off and found myself in town, I needed money and well this is where everyone pointed me to," Dunes said with a sigh.

"So I am now a charity case," Rollin' said with a sigh. "Do I look like a loveable git to them?"

Dunes looked at his boss strangely. "What's a git?" Dunes asked confused.

Rollin' opened his mouth, and then closed it. Dunes was still confused. Rollin' brought a hoof to his chin and went into deep thought as Edge rolled into the lobby on top of his cart.

"Hey new guy want to help me on my round," Edge asked as he loaded a few bags into his cart.

"Yeah sure," Dunes hopped on the cart leaving Rollin' behind.

"Onwards!" Edge kicked the ground and the cart started rolling down the hallway.

Down the hallway were a bunch of open rooms. "Ok the current speed is five kilometers per hour and our job is to throw these bags into those rooms," Edge picked up a bag and threw it into a room.

"This seems a little bit risky," Dunes said as he picked up a bag.

"No it's fun," Edge replied as he threw another bag into a room.

"What if the bags get messed up?" Dunes asked as he threw a bag.

"Then I will change their rooms, just keep thrown bags," Edge groaned as he threw another bag.

The cart gained more speed as it glided down the hall. The two continued to throw the bags into the rooms. Occasionally screams of terror or thanks could be heard as the bags were thrown into the rooms. Edge laughed and he chucked a bag into a room. Suddenly there was the sound of glass breaking. Edge's face turned pale as an anger Rollin' appeared at the end of the hall. Edge gulped and turned to Dunes.

"Abandon ship Dunes and run!" Edge jumped off the cart and ran down the hallway.

"Why he won't hurt us," Dunes looked back at the charging Rollin'. "On second thought."

Dunes jumped off the cart and ran towards the dining room. "I told you Edge if you did this again I would tan your hide!" Rollin' yelled as he continued his charge.

Dunes ran into the dining room. He looked around and saw a counter. He hoped over it and hid in a little opening under the counter. Suddenly he heard a light humming and the sound of someone washing dishes. He popped his head out to see a mare washing dishes standing next to him.

"Here hold this," She passed him an empty cup.

"What is this for?" Dunes asked as he stared at the cup.

"The cups go in the counter down there," She answered.

"Oh sorry," Dunes put the cup away and stood up. "My name is Dunes I am the new lobby colt."

"Name's Rouge I am the bartender, let me guess you are hiding from Rollin's rage," Rouge said with a light giggle.

"How did you know?" Dunes asked surprised.

"I could hear his yell, don't worry Rollin' rage is something we all fear. But he won't beat you to a pulp, he just might clock you in the head and that's it," Rouge said calmly.

"Still that's a bit scary," Dunes said shrugging.

"Eh Rollin' still will look after us, he can never bring himself to fire one of us," Rouge said with a smile.

"It sounds like you really know him how long have you been working here?" Dunes asked rising an eyebrow.

"Six months, but it feels longer than that," Rouge shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you need some help washing the dishes?" Dunes asked staring at the pile of cups.

"Sure why not," Rouge answered as she continued to clean the dishes.

Dunes continued to wash the dishes for a while, but soon enough he returned to the lobby. He saw Edge sitting on his cart with a bump on his head, Rollin' sat behind his desk and reading the newspaper. Dunes sat down on a nearby chair, Rollin' put down his newspaper.

"Sorry about the chasing earlier, I wasn't after ya' I was after the idiot," Rollin' pointed towards Edge.

"Oh its ok I don't mind," Dunes replied quietly.

"Oh ok," Rollin' said caught a little off guard.

The rest of the day went by in the form of a blur, guest went by, some just shot the breeze with Rollin', others were just checking in or checking out. The inn worked like a well-oiled machine, everything happened on schedule. Dunes was sent through the inn sometimes just delivering random objects or guiding a disabled guest. He watched the guest go bye, never catching any of the other staff off beat. Dunes blended into the background of the inn. He once again found himself sitting next to Rollin' that day. He looked up at his boss.

"How did you get your inn to work like this?" Dunes asked breaking the silence of the inn.

"Equestrians are predictable usually they run off schedules, I make my inn work alongside their lives, it is boring sometimes. But this is why I like Ponyville, I can't predict what she's going to throw at me," Rollin' mused as he looked out a window.

"What do you mean it seems like a calm countryside village?" Dunes asked as he looked at the town.

"That is the thing, the people are different then the douchebags in Canterlot or Manehattan, the people are unique, before the princess's student joined the mess. Just last week we were attacked by both an Ursa Minor and a dragon, I just can't predict this mess. Same with my staff, I can't wait to see what you bring to the mess," Rollin' looked at Dunes laughing a little bit.

"What does that mean?" Dunes asked looking at his boss.

"Eh next time some mystical magical bullshit threatens this town you'll see," Rollin' said calmly.

Dunes gulped and wondered what the mean. The rest of the day went by without a hitch. Rollin' and Dunes walked into the dining room to find a meal set up on one of the tables. Edge, Hard Case, and Rouge were already at the table. Edge impatiently tapped at the table as Dunes and Rollin' took a seat at the table. Rollin' stood up and looked at the group.

"So how is my favorite group of jackasses doing tonight?" Rollin' asked looking down at the group. "Eh that doesn't matter; we are here to welcome Dunes to this mess of ours.

Some clapping happened. "Welcome to the idiot fest my lad," Rollin' said with smile; Dunes rubbed the back of his head. "You can stay or you can go your choice."

Dunes gulped and looked at the staff. "Well I guess I'll stay," Dunes answered.

Rollin' threw some keys at him. "Well here is your room keys. Welcome to our idiotic pursuit to become a grand inn. Let chow down!" Rollin' quickly started to put food on his plate.

The rest of the staff followed expect for Dunes, he calmly put some food on his plate as his fellow staff members chowed down. A pineapple hit Rollin' in the head.

A/N…

Well what do you think of Dunes. I wanted to add on a new member and I did, who knows I might have an inn six, eh eh. That was terrible, anyways this is first part of some chapters of our group of idiots trying to become a grand inn. Please review. I assume you think my story can be better or is dumb if you don't review also. Thank you bluecatcinema for your four reviews on my stories, they are so appreciated thank you so much. I thought it worthy for a shout out even though I didn't bring it up, you are great. My chapter is done have a nice day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter elven (sorry about the mistake in the chapter numbering last time)

Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony: friendship is magic nor any associated characters, all I own, but not make a profit off of is my OCs thank you have a nice day.

Rollin' paced back and forth by the mailbox, he pulled out his pocket watch and stared at it. Dunes sat in the background staring at his freaking out boss. Rollin' looked towards the sky and saw a gray figure come into view. Rollin' suddenly tackled the gray figure out of the sky causing the two crash on the ground.

"Derpy do you have mail for me!" Rollin' yelled as his eye twitched.

Derpy pulled out a few letters. "You sure are jumpy today," Derpy said as she stood up.

"I am waiting for a letter from the Grand Inn and Hotel Committee they are the key to getting my status as a grand inn," Rollin' said as he stared at the letters.

"Well good luck," Derpy flew off into the distance.

Rollin' walked into the inn with Dunes in tow. Rollin' jumped behind his desk and stared at the letters. Rollin' threw three bits towards Dunes.

"Manehatttaner sir?" Dunes asked as caught the bits.

"Equestria Today this time," Rollin' said as he grabbed out his letter opener.

"Got it sir," Dunes ran out of the inn.

Rollin' opened the letters. "Taxes, bills, and ads," Rollin' threw the letters in the trash. "One letter to go."

Rollin' gulped and opened the letter. "Dear Sir Rolling Clover of the Shamrock Inn because of outstanding reviews your inn shame be put under inspection by Feathery Breeze to see if you meet the standers of grand inn," Rollin' read aloud to himself.

Rollin' was about to celebrate, when Dunes busted into the lobby. "Sir take a look at this," Dunes ran up to Rollin' and gave him the paper.

Rollin' looked at the headline. "Yeah Saddle Arabia troopers appear at the boarder that's not new," Rollin' said confused.

"Not that, that," Dunes pointed at a smaller headline,

"Feathery Breeze has died," Rollin' fell back into his chair. "She was the easiest to please inspector in the whole entire committee."

"Sorry sir I heard you from outside and well yeah, hopefully they will send a replacement soon," Dunes said trying to calm his boss.

"Yeah maybe will get someone get as nice," Rollin' said with a faint glimpse of hope, suddenly a letter was thrown into the inn. "Oh look, there it is."

"Sorry I was aiming for the mailbox!" Derpy yelled from the outside.

"It's ok!" Rollin' yelled back and grabbed the letter. "Dear Rollin' with the passing of dear member Feathery Breeze we shall be sending our senior member Heavy Glaze to inspect your inn."

Rollin' felled back into his chair once again. "Dunes gather the staff now," Rollin' groaned.

Dunes walked off deeper into the inn as Rollin' slammed down a drink from his flask. The staff gathered in the lobby and stared at Rollin' as he took another drink from his flask.

"So what is it this time, we have to break into the first national bank of Equestria," Edge said as he sat down on a couch.

"No that is Friday, we have more important matters that cannot be solved by wearing camo," Rollin' said with a sigh.

"Aww," Rouge and Hard Case whined.

"So what are we dealing with another magical god attack?" Edge asked staring at his boss.

Rollin' got up and started to pace. "No, you know how we are trying to become a grand inn," Rollin' said as he paced.

"Yeah you wouldn't shut up about it for the last week," Edge groaned.

"Well we are now screwed, because Heavy Glaze shall be the one inspecting our inn," Rollin' said trying to be calm.

Suddenly Hard Case gasped and fainted. "With the exception of Hard Case, who is Heavy Glaze," Rouge asked as she stared at Hard Case.

"Dunes get a bucket of water and wake up Hard Case, secondly Heavy Glaze is famous critic that can destroy five star businesses and turn them into two star businesses," Rollin' said dramatically as his hooves slammed against a table.

Edge just stared at him. "Why the hell should we care?" Edge asked still confused.

"Do you like having a roof over your head for free, do you like gambling money, and do you like free five star meals?" Rollin' asked as if he was talking to a child.

Edge nodded his head. "Well he can destroy our business in a single night!" Rollin' yelled.

Dunes threw a bucket of water on Hard Case, making him spring to life. "Heavy Glaze!" Hard Case yelled in surprise.

Rollin' pulled out a picture of a dark red stallion in a fine pressed suit. "This is Heavy Glaze, he is a douche, a massive douche." Rollin' pointed to the stallion in the picture.

"So how will please this stallion?" Dunes asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Simple we are in Equestria every problem can be solved by ether books or mystical magical bullshit," Rollin' established. "So the plan is to raid the library."

"We have done worse," Edge said thinking over the plan.

"So does this happen often?" Dunes asked thinking about the plan.

"Yup highly often," Rollin' said. "No disagreements let go!"

Rollin' charged out of the inn. The rest of the staff followed him, the group suddenly busted into the library. The group ran towards the shelves and started to pull out books.

Twilight started to walk down the stairs. "Spike what's going on down…" Twilight stared at Rollin' and his staff tearing apart the library.

Dunes looked up and walked over to Twilight. "Sorry miss we will pay for the damages," Dunes said sheepishly as a book flew past him.

"No we won't!" Rollin' yelled from on top of a ladder.

"Umm we will at least clean up," Dunes said as he stared at his boss.

"No," Rollin' said as he threw down another book.

Twilight walked up to Rollin's ladder. "Rollin' what's going on here?" Twilight asked as she dodged an incoming book.

Rollin' stopped looking at books. "Simple we are solving are problems like real equestrians, we are looking for the easy way out in the form of a book or magical bullshit," Rollin' said as he looked at a book.

"Rollin' we don't solve all our problems like that," Twilight said.

"You don't?" A choir of voices said confused.

"Hey boss I found a book called a hundred and one potions, we might be able to poison him," Edge held up a book.

"Take it," Rollin' once again started to throw books.

"Rollin' what's the problem?" Twilight asked as she dodged more books.

"Simple the famous critic and former inn owner Heavy Glaze is coming here to inspect my inn to see if it is worth the title of a grand inn," Rollin' slide down the ladder.

"Wait the Heavy Glaze I read one of his books, it wasn't pleasant," Twilight said with a shiver.

"Yup and we have to deal with the jackass. He can destroy my inn," Rollin' said nervously as a bead of sweat went down his forehead.

Dunes handed him a towel. "Thank you Dunes," Rollin' rubbed his forehead.

"Rollin' I never stayed a night at your inn, but I have heard great things about it," Twilight said trying to cheer Rollin' up.

"Like what?" Rollin' asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm," Twilight started to think. "It is very safe apparently."

Rollin' sighed. "Yup we will become a grand inn because we are safe," Rollin' said as he rolled his eyes.

Dunes walked up to his boss. "Sir we scanned the library and we got nothing," Dunes said reluctantly.

Rollin' stood up on his hind legs. "Everyone gather around," Rollin' said this while clapping his hooves. "Ok everyone, we are screwed, but let's make a futile attempt to survive."

His staff clapped a little bit. "To the inn for planning!" Rollin' pointed a hoof into the air and the group left the library.

Spike walked into the library and stared at the mess. "Twilight what happened here?" Spike asked in shock.

"Spike begin making a check list we have a long day ahead of us," Twilight said excitedly as she looked at the mess.

Rollin's staff sat on the couch as Rollin' paced around the lobby trying to form a plan. Hard Case passed a bowl of popcorn to Edge as the watched their boss freak out. Rollin' suddenly stopped pacing and glared at his staff.

"Edge since you are currently useless you can waste time on your luggage cart or gambling," Rollin' said calmly.

"Whoo!" Edge ran out of the inn to parts unknown.

"Good now that the weakest link gone we can start the actual planning. Ok Hard Case no original recipes this time, I want you to prep the kitchen for a large array of dishes, kind of like that time when we bribed Twilight," Hard Case saluted and ran off. "Rouge you know my good liquor?"

"Sir you don't mean?" Rouge asked with a gasp.

"Yes go ahead," Rollin' sighed in defeat as Rouge walked off to the bar.

"What do I do sir?" Dunes asked as he straightened his hat.

"You prep the best suite and make sure the guests are doing fine, you might have other jobs down the road, but we need to make sure the inn is in its best shape," Rollin' said as he gathered himself.

"Got it sir," Dunes saluted and ran up the stairs.

Rollin' walked up to the fire place and stared at his pike. "By my family pike we shall survive!" Rollin' yelled as he threw a hoof in the air.

Rollin' pulled out his flask. "Now time to steel my nerves," Rollin' went behind his desk and started to drink.

The next day Rollin' walked down the hall with Dunes closely following. Rollin' threw his at Dunes and combed his hair for the first time in three years. Dunes caught the hat and gave Rollin' his a clean tie. Rollin' tied the tie and the two stood outside waiting. Suddenly an old black carriage can down the street and stopped. The pony driving the carriage hopped off and walked to the carriage door and opened it. A cold wind blew down the street and dark clouds flew overhead. An old pony wearing a clean dark suit emerged from the darkness of the carriage and scoffed at the view of the town. The dark red pony grabbed out his cane and started to walk. Rollin' tightened his tie as the pony approached. Dunes gulped nervously and grabbed Rollin's flask and took a quick swig from it. The dark red pony stared at Rollin' and Dunes.

"Who is the keeper," He said coldly.

"I am R. Clover the inn keeper, owner, and concierge. This is my lobby colt Dunes me and him shall be handling your requests during your stay," Rollin' said calmly and confidently.

Dunes remained silent as the pony poked him and Rollin' with a cane. "Your accent his looks you are not from around here are you?" The pony said with a glare.

"No sir we both hail from a different continent," Rollin' said maintaining a cool head.

"Let me guess you are from Shamrock Isle and he is from Sprein," The pony chuckled to himself.

The two nodded. "Ah both have some great grand inns, crushing this place shall even be more fun, you both now who I am?" The pony asked in between his chuckles.

"Yes Mr. Glaze famous critic, senior member of the grand inn and hotel committee, and former inn owner," Rollin' listed off.

Heavy Glaze smiled to himself. "Good, good," Heavy Glaze said. "Now get someone to take my bags to my room."

Rollin' stared at the large pile of bags next to the dark carriage. "One second sir," Rollin' popped his head into his lobby. "Edge bring the luggage cart!"

Edge went out holding the luggage cart and gapped at the amount of luggage. "Please guide me to my room," Heavy Glaze said as he walked into the lobby.

Rollin' and Dunes started to lead Heavy Glaze up the stairs. An occasionally a scoff could be heard or you could see Heavy Glaze glaring at another guest. The three were soon on top floor of the inn; they then entered a large room. It was decorated in with painting from Shamish artists and had Shamish artifacts placed around the room, it was painted in low calming earthy colors. A cool breeze entered the room from the open balcony. In the middle of the room was a table with a small meal and fine wine in a bucket of ice on top of it.

Heavy Glaze walked over to the table and took a seat at it. "Acceptable, I was feeling a bit hungry upon my arrival, the room is at least presentable, but it will take more than a nice room and food to win me over," Heavy Glaze said as he took a bite of his food. "You may leave me now I will ring for you if I want more."

Rollin' and Dunes left the room. "Finally dear god that stallion is intimidating," Rollin' exhaled deeply as he took off his tie and put on his hat.

Dunes nodded his head. "It felt weird being poked by that cane," Dunes rubbed the part of the body he was poked on.

"It is something that you get used to, old guest are weird. One time I think I was being hit on by an eighty four year old mare," Rollin' said with a shiver.

"That sounds disgusting," Dunes groaned at the thought.

"Yes it was, she thought since she was a duchess she could do whatever she wanted, reminds me she is coming next season," Rollin' said looking at his lobby colt.

"Ugh I should prepare myself for that," Dunes said as he straightened his hat.

"I have had to deal with her for four consecutive seasons," Rollin' said with a sigh.

The two walked down the lobby to see Edge pushing a filled luggage cart up the stairs. "When will we invent a pulley system to carry this shit for us," Edge groaned.

Rollin' sat behind his check in desk, when a bell suddenly rang. "Dunes go upstairs and see what Heavy Glaze wants," Rollin' said with a sigh.

Dunes ran upstairs and shortly returned. "Sir he wants the Canterlot Press," Dunes said nervously.

"The Canterlot Press is seven bits!" Rollin' yelled in surprise.

"He also wants us to get him coffee from a nearby café," Dunes added on.

"The fancy one?" Rollin' said with regret.

"The fancy one," Dunes repeated.

"Do we have to pay for it?" Rollin' asked.

Dunes nodded. "Go on do it," Rollin' sent Dunes off.

After three days of random and costly tasks. Rollin' was sitting in the lobby staring at his near empty wallet. Rollin' sighed and threw the wallet away and collapsed on his desk. He pulled out his flask and realized it was empty. He sighed and tried to go to sleep when Hard Case walked into the lobby.

Rollin' looked over at Hard Case. "Sir it is about Heavy Glaze," Hard Case said looking down at his boss.

"What is it now, does he want us to get him the latest Daring Do book again, clear out the baths so he can bathe in peace again, or is it something different like he wants to see Rouge juggle as Edge walks a tight rope for his entertainment. Tell me what is it now?" Rollin' asked a little bit ticked off.

"No sir he wishes to dine with you," Hard Case said calmly.

"That's different," Rollin' said taken off guard. "Did you get me my meal?"

"Yes sir corn, mashed potatoes, and cabbage," Hard Case said.

"Good I can enjoy something tonight," Rollin' walked off to the dining room with Hard Case in tow.

Rollin' groaned getting Hard Cases attention. "What's wrong boss?" Hard Case asked confused.

"Because of Heavy Glaze Dunes is being sent across town on wild goose chases, Edge has been made into his personal luggage monkey, we have had to ignore other guests, and I am seventy five bits in the hole," Rollin' said with a glare.

"Whoa I didn't even realize that, but it does example why I haven't seen Dunes these past two days," Hard Case said placing a hoof on his chin.

"Currently he is with Zecora getting fresh spring water," Rollin' said as he entered the dining room.

Heavy Glaze sat in the middle of the dining room away from the other guest. He slowly ate his food as Rollin' approached. Other guests whispered things under their breath or glanced at the two as Rollin' took a seat at the table.

Heavy Glaze looked up from his food at Rollin'. "Ah Shamish good you are here," Heavy Glaze said with a smirk. "I just wanted to tell you your food isn't absolute shit."

"Yes I know, I take pride in my chefs' skill," Rollin' said holding back a glare.

"He can cook pretty well, for another immigrant," Heavy Glaze said as he took another bite of his meal.

"I know you don't want to talk about food," Rollin' said as he took a bite of his food.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked calmly.

"Kind of," Rollin' said with sigh.

"You heard about it from some other sorry sap that had to deal with me, am I right?" Heavy Glaze already knew the answer.

"It is one of the privileges of owning one of the sixty phones in Equestria," Rollin' said with a smirk.

"Hmm so let us begin," Heavy Glaze said. "What were you before this inn?"

"I worked on the railroads until I was eighteen, then I was boxer until two years ago, that was when I started my inn," Rollin' said going into deep thought.

"A railroad worker and boxer what lead you to being an inn owner?" Heavy Glaze asked wondering about the transformation.

"When I was young and still on Shamrock Isle I went to this inn, it was fantastic something of legends. I was getting older and I was wasting my life as a boxer, I remembered the inn from when I was young and well it lead me to creating this mess," Rollin' moved a hoof around the room.

"Hmm your staff it is nothing, but immigrants right?" Heavy Glaze stared at Rouge and Edge talking.

"Look it seems to be a big hang up of yours about the fact that we are immigrants, if you got a problem with us you can get out, I don't care how prestige you are you got a problem with my staff you can rot in high Tartarus," Rollin' said with a glare.

Heavy Glaze chuckled to himself. "No, no I am surprised that the fact that you took them in, most ponies doesn't hire immigrants," Heavy Glaze said as he took a sip of wine.

"At the end of the day we all need a place to call our own; those ponies needed a job and place to stay so I took them in," Rollin' said as he smiled a little bit.

"Interesting, would you trade them for a better staff?" Heavy Glaze asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No way in Tartarus," Rollin' laughed to himself. "They may be idiots, but they are my idiots."

"Hmm that is all tomorrow I leave this place, thank you for taking my requests Shamish, you may leave," Heavy Glaze shooed Rollin' off.

"Have a nice night sir," Rollin' said as he walked off.

The next day Rollin' stood outside as the carriage drove off into the distance. Edge walked outside and stared at his boss.

"So are we a grand inn now?" Edge asked as he stared at his boss.

"We will know when we get a letter," Rollin' said as he took a drink from his flask.

"At least this shit week is over," Edge said with a smirk.

"Aye," Rollin' stared off into the distance as he took another drink.

A/N…

Yeah that is the end of the chapter. Also I now have over 100 views yay, I think I have about 118 views! Glad that it is finally done. I am not instantly going to give us the title of grand inn; I am going to wait a little bit. Yeah, I feel like my writing skill has improved a little bit since I started writing this, but I don't know. Tell me what you all think, please review, I may not want money, but I want acknowledgement. Please review, thank you have a nice day.


	12. Authors Note (Please Read)

A/N...

I am so sorry about not posting a new chapters this weekend. It is hard to regularly update when you don't have the internet. I am currently writing this from a separate computer that doesn't have my story on it. But I will try to add on more chapters ASAP. I am almost done with a new chapter so yeah I will attempt to get two chapters by Saturday or earlier. Also please oh please review. I need to know what you all like. What I am doing right or what am I doing wrong. I want to know if my hard work is being read or not. Please just review if you get a chance. Thank you have a nice day.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony: friendship is magic nor any associated characters, all I own, but not make a profit off of is my OCs thank you have a nice day.

Rollin' was sleeping behind his desk, snoring peacefully. The inn was dead quiet; the suns warm light broke through the windows. Everything was at peace. Rollin' continued to snore when suddenly a knock came on the inn's door. Rollin' slowly woke up and glared at the door. He leapt over his desk and opened the door and Twilight standing there holding a clipboard with a list on it.

"Ah Rollin' great seeing you. As you probably know Celestia will be coming into to town soon so I have been asking around town for everypony to pitch in and do their part to make the town perfect for when she visits so can you and your staff come out and help?" Twilight asked shoving the clipboard towards him.

Rollin' yawned and closed the door. "So I will take that as a maybe!" Twilight yelled from behind the door.

Rollin' went behind his desk and went back to sleep, when all the sudden two loud girly screens filled the air. Rollin' eyes jumped open and he looked like he just was sucking on a lemon. He woke up and started to walk towards the kitchen, he wandered through the empty hallway. As he walked into the dining room and saw Rouge wearing he ear plugs, Rollin' groaned and walked into the kitchen. On top of the inland were Dunes and Hard Case shaking holding each other.

"What are you two doing," Rollin' put a hoof on his forehead and sighed.

Hard Case started to hyperventilate. "There was a bug eating the food," Dunes sobbed out. "It was round and small and it eating everything."

Rollin' turned around and started to walk away. "Wait boss please get rid of the bug!" Hard Case yelled scared.

Rollin' groaned. "Where is the little thing," Rollin' sighed and took a drink from his flask.

The two pointed to the storage cabinet, Rollin' walked over and yawned. "You know you two woke me up from a good nap because of ahhhhhhh!" A swarm of rainbow colored bugs flew out of the cabinet knocking him down. "Dear God parasprites!"

"Aaahhhhh!" Somepony yelled as the parasprites swarmed the kitchen.

Rollin' ran out of the kitchen and tackled down Rouge. "What is it boss?" Rouge asked as she looked up at Rollin'.

"Parasprites," Rollin' hissed still freaking out.

A look of terror formed on her face. "Oh my," Rouge gasped shocked.

"Quickly warn Edge," Rollin' said as he ran off.

Rollin' ran upstairs to the roof and stared down at the town. Rollin' stood still catching his breath for a moment. "Citizens of Ponyville the apocalypse has come buy fresh water, bury your gold!" Rollin' yelled while waving his hooves in the air.

Random ponies looked at the blur on top of the inn. "I think Rollin' finally lost it," A pony said.

"Great now I owe Carrot Top five bits," A pony whined.

Rollin' rubbed black paint under his eyes. "I am coming for you wee devils, you shall not tarnish my plot of land," Rollin' said with a glare.

Rollin' walked back into the inn to see the parasprites chasing Dunes and Hard Case. Edge was fending some of them with pitchfork. Rollin' took out an apple and threw it out a window. The parasprites chased it into the Everfree.

"Ugh I always hated those parasprites," Edge sighed and fell on the ground.

"Those things ruined my parent's farm so many times, they terrified me so much," Hard Case said with a shiver

"I always heard of these things causing famines everywhere," Rollin' said. "Glad they flew into the Everfree."

"They are so bright," Dunes rubbed his eyes. "It is like being punched by a rainbow."  
"Good thing we got rid of them," Rouge popped out of a box she was hiding in.

"Yup just as long as nobody takes them in we will be fine, but who would be that dumb," Rollin' said with a slight giggle.

Suddenly everyone eyes opened wide. "Oh dear God we live in town of idiots," Rollin' whimpered.

"No we should give them the benefit of the doubt for once," Dunes said trying to calm down Rollin'.

"I did that once and the well burned down," Rollin' said with a sigh.

"How did they burn a well?" Edge asked confused.

"I haven't figured it out to this day," Rollin' said while rubbing his chin. "It was made out of stone too."

The five looked at it each other. "We should look around town just to be safe," The five said in perfect union.

Rollin' walked out of his inn and stared at ponies running around town holding party supplies. Rollin' sighed as he heard hammers in the distance. Rollin' walked down the street dodging ponies that were running around aimlessly. He saw Twilight and walked over to her.

"Quite some operation you are running here Miss Sparkle," Rollin' said as he glanced at the ponies at work.

"Oh Rollin' glad you are here I really need your help," Twilight said with a smile. "Ok I need Hard Case and Rouge to help the Cakes with the royal banquet, Dunes can help with the gardening, and Edge and Rouge can work on the banner."

"Umm Twilight," Rollin' stared at her strangely.

"Oh don't worry you can direct the ponies in the east part of Ponyville I haven't been able to get over there yet," Twilight said pointing off to the east.

"That is not why I am here," Rollin' said.

"Rollin' don't you care about impressing Princess Celestia," Twilight said with a gasp.

"No not really, I am just here to ask you if you have seen any strange animals around these parts." Rollin' said casually.

"Umm no I have been too busy you could ask Fluttershy if you get a chance, but I really need…" Twilight turned around to see a dust cloud in the form of Rollin'.

Rollin' walked down the dirt trail to Fluttershy's house. Lying on the ground were apple cores, banana peels, and other random eaten fruits. Rollin' walked over to see Fluttershy's house bursting with life. Rollin' knocked on the door and Fluttershy's head popped out of a crack in the door.

"Oh umm hi Rollin' how are you doing," Fluttershy asked surprised.

A loud buzzing noise came from behind her. "I am doing fine Fluttershy, what's that noise?" Rollin' asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing Rollin' why are you here?" Fluttershy asked trying to remain calm.

"Well you see this morning I found these insects called parasprites in my inn and we need to run them out of town, have you seen them?" Rollin' asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm what do they look like?" Fluttershy asked as she looked inside of her house.

"Small, pastel colored, have big eyes," Rollin' listed off.

"Oh my I haven't seen anything like that," Fluttershy said nervously. "Good bye Rollin'."

"Well if you see them tell me, so I can run them out of town with torches and pitchforks," Rollin' said as he waved goodbye.

Rollin' pulled out a flashlight and mirror and started to signal. "Everyone meet me by the bushes nearby Fluttershy's house I think she is hiding parasprites," Rollin' signaled.

"This is so cool do you guys always do this spy stuff?" Dunes signaled.

"At least twice a week," Rollin' signaled. "Now get over here."

"Should I bring snacks?" Hard Case signaled.

"Is this your first stake out of course you bring snacks!" Rollin' signaled.

Rollin' yawned and crawled into the bushes. "Now I wait," Rollin' said as he looked out of the bushes.

After a half hour the whole entire staff was in the bushes. The night went by quickly and soon enough everyone was passed out. The sun stretched over Ponyville waking up the staff. Rollin' yawned and Hard Case passed him a cup of coffee.

"These bushes are really nice," Dunes said with a yawn.

Edge gave hair brush to Rouge. "Fluttershy is friends with this excellent gardener she takes care of the plants around here," Rouge said as she fussed with her tangled mane.

Rollin' calmly took a sip of coffee. "I feel like we forgetting something," Rollin' said as he rubbed his head.

"Here are those apples you wanted Fluttershy I don't understand why you needed so many of them," Applejack said from over the bushes.

Rollin' spit out his coffee and the staff jumped out of the bushes. The five charged at the apple cart as the parasprites ate the apples. Rollin' collapsed on the ground as the parasprites multiplied and flew off. Edge grabbed his pitchfork and sighed.

"What were you five doing in my bushes?" Fluttershy asked as she stared at the five.

"We were going to stake out your house to prevent that from happening!" Rollin' pointed to the swarm of parasprites approaching Ponyville. "But we fell asleep."

"Rollin' you really need to stop spying on ponies," Twilight said with a sigh.

"If you have as much free time as I do, you would start spying on other ponies too," Rollin' pouted a little bit.

"It's ok sir," Dunes patted his boss back.

"Anyways there is only one way to solve this parasprites problem," Hard Case pulled out a torch and pitchfork.

"We shall run them out of town like we were in the old country," Rouge said as she lite a torch.

Twilight put out the torch. "Before we go down the Frankenpony route, we can try to herd them and bring them to the Everfree," Twilight chided to the inn staff. "No pony can herd like Applejack."

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash agreed loudly. "We can drive them back to the forest."

Applejack scoffed. "I'll rastle 'em up, but I need everypony's help do it. Twilight, you and Rarity wait over there. I'll herd the little critters straight at ya like a funnel. Rainbow Dash, you and Fluttershy stay on top of 'em, don't let 'em fly away," Applejack ordered.

"What should we captain Jack?" Rollin' asked with a mock salute.

"Umm just stay there," Applejack said as she ran off.

Rollin' sat on the ground and Hard Case gave him a cup of coffee. "Thank you Hard Case," Rollin' took a sip of coffee.

Suddenly Pinkie Pie popped out of the bushes. "Do you have a rain stick, harp, fiddle, accordion, and guitar I can borrow?" Pinkie Pie asked appearing to be dead serious.

The five pulled out the instruments out of hammer space (Who has what instrument is up to you to find out.). Pinkie Pie grabbed the instrument and disappeared in the bushes. The five sat peacefully on the grass drinking coffee as the chaos continues. Small conversations popped up as the mane six tried to herd the parasprites. The parasprites disappeared into the Everfree after a few minutes. Rollin' yawned and got up and walked over to Twilight.

"See Rollin' we didn't need to be violent to solve this problem," Twilight said proudly.

Rollin' took a swig from his flask and pointed upwards to a new swarm of parasprites buzzing around. Twilight's mouth gapped open at the sight.

"Where did they come from?" Twilight asked surprised.

"Well I may have just kept one. Heh. I couldn't help myself. They're just so cute," Fluttershy giggled a little bit.

Rollin' held up a pitchfork and torch, only for Twilight to push them down. "Just let me do this like we would in the old country," Rollin' groaned.

"We don't have time to keep rounding these things. What do we do now?" Twilight frowned as Rollin' raised the pitchfork again.

"We call in the weather patrol," Rainbow Dash blew away some parasprites.

Rollin' went back to his staff and drank from his flask. "I still don't why they won't let us get rid of these pests," Rollin' said confused.

"I know they do realize that exterminators exist right?" Edge asked rhetorically.

"They probably want to save them because they are so cute," Hard Case said cute in a girly voice, then groaned.

"I hate how bright they are," Dunes groaned. "And I used to like everything."

"It's ok Dunes," Rouge as she patted his head.

All the sudden a Pegasus crashed on the ground next to them. "Another one bites the dust," Rollin' sang.

"Should we be protecting the farm so they don't keep multiplying," Dunes suggested.

"Nah I think the child and the old lady can handle it," Rollin' shrugged. "If it wasn't for the mass destruction this would be a nice day."

The staff nodded. "So Twilight do you have a new plan or what!" Rollin' yelled.

"I am going to cast a spell to make them stop eating all the food!" Twilight yelled as she casted the spell.

A parasprites stared at an apple then turned around. A brief of relief filled the town, and then suddenly a parasprites ate part of a house.

"Well this town is going to be destroyed by cute insects," Rollin' said rather calmly. "I always thought we would just fade away into obscurity."

"We are going to have to get new jobs aren't we?" Hard Case asked sadly.

"Unless," Rollin' pulled out his pitchfork and torch.

"I don't think we have enough time sir," Dunes said as the parasprites ate a cart.

Rollin' pouted and put the pitchfork and torch away. Rollin' then walked over to a panicking Twilight. "You know this wouldn't have happened if," Rollin' waited for Twilight to finish his sentence.

"If we ran them out of town," Twilight grumbled.

"If we ran them out of town!" Rollin' repeated.

"Rollin' I have a new plan, you could just punch the parasprites out of town, I know how much you like punching things," Twilight said freaking out.

"That may be true, but," Rollin' pointed to the approaching Princess Celestia.

"Okay new new plan Rainbow Dash you distracted them," Twilight said still freaking out.

Rainbow Dash flew off. "Good. Everyone else build an exact copy of Ponyville right over there. We've got less than a minute," Twilight sobbed. "Zecora was right, we're doomed. Oh no, the princess is here. It's all over!"

Rollin' patted her back. "Well honor serving alongside you Twilight if you need me I will be building a boat to sail back to the Shamrock Isle to escape the utter destruction of Equestria," Rollin' pulled out a hammer and walked off.

Suddenly polka filled the town. Rollin' turned around to see Pinkie Pie hopping through town with instruments along her body. The parasprites stopped eating Ponyville and started following her. Rollin' shrugged and put away the hammer and sat on the grass with his staff.

"It is a nice day," Dunes said calmly.

"Isn't winter coming?" Hard Case asked out nowhere.

"No, it's not like we can skip fall," Rollin' said.

A/N…

Well here we go a new chapter for all you. I feel like this chapter is a little bit like meh and rushed, but I did enjoy swarm of century and I felt like I could kick up a little dust. So yeah next up is Winter Wrap Up, not much I can do there ether, but I will try. Please review, have a nice day.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony: friendship is magic nor any associated characters, all I own, but not make a profit off of is my OCs thank you have a nice day

Rollin' woke up to the sound of the recently fixed radio and his least favorite loud mouth. "Hello, hello, hello Equestria! Burr it is chilly outside and I am freezing my flank off in here, that only means I got keep the hot jams coming all day. Wahoo! I am feeling fantastic it is gonna be the first day of spring soon…" Rollin' tuned the radio out and walked over to the window.

He yawned and opened it, snow rushed into the dark room. Rollin' smacked his lips and stared out into the distance as snow gathered on his face. There was nothing back darkness in the sky.

Rollin' yawned. "Why did we skip fall," Rollin' fell back into the snow that was filling his room.

Rollin' laid in the snow for a few moments until he heard a knock at his door. He crawled on the floor and opened the door. Dunes stood there holding a wool coat in a dry cleaning bag and a vest pale white vest with red cross on it.

"Good morning boss," Dunes said calmly.

"Dunes," Rollin' replied still not getting up.

"You told me to get your dry cleaning for this morning," Dunes walked into the snow filled room.

"Thank you my colt," Rollin' got up and dressed in his normal attire. "Give me the read for the day."

Dunes pulled out a piece of paper. "Today is the Winter Wrap Up and we are in charge of the Rest and Medical division," Dunes read aloud.

Rollin' groaned. "Ugh the Winter Wrap is such a dumb chore," Rollin' put on his jacket and vest. "Did you ever have to do this stuff in Sprein?"

"No sir, we don't have winter," Dunes replied stoutly.

"Then you are a lucky bastard," Rollin' as he walked out of the room.

"What do we do about the snow in your room?" Dunes asked as more snow fell into the room.

"Eh I don't care!" Rollin' yelled from down the hall.

Dunes ran over to Rollin' and walked alongside him. "So why are we in charge of a medical division?" Dunes asked trying to make conversation.

"Well it is rare for someone to get injured and if someone does it is something that's pretty minor so they give us a few nurses to deal with the medical stuff," Rollin' explained. "But," Rollin' hissed out. "They real reason we are in charge is because we own the Inn. Whenever somepony gets tired, or stubs a hoof or blah blah, they get sent here."

"I don't see the problem with that, it sounds kinda nice," Dunes said with a smile.

Rollin' stared at him in shock. "Nice, while those ponies are here we are required to give them food, drinks, and lodging, sure it may be nice, but this day lowers my profits and supplies like that," Rollin' made a snapping noise.

"Oh I thought the town would give us some stuff," Dunes said rubbing the back of his head.

"Nope not even a single itchy blanket I can pawn off," Rollin' said as he took a swig from his flask.

"I do have one more question," Dunes added on.

"What's that?" Rollin' asked while raising an eyebrow.

"How do we snap?" Dunes asked as he stared at his front hooves.

"I…I don't know," Rollin' said surprised.

Rollin' walked down the stairs and into the main lobby, around him was beds, hot food, and coffee set across the lobby. Calming jazz music played in the background as Rollin' went behind the check inn desk. Small embers flickered from the fire place as some nurses chattered away. Rollin' sighed and took a drink from his flask. A cool wind blew through Ponyville; the sun had not even risen yet. Dunes sat next to his boss waiting for an order. The sounds of cooking came from down the hall. A warm welcoming feeling filled the air. Suddenly a door opened and Mayor Mare walked in.

"Rollin' good to see that the inn is already set up already set up," Mayor Mare commented.

"Eh we finished setting this place up around midnight and Hard Case woke up an hour ago to get the food ready, I really didn't do that much," Rollin' shrugged. "So do you anything in general Mayor?"

"I was just making sure nothing wrong will happen like the last two years," Mayor Mare winced at the memory.

"I had no clue the furnace would have exploded," Rollin' said hastily.

"What about the bear from last year?" Mayor Mare asked with a glare

"I did not want the bear to chase me into town," Rollin' shot back.

"Look please don't have a repeat of those years," Mayor Mare said as she walked out of the inn.

"That pansy bear didn't even maul anyone!" Rollin' yelled as he leaned over his desk.

Rollin' plopped back into his chair. "Why was the bear following you?" Dunes asked interested.

"I don't know maybe it liked my musk," Rollin' sighed and stared at Dunes confused. "Your mustache is running."

Dunes gasped and covered his face. Rollin' chuckled as Dunes rushed up stairs. Rollin' walked outside and stared at the town. He looked next to him to see Rouge and Edge trying to pull a large sleigh out of snow. Rollin' sighed as the two slipped and slide down a hill. Rollin' walked back inside and grabbed a donut. He slowly nibbled on it, when a pony walked into the inn.

"Mr. Clover the mayor is addressing the town you are wanted," The pony said.

"But what about my donut?" Rollin' whined as he waved around the donut.

"I think your job is more important than a donut," The pony replied sharply.

"Fine I will be there," Rollin' muttered something under his breath and put the donut in the desk.

Rollin' walked outside as Edge and Rouge struggled to climb up the hill. He sighed at the two and pulled out the sleigh with one hoof. Rollin' rubbed a hoof along the large old sleigh. Edge and Rouge crawled on top of the hill, only to see Rollin' glaring down at them. Rollin' sat on top the sleigh as Edge and Rouge strapped themselves onto it. Rollin' put a small flag with a red cross on the sleigh. Rouge and Edge started to pull the sleigh into town.

"Ugh I hate this so much," Edge whined as he trotted through the snow.

"Why do we have to do this?" Rouge whined trying not to freak out.

"Because of two solid reasons, one you two are pretty useless today and two shut your traps," Rollin' said with a glare.

The two returned the glare and continued onwards. "I wish we had boots," Rouge muttered.

"I will buy you two nice clothes for the spring after this," Rollin' said quietly.

"Thanks," Edge replied.

"I wish we could make some money off of today though and tomorrow too and probably the next day. It takes this place so long to end winter," Rollin' moaned as he rubbed his face.

"At least I get my work out," Rouge said with a smile. "I think I might even get a muscle after this!"

"Umm keep wishing kid," Rollin' sweated a little bit.

The sleigh stopped and Rollin' walked up to the stage as Mayor Mare blabbered on with the speech. Rollin' stared at the crowd, trying to guess who would be the first to be in his inn, whining.

"Thank you, everypony, for being here bright and early. We need every single pony's help to wrap up winter, and bring in spring," The Mayor Mare announced over pony's cheers. "Now, all of you have your vests, and have been assigned to your teams, so let's do even better than last year, and have the quickest Winter Wrap Up ever!"

Rollin' yawned as the pony's cheered. The pony's scattered as Rollin' took a drink from his flask. Out of nowhere a musical interlude started to play, Rollin' spitted out his drink as his eyes widened. Rollin' dashed off the stage and ran towards the sleigh.

"Rouge and Edge start running!" Rollin' yelled as the music became louder and voices started to sing along.

"What about our team?" Rouge asked as she started to run.

"Screw them! I refuse to join a musical!" Rollin' leapt on top of the sleigh.

" _Winter Wrap Up!_ " A choir of voice rang out of the town.

Rollin' sighed in relief as the sleigh glided to the inn. Rollin' sat behind his desk as pony with a long dirty mane stumbled into the inn over dramatically. His rainbow colored sun glasses fell off his face as he flopped on the ground.

"Oh I am so tired, so over worked. I can barely lift a hoof, stallion," The pony said mocking a weak voice.

"It only has been five minutes," Rollin' deadpanned.

"Ow, ow my hoof look at it tremble dude," The pony whined as his hoof shook.

"Why don't you walk it off dude," Rollin' said in a mocking tone.

"Do I have to get the mayor because I'm tired?" The pony asked.

"Someone give this stallion a bed!" Rollin' yelled as Dunes carried the pony away.

"Thanks dude," The pony said as he lied down.

"God damn hippie," Rollin' muttered under his breath.

Suddenly a bunch of ponies with dread looks, leather chaff vests, rainbow colored head bands, wooden jewelry, and peace sign tattoos busted through the door. Each one of them whining about something and then flopping on the ground.

"They better not turn my inn into a music festival," Rollin' growled as he glared at the crowd.

Rollin' hid under his desk and took a nap. After an hour he woke to the sound of drums and chanting. Rollin' popped his head out from under his desk. He saw pony's swaying and frolicking through the lobby, down the hallway he heard more drums. Rollin' glared at the people as he went under his desk again. Suddenly a bell rang making Rollin' head hit the top of the desk. He raised his head out and saw Twilight waving at him awkwardly.

"Twilight please tell me you're not another hippie," Rollin' begged.

"Umm no, Rollin' I was wondering if I could help your group?" Twilight asked nervously.

"Sure we don't do much though, let me think what you can do," Rollin' looked around and saw Dunes carrying a tool case. "Hey Dunes what you doing?"

"I am going down to fix the water heater," Dunes replied.

"You can help Dunes Twilight," Rollin' said quickly.

"I don't really know a lot about repairs," Twilight said caught a bit off guard.

"Neither does anyone else here, but there is no better way to learn something then on the fly," Rollin' said in a teaching tone. "Also where is that dragon of yours?"

"Spike is right next to me, well he should be," Twilight looked around.

Rollin' pointed to Spike sleeping on top of passed out hippies. Twilight levitated Spike on to her back and followed Dunes down stairs. Rollin' sat behind his desk watching the hippies throw flowers around. Rollin' groaned, then sudden explosion came from underground, Dunes and Twilight ran upstairs and shut the door behind them. The two tried to walk casually pass Rollin'.

"You two blew it up didn't you," Rollin' said sharply.

"Sorry so much sir," Dunes pleaded.

"Twilight you should go," Rollin' said with a sigh. "It wasn't your fault it was mine, sorry."

"It's ok Rollin'," Twilight tried to cheer him up.

"Sorry I couldn't find anything for you to do Twilight, these hippies don't want anything," Rollin' said while glaring at the hippies.

"Umm sir it wasn't that water heater blew up rather the pipes around it," Dunes piped out.

"Did you turn off the water?" Rollin' asked face hoofing.

Dunes gave him a blank stare. "God damn it, turn off the water!" Rollin' yelled.

A hippie stumbled up to the desk. "Hey duuude," The hippie dragged out talking as if he was in a daze. "Could you stop yelling it's harshening my mellow."

The hippie stumbled off as Rollin' pulled out a baseball bat. Twilight levitated the baseball bat as she left the inn. Rollin' feel back into his chair and pouted. The hippies started building something in the back of the lobby. Rollin' glared at them in silence as they continued construction. A very wet Dunes swam out of the basement and huddled near the fireplace. The smell of incense filled the air, much to the displeasure of team. The hippies finished the construction and one took to the stage with an acoustic guitar.

"Everypony we have gathered here today to stick it the stallion!" The hippie yelled raising a hoof in the air. "For too long he has dragged us down, saying what we can and can't down, so let's show him what for!"

The hippie suddenly started playing ear ranching acoustic guitar music. "Dear God they started a music festival," Rollin' gasped in terror.

" _Stick it to the, stick it to the stallion_ ," The pony screeched loudly.

"No, no, no!" Rollin' collapsed on the ground shaking his hooves in the air. "You idiots you brought them here damn you damn you all to Tartarus!"

The pony from earlier walked into the inn and stared at the hippies dancing. "The mayor is calling for all team leaders," The pony stuttered out.

"Thank God," Rollin' walked outside and rode his sleigh into town.

Rollin' walked up the farm area and chuckled at the already bickering team leaders. "Started the party without me I see," Rollin' chuckled pulling out a chair out of hammer space.

Applejack glared at him. "What in tarnation is so funny?" Applejack asked a little bit angry at the laughter.

"While you all frolic around arguing, my inn is being turned into a hippie music festival!" Rollin' yelled out of nowhere.

"What is wrong with that?" Fluttershy asked confused.

"Oh nothing is wrong with it," Rollin' said that part calmly. "If I made money off of it! But no it is my job to cater to the whims of those hippies and I can't kick them out so they waste my day and how much work gets done, while ruining my supplies!"

"Well what can we do about it, it's in the rules-" Applejack was interrupted.

"The rules this rules that, screw the rules I need money!" Rollin' yelled.

"Oh! What in Equestria are you all arguing about? This sort of silliness is why we were late for spring last year, and the year before that, and the year before that," Mayor Mare appeared out of nowhere breaking up the argument.

"Did she say late?" Twilight whisper asked no-one.

"I was hoping my amazingly inspirational speech," Rollin' scoffed at that. "Would urge everyone to do better than last year, but now it looks like we're going to be later than ever. I mean just look at this catastrophe. The ice scorers made the ice chunks too big to melt. The nest designer is horrendously behind, we need several hundreds, and she's only made one," Rarity sobbed at that statement. "And don't get me started on all the clouds in the sky, the icicles on the trees, and no all the work force is leaving to go to some music festival…This isn't good, not at all," Mayor Mare said the last part dramatically.

A group of pony's holding instruments walked by. "Hey dudes and dudettes could you tell me where that music festival at?" One of them asked.

"Go get a manecut!" Rollin' yelled.

"Whoa dude chill," The pony said.

"Chill I'll show you chill!" Rollin' was held back by Applejack.

The group continued to argue and complain. "Stop!" Twilight yelled ending the mess. "Sorry. I know you all want to complete your jobs on time, but arguing or beating up hippies is no way to go about it. What you need is organization, and I'm just the pony for the job."

"Wait!" Rollin' yelled before the pony's spilt up. "Can I have permission to kick out the hippies?"

Mayor Mare sighed. "Fine go ahead," She gave Rollin' and slip of paper.

Rollin' gasped excitedly. "Best winter ever," Rollin' squealed.

Rollin' rode his sleigh back to the in. He busted open the doors and a cold wind entered the inn. Rollin' smiled as he approached the stage. He walked on top of the stage and literally threw the hippie other stage. He tapped the microphone.

"Testing ah good this works," Rollin' said in a happy tone. "Everypony I have a very up lifting message, it says," Rollin' took out the paper. "Get off my land."

"Hey you can't kick us out," One hippie piped out from the middle of the crowd.

"Oh I can and I will happily do it," Rollin' said maintaining his tone.

"There are more of us then him, he can't get rid of all of us," One of them said.

Rollin' cracked his neck and hooves. The next five minutes were a blur of bodies, hits, and many colors. The next moment a group of hippie's bodies were piled outside. One of them with a few lost teeth pipped out something.

"You can't own property stallion," He whined.

"I can, but that's because I'm not a penniless hippie," Rollin' replied as he slammed the inn doors.

A/N…

I am so sorry for all these late or delayed posts. Things have been really complicated lately and I am also having problem with inspiration. I will work my hardest to find a place with the internet to post and hope my old 2006 laptop won't die on me. I am so sorry for all this. Please review, post, favorite, and follow, whatever you want to do. Have a nice day.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony: friendship is magic nor any associated characters, all I own, but not make a profit off of is my OCs thank you have a nice day.

Rollin' slowly trotted through the dirt roads outside of Ponyville. He stood still and stared at the clear field up ahead. He kneeled down and rubbed the dew on the grass. A small smile formed on his face.

"Just like home," Rollin' said to himself cheerfully.

He sat down in the grass enjoying the cool spring morning. Out of nowhere a loud buzzing sound filled the air. Rollin' looked around and saw an incoming rainbow colored blur. Rollin' quickly got on his hooves and tried running. Only to swept away by the tail wind of the blur. Rollin' growled as he flew down a hill, landing next to Fluttershy who was quietly cheering. Rollin' groggily stood up and stared at the blur continuing to fly around at top speed.

"Good morning Rollin," Fluttershy said cheerfully.

"It was Fluttershy," Rollin' replied sharply. "Why's she up before noon?"

"Oh Rainbow Dash she is practicing a trick," Fluttershy answered quietly.

Rollin' looked up to see Rainbow Dash flying around a cloud quickly. He muttered silent disapproval and glared at her as she dropped down towards the two. Rollin' pulled out two army helmets and put them on his and Fluttershy head. Suddenly Rainbow Dash was flung backwards into town. Rollin' sighed and put away the helmets.

"So what was that about?" Rollin' asked as he watched Rainbow Dash crashed into something.

"Oh Rainbow Dash is practicing a few tricks for the Young Flyers Competition in Cloudsdale," Fluttershy said as she started to fly after Rainbow Dash.

"Damn it is already that time of year," Rollin' said with a small greedy smile. "Time for some marketing."

Rollin' walked back to his inn. He kicked open the doors and walked into the lobby. Dunes quickly took to Rollin's side.

"Yes sir," Dunes said quickly.

"Gather the staff Dunes time to pawn some Pegasuses or Pegasi or whatever they are called," Rollin said as bits formed in his eyes.

Dunes stared at his boss confused, but walked off to gather the staff. The staff walked in and saw Rollin' with a greedy look on his face. Edge sighed and sat on the couch.

"Everyone it is one of the best times of the year," Rollin' said excitedly.

"Leif Erickson Day," Rouge excitedly put on a fake beard.

"No that is next Wednesday," Dunes deadpanned.

Rouge deflated as Rollin' cleared his throat. "Anyways the Young Flyers Competition in Cloudsdale is this week," Rollin' said with a smile.

This statement was met was a groan from Edge and a cheer from Hard Case. "What's the Young Flyer Competition?" Dunes asked confused.

"Imagine a bunch of Pegasus, famous celebrity, politicians, and up and coming flyers in one place, all showing off their best tricks," Rollin' said, and then a greedy smile formed on his face. "Last year we went up there to advertise the inn and sell some food and we got rich off of it!"

"But the ponies are so annoying," Edge groaned.

"But the bits Edge, we were rolling in the almighty equestrian dollar," Rollin' said drooling a little bit.

Dunes wiped the drool off his boss and stood next to him. "Thank you Dunes," Rollin' replied.

"How will even get up there we can't fly," Rouge said confused.

"That is where you are wrong," Rollin' replied. "I called in a favor."

"You didn't call him did you?" Hard Case asked terrified.

"Oh I did," Rollin' said with a small smirk.

"Not him," Hard Case whined.

Suddenly the doors where slammed open by a wind. In the middle of the frame, was figure wrapped in a cloak, his red eye's glowed through the darkness of his hood. He slowly walked towards Rollin'; with every step he took lights went out. Hard Case gulped and ducked behind a couch. The figure walked up to Rollin' and stared him in the eyes.

Rollin' chuckled and hugged the figure. "Negative you old dirty bastard how you doin'," Rollin' said laughing.

"I am doing great Rollin'," Negative said in snake like whisper.

His voice sent a shiver down the staff's spines. "Guys I would like you meet a friend of me and my dad, Negative the most magical unicorn in Coltlyn he specializes in transformation," Rollin' said as he patted Negative's back.

"Oh come on Rollin' I am not that magical," Negative said embarrassed.

"You turned a rat into bits you are pretty magical," Rollin' shot back.

"Anyways do you have the stuff?" Negative asked hopefully.

"Of course I do," Rollin' gave Negative a jar of dirt. "Fresh out of the graveyard."

"Thank you Rollin' now my part of the deal," Negative turned to the staff. "This will hurt for a second."

"What?" Dunes asked confused.

Suddenly a black aura covered the staff and Rollin', followed by a large flash. Some staff members screamed as the flash kept going. The flash ended and Negative walked off.

"Hey in a few months the Don and my dad are coming into town want to join them!" Rollin' asked from the ground.

"Maybe I don't know," Negative replied unsure.

"Yeah, I haven't really planned it out either. Bye dude," Rollin' waved him good bye.

Hard Case moaned loudly. "I hate him so much," He whined.

"Come on ponies enough, nap time is over, time to start packing we leave tomorrow," Rollin' said as he got on his hooves.

Rollin' walked off. "I can't feel my legs," Edge said as he tried to stand.

The next morning Rollin' walked into the lobby to see most of his staff passed out on the ground. Rollin' growled and kicked them awake. Dunes walked down the stairs holding a small suit case as Hard Case was kicked next to him.

"Good morning Hard Case," Dunes said nonchalantly.

Hard Case replied with a groan of pain. "Come on you idiots we got a long flight to Cloudsdale!" Rollin' yelled as he walked outside.

The staff followed him outside and on to a hot air balloon. "So Rollin' do you know how to fly this?" Rouge asked as she hopped into the basket.

"I have no clue," Rollin' cut the rope and the balloon flew off.

"So we are trapped in the middle of the sky with no clue how to fly this thing," Rouge replied nervously.

"Yup," Rollin' said calmly.

Rouge screamed loudly. "Rouge calm down," Edge said a little bit annoyed.

"He has finally done it; he has finally led us to our doom!" Rouge screamed over dramatically.

Rouge fainted. "She didn't notice the flock of Pegasus above us did she," Rollin' said with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope," Dunes deadpanned.

"No way am I hiring a pilot I am just going to use their tail wind," Rollin' reasoned. "Fifty bits for a safe passage to Cloudsdale, this is perfectly safe."

"Sure boss," Edge said as a Pegasus crashed into the balloon and fell down.

"Sweet speed boost," Rollin' chuckled.

The group continued to ride the tail wind of the Pegasus. Rollin' pulled out his harp and started to play a calming tune. The sun shone through the clouds as they slowly floated towards Cloudsdale. Dunes stared down at the countryside with a forlorn look.

"What's on your mind my boy?" Rollin' asked as he continued to play.

"Oh I just miss my home; my dad was hot balloon pilot before we left for Equestria. I always loved looking down on the countryside now I don't know what to think," Dunes said with a shrug.

"Through river, root, and stone the distance call of home, so far, but always with us inside our hearts and bones. No breadth or sphere or white mountain sheer can quell the call of home," Rollin' sang quietly.

"What's that?" Dunes asked as Rollin' hummed.

"Eh a line from a song I know. We all miss our home, no matter what; she is always calling to us. We can see amazing sights everyday of our lives, but we can't just forget our homes my boy. Maybe one day we can return, but hey right now you all will always have a home in my inn," Rollin' mused with a smile.

Dunes returned the smile. A bright multi-colored light suddenly filled the sky; Rollin' looked over to see a Rarity with large butterfly wings emerge out of the clouds, followed by a hot air balloon with Twilight and her friends in it.

Rollin' inhaled sharply and ducked deeper in the basket. "Everyone get down," Rollin' hissed quietly.

"Why?" Hard Case asked.

"Rollin' is that you?" Twilight asked as her balloon flew next to theirs.

Rollin' slowly stood up. "Hi Twilight how are you doin'," Rollin' said as he was forced into small talk.

A Twilight talked to Rollin' Dunes stared at the bright light coming from Rarity's wings. He covered his eyes and muttered something about being "punched by a rainbow".

"So what brings you up here Rollin'?" Twilight asked as they slowly approached Cloudsdale.

"Business," Rollin' replied shortly. "Speaking of which we are at our stop."

Rollin' tugged at a rope and they started to drift towards the left. "I thought you said you didn't know how to fly this thing," Edge said surprised as they flew towards Cloudsdale.

"That is still true and I don't know how to stop it too," Rollin' said casually.

"Huh," Hard Case said as they crashed into a house.

Rollin' looked around a kitchen made out of clouds. A Pegasus stared at the hot air balloon that crashed through her kitchen in shock. "Sorry for _crashing_ in, but what's for dinner?" Edge asked chuckling at his pun.

"Dude," Rollin' glared at him.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself," Edge hung his head in shame.

"You aren't going to call the police are you?" Rollin' asked the Pegasus.

"Police!" The Pegasus yelled.

"Run for your lives!" Rollin' yelled as he hopped out of the basket.

They scattered through Cloudsdale. After one chase scene to the theme of Benny Hill, they regroup.

Rouge flopped on her back. "I just woke up and we were being chased by cops, what is next?" Rouge asked rhetorically.

"Work," Rollin' said as he pulled out a large bag.

"Of course," Edge groaned.

"Ok Hard Case and Rouge you two make some food drinks to advertise the inn," Rollin' ordered.

"With what?" Hard Case asked.

Rollin' pulled out a small grill with some food and a brown bag of drinks. The two grabbed the stuff and walked off. "Edge you know what to do," Rollin' said with an evil smirk.

"No," Edge said dramatically. "Anything, but that."

Rollin' pulled out a giant shamrock outfit. "Yes that," Rollin' laughed evilly.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Edge yelled as he fell on the ground.

"Done being a drama queen?" Edge asked with a glare.

"Yeah," Edge reluctantly grabbed the suit and walked off.

"So what am I doing sir?" Dunes asked.

"We are making ads," Rollin' pulled out a camera and multiply signs.

"How?" Dunes asked as he grabbed a sign.

"Simple we take photos off big important celebrities with the signs to make it appear like they are saying good things about the inn," Rollin' chided.

"I don't think they are dumb enough to buy that sir," Dunes said skeptically.

"Dude haven't you learned anything from me," Rollin' took a dramatic pause. "Equestrians are idiots!" Rollin' yelled as a bunch of Pegasus did dumb things like playing with thunder clouds and such.

"Ok sir, let's do this," Dunes said as he held out a sign.

Suddenly the sound of police sirens filled the air. "And quickly," Dunes said as the two ran off.

The two ducked in a cloud bush as the police flew over them. Rollin' popped his head out and saw a Wonderbolt eating pie at a café. Rollin' smiled and pulled a pie with a note on it that said add milk. He put the pie on the table and went back in a bush. Rollin' hid in the bushes as Dunes held out a sign. The Wonderbolt added milk to the pie causing a huge explosion. Rollin' took a photo and the sign read "Don't let high prices blow up in your face, come to the Shamrock Inn.". Rollin' and Dunes quickly ran off as the Wonderbolt cried about the pie. Meanwhile across town Edge handed out fliers to passing by Pegasus.

"Please come to the Shamrock Inn next vacation season," Edge deadpanned.

He sweated because of how hot the outfit was. He growled at the thought of Rollin' laughing at this. Suddenly he felt something tap his back leg. He turned around to see a filly staring at him. Edge turned back and continued to hand out fliers. He was tapped again, this time there was four fillies. He turned back this time more nervously. When he was tapped again, this time a crowd of fillies was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Umm yes what is it?" Edge asked nervously.

A filly jumped on his leg. "Ahhhhhhh!" Edge screamed he pulled the filly off.

He stared at the approaching fillies in terror. He started to run as the fillies chased him. He ran passed where Hard Case and Rouge were making food. Multiply Pegasus surrounds the two as they shoved out food and drinks. Hard Case smirked as he flipped hay burgers.

"We should open a concessions stand up here one day," Hard Case said excitedly.

Rouge quickly shook some drinks. "I know, Rollin' would be so proud of how much money we are making," She said happily.

"Hello I would take one hay burger and a permit please," A Pegasus said.

"Sorry we don't serve…" Rouge turned around to see a cop. "Cheese it jack it's the fuzz!"

Hard Case threw the grill at on the ground and ran off. The police officer chased them through a building. Rollin' and Dunes popped out of a rainbow stream.

"Amateurs," Rollin' groaned. "It's like they never got in trouble with the law before."

"So who are we getting a photo of next?" Dunes asked.

"Fillies and gentlecolts! Please rise and join me in welcoming our beloved Princess Celestia!" A voice announced from a nearby stadium.

A large smile formed on Rollin' face. "No, no sir," Dunes said trying to hold Rollin' back.

"We're gonna do it Dunes!" Rollin' said as walked into the stadium.

"Sir if we take a picture of the princess they will know something is up," Dunes said worried.

"No they won't," Rollin' said as he angled the camera.

"What if we get charged with something?" Dunes asked.

"Charged with what?" Rollin' asked back.

Dunes went silent and held up a sign. "Exactly," Rollin' took a picture the sign read "I decree that the best inn is the Shamrock Inn.".

"Very nice photo," A voice behind Rollin' said.

"What photo?" Rollin' asked nervously as he hid the camera.

"Sir," Dunes said nervously.

Rollin' turned around to see some Royal Guards. "Give me the camera," He ordered.

Rollin' sucker punched the guard into the next wall. "Run!" Rollin' dashed away with Dunes in tow.

The two regrouped with the already being chased staff. "The things we do for money right," Rollin' said chuckling a little bit.

"Shut up!" They yelled as they were being chased.

Suddenly the Wonderbolts flew overhead. The ponies stopped chasing them when they heard screams of terror came from the stadium.

"Quickly use the misfortune of others to escape," Rollin' whispered as he went under the clouds.

The staff ducked under the clouds. "Now we wait for Twilight to leave to catch a ride on her balloon," Rollin' whispered.

"Wouldn't it be quicker if we got I sky taxi?" Hard Case asked.

"I am not spending money to make money," Rollin' hissed.

A/N…

Ok this chapter is done. The part Rollin' sung was from a Miracle of Sound song for the Hobbit that was called "Call of Home". Please look up his songs they are fantastic and great. Yup please review, favorite, or follow. Lastly yay I got over 150 views! Whoo! Have a nice day.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony: friendship is magic nor any associated characters, all I own, but not make a profit off of is my OCs thank you have a nice day.

Rollin' yawned as he sat on top of his inn. He stared down at the badlands that were outside of Ponyville with a grimace, he sighed and stood up when an ear pricing scream filled the air. Rollin's eye twitched a little bit as he walked down stairs, he continued and stood outside of his inn. The scream came closer as Rollin' put out a hoof as he was going to trip somepony; he waited as his eye continued to twitch. A large dust cloud quickly approached him; three small figures were running inside of the dust cloud. Rollin' sighed as the three tripped over his hoof in the dirt; he stared at the three screaming fillies. Rollin' looked towards the badlands to see a large boulder rolling towards them, he pulled out his flask and took a long drink from it as the fillies continued to scream. Rollin' slowly walked towards the boulder, he stood on his hind legs and took a defensive stance. The boulder was only a foot away from Rollin, when he suddenly punched it four times. A large crack stretched across the boulder as it spilt apart. Rollin' rubbed his hooves a little bit and muttered something about getting older; he turned around a saw the fillies still screaming.

"It's gonna kill us!" One of them screamed.

Rollin' sighed as he held up one of them towards the remains of the boulder. "Umm girls it's gone," She said dumbstruck.

"What how did that happen?" One asked with a southern drawl.

"I punched it," Rollin' deadpanned.

"How it is a giant rock!" One asked surprised.

"I punched it really hard," Rollin' chided. "Now it is time for me to ask a question." Rollin' said that last part very calm.

"What is it?" One of them asked happily.

"Why was a boulder chasing you!" Rollin' yelled.

The three backed away in fear, from Rollin' sudden outburst. "Well you see…it's pretty simple...umm we were trying to get our cutie marks in rock balancing…funny right," One of them nervously stuttered out.

Rollin' punched a nearby tree, he took a deep breath. "Ok who is in charge of you?" Rollin' asked calming down.

"Please, please don't tell anyone Applejack said if we did another dangerous thing while crusading she would ground me," The one with a southern drawl pleaded.

Rollin' started to walked away. "Please don't tell," The three pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Rollin' sighed. "I will let you off this one time," Rollin' said. "Now off with ya'!".

"Thank you so much mister," The three ran off.

Rollin' walked into the lobby and hopped behind his desk. Dunes sat in the chair next to the desk and started to read a book. Rollin' groaned loudly, Dunes continued to read. Rollin' groaned loudly, Dunes continued to read; Rollin' growled and threw the book through a window.

"What was that for?" Dunes asked surprised.

"You weren't listening to my groans of compliant," Rollin' said simply.

"What's wrong?" Dunes asked reluctantly.

"These three kids nearly died trying to get their cutie marks in rock balancing, why is everyone in this country so focused on getting these but tattoos?" Rollin' asked a little bit ticked off.

"No clue," Dunes replied as he walked outside to get his book.

Rollin' sighed, as he went back to work. The rest of the day went by in a blur. Rollin' woke up the next morning to the sound of somepony knocking his door. Rollin' muttered somethings as he walked to the door, he opened it and saw the three fillies from yesterday standing in the hall.

"Hello mister…"One of them started as Rollin' slammed the door on them.

"Well that was rude," One of them whispered from behind the door.

"It's too early for this shit," Rollin' moaned as he opened the door again. "What is it now one of your friends fell down a well or something?"

"Well no, umm we were wondering if you could do something for us," One of them said excitedly.

Rollin' raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What exactly?" Rollin' asked as he reached for the door.

"Could you teach how to as strong as you!" The three yelled loudly.

The yell shook Rollin as he covered his ears. "I think you are a bit young for my training regime," Rollin' said mid-wince.

"Please, please, please…!" The three continued to beg loudly.

Rollin' fell on his knees. "Fine just be quiet!" Rollin' whined.

"Yay!" The three jumped in the air. "Cutie Mark Crusaders strength cutie mark!"

Rollin' rubbed his temples as he stood up. "Do you three have names?" Rollin asked as he drank from his flask.

"Of course I'm Sweetie Bell; my friends are Apple Bloom and Scootaloo," Sweetie Bell said as she pointed to each one of them.

"What time is it?" Rollin' asked as he spiked a cup of coffee with his flask.

"Five am, Rainbow Dash said that best training happens early," Scootaloo said proudly.

Rollin' spit out his coffee. "Do we have to start training right now?" Rollin' whined.

"Yup come on let's get going," Apple Bloom said starting to pull Rollin'.

"Wait I need to get dressed," Rollin' said as he walked into his bedroom.

"Why, we aren't going anywhere fancy," Sweetie Bell said from outside of his room.

"I don't understand you Equestrians, you rarely wear clothes. Where I am from near everypony wears clothes," Rollin' said as he walked out of his room wearing a gray and green hoodie.

"Now that you are ready let's do it," Scootaloo said excitedly.

The four walked outside of the inn. Rollin' stared at the rising sun for a few moments, as soon as he turned around his whole staff joined the fillies and each one of them were wearing sweatbands. Rollin' stared at them blankly and tried running down the street, only to be tackled down by them. He threw them off and dusted himself off.

"So why are you idiots joining us," Rollin' growled at his staff.

"Well…" Hard Case opened his mouth only to be cut off by Edge.

"We are using this as an excuse to get the morning off," Edge said sharply.

"Of course," Rollin' facehoofed as his leg was tapped.

Rollin' looked down to Scootaloo. "Can we start?" She asked impatiently.

"Fine," Rollin' muttered, he turned around and stared at the group. "Ok since this is your first time, I will take it easy with five kilometer run."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders stared at him blankly. "That is about three miles," Rollin' explained.

Rollin' started to run with the rest of the group behind him. He pulled out his flask and drank from it. After five minutes there was already whining. Rollin' muttered something under his breath as the whining grew louder. Suddenly there was a loud flop.

"Umm Mister Rollin'," Rollin' looked down at Scootaloo was running next to him for the whole time. "That giant pony collapsed."

Rollin' looked back at a collapsed Hard Case and shrugged. "Boy way always a cream puff leave him behind," Rollin' said calmly.

Rollin' put a note on Hard Case that said "If found return to the Shamrock Inn." They then continued the run; Edge soon joined Rollin' and Scootaloo at the front.

"Congrats Edge for getting this far," Rollin' said surprised.

Edge huffed. "It's all in the breathing," Edge huffed out. "Reminds me of when I was running away from the King's militia."

"Good for you," Rollin' said confused. "How are you doing short stack."

"I'm fine," Scootaloo huffed out.

"Must be hard not having your wings helping ya," Rollin' said laughing a little bit.

Meanwhile in the back of the pack. "This hard," Rouge whined as she messed with her sweatband.

"Oh please this is nothing compared to a day of work on the farm," Apple Bloom said trying to cheer Rouge up.

"But I'm not a farmer," Rouge whined back.

"I know," Sweetie Bell agreed as she joined in the whining.

"I'm walking on sunshine wooah," Dunes sang as he passed the three.

"Look even Dunes is doing better than us," Rouge said with a pout.

Apple Bloom ran forward and started singing with Dunes. "Traitor!" Rouge yelled as she passed out.

"We don't need…" Sweetie Bell coughed off before stopping. "Ugh I'm so tired."

The group stopped as Rollin' put a note on Rouge and sent Sweetie Bell home. Rollin' pulled out his flask and drank from it.

"Ok there is only one mile left, you all ready?" Rollin' asked as he jogged in place.

He was met with multiply groans of exhaustion. "Oh come on we haven't even gotten to the weight lifting and punching sand bags," Rollin' said with an evil smirk.

Somepony threw a sweatband at him. "Fine I guess we can take a break," Rollin' said as he sat on a log.

"I thought my old job was hard," Edge said as he lied on the ground.

Dunes pulled out a portable radio and let some music play. "I kind of like this," Dunes said with a smile.

"So how often do you do this work out Rollin?" Edge asked.

"About once or twice a week, but when I was a boxer I did a lot more," Rollin' shrugged.

"You were a boxer," Apple Bloom said surprised.

"Yup I was best boxer in Coltlyn, back in the day I was known as "Iron-Hoof Rollin'"," Rollin' chuckled.

A loud gasped filled the air as Hard Case came running down the street. "Oh hey you came back to life," Rollin' said.

"You were the "Iron-Hoof"," Hard Case gasped.

"Yay," Rollin' replied confused.

Hard Case fainted once again. "Anyways isn't boxing pretty violent?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Eh kind of, Equestrians say it's more violent than it actually is though," Rollin' said with a scoff. "Those idiots faint at the sight of blood."

Apple Bloom shrugged. "Anyways let's keep running," Rollin' said as he hopped to his hooves.

The group continued to run. After a while the group came to a stop. Edge and Dunes collapsed on the ground.

"Eh that's it for the today," Rollin' said as he threw Edge and Dunes on his back.

"This was great boss we should do it again," Dunes groaned.

"Eh maybe," Rollin' said as he walked off.

A/N…

Here is a short and pitiful chapter that I wish I could've done more with. I wanted to do a nice short chapter though. Also I do plan make more chapters with some of my favorite characters the cutie mark crusaders (to be exact they are number four). Anyways time for some shameful self-advertising. I recently made a Steven Universe fanfiction thing called "Mercs at Work". I am on the fence about turning it into a full story so I want to hear people's thoughts on it. If you want please pop over there and read it and if you like leave a review saying if I should continue it or not. Anyways please fallow, favorite, and review. Please have a nice day.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony: friendship is magic nor any associated characters, all I own, but not make a profit off of is my OCs thank you have a nice day.

Rollin' sat behind his check in desk, the inn was eerily quiet. Rollin' enjoyed the silence for a little while. The embers flickered out the fire. Rollin' lied back in his chair and hummed a little bit as he polished his family's pike. Smells from food being cook filled the inn; Dunes helped some older guests up the stairs as Edge quietly snored. The light from the sun setting filled the inn with purplish glow. Rollin' looked out a window and saw some Pegasus gather up some foreboding clouds. He shrugged his shoulders and continued cleaning his pike, Rouge walked into the lobby and lied down next to Edge and went to sleep. Dunes sat in his chair and read a book. Rollin' walked up to the radio and switched it on.

"K-Billy's Super Sound of Equestria weekend just keeps on coming with this little ditty that reached up to 21 in May. The George Baker Selection "Little Green Bag"," The radio host said in a bored and lifeless tone.

Rollin' hummed along with the song and put the pike away. Suddenly the lights in the inn went out, including the fire. The music went off and was replaced with the sounds of running and scuffling. Then the sound of doors breaking down and pots being smashed filled the inn, a loud scream filled the air. After five minutes of the sounds of chaos and darkness the lights went back on. Rollin' looked down at one of his legs and saw Dunes clutching down on to it for dear life. Rollin' threw Dunes on the ground. Rollin' looked around the lobby to see Edge and Rouge gone. The radio popped back to life and started to play "Heaven on the 7th Floor", Rollin' and Dunes leapt into the air at the sound. Rollin' growled at the radio and looked down at the terrified Dunes.

"Dunes stay here ok," Rollin' said as he walked down the hallway.

"Ok boss," Dunes said as he hid behind the check in desk.

Rollin' walked down the hallway of the first floor trying to find something out of the ordinary. He turned the corner and saw an open door; Rollin' gasped and ran towards the door. He looked into the room and saw a room full of valuables ruined and his safe beaten up. He gasped because in the middle of the room was his staff. Hard Case leaning against a desk rubbing his head, Edge and Rouge wear staring at his safe. Edge was holding a crow bar, they group turned around and saw Rollin' standing there.

"You traitors!" Rollin' roared.

Hard Case stood up shocked. "Boss this isn't-" He was cut off by Rollin' punching him out.

Rollin' quickly turned towards Edge and Rouge, who were huddle together in fear. As Rollin' approached Rouge fainted and Edge put his hands up in surrender. Rollin' still suckered punched him in the gut. As three awoke they were tied up and sitting on the couch in the lobby.

"You've heard "Turn the Beat Around" by Vicki Sue Robinson, "Heaven on the 7th Floor," by Paul Nicholas, "Le Freak" by Chic, and "Fly Robin Fly" by the Sliver Connection and now number fire," The DJ had the same tone as "Hooked on a Feeling" by Blue Swede.

"What do you mean the police aren't coming," Rollin' whined to Dunes.

"Well they couldn't get pass the storm," Dunes answered nervously.

"Great the one day my staff tries to rebel against me and robs me the police can't come," Rollin' groaned as he face hoofed.

"We didn't try to rob you," Hard Case cried.

"Your traitorous words mean nothing to me," Rollin' hissed.

"But-" Hard Case was cut off.

"Do you want me to through Dunes at you, because I will," Rollin' threatened.

Hard Case went quite. "They said they would be here as soon as the storm ends," Dunes said trying to calm down his boss.

"Wait right here," Rollin' walked to a window and opened it as large gust of rain and wind filled the lobby. "Hey douche!" Rollin' threw a horse show at a random Pegasus.

"Oww," The Pegasus whined. "What?"

"How long will the storm be?" Rollin yelled as the wind knocked some furniture down.

"Five hours!" Pegasus yelled back.

"Thank you!" Rollin' slammed the window shut. "That will be way to long, guess we will have to do this vigilante way," Rollin' said with a sigh.

"What does that mean," Rouge asked nervously.

"I will lock you three in a room and beat you up to the sound "Stuck in the Middle with You" by Stealers Wheel and then fire you all," Rollin' said casually.

The three gulped terrified. "Wait boss shouldn't we try to piece together before the brutal beating," Dunes said trying to defend the other staff.

"Yay how can you be sure we did it?" Edge asked skeptically.

"Oh because I figured it out already in my head," Rollin' said proudly as he tapped his temples.

The staff stared at him at confused. "I know you all must be so anxious to hear I put your crimes together. I am quite proud of myself," Rollin' said proudly with a large grin.

"Wouldn't it be easier for us to tell our stories, ourselves," Rouge said still confused.

"Nope you would lie, I know the truth," Rollin' gave Dunes signs with the staff's names on them. "Hold this up until I start my story," Rollin' instructed.

"K-Billy's Super Sounds of Equestria continues you just heard "The World is a Ghetto" by War and "Billy Don't Be a Hero" by Bo Donaldson and the Haywood's. If you are the twelfth pony to send in a letter, you'll win two tickets to rodeo extravaganza at Canterlot Fairgrounds, featuring Big Daddy Don and his cow the Behemoth. The twelfth letter wins it," The DJ remained lifeless as "I Gotcha" by Tex Jones played.

"So why was Hard Case in my safe room," Dunes puts down the Hard Case sign. "Well it is quite simple, Hard Case has recently learned I was "Iron-Hoof", him being a fan since he first came to Equestria; knowing that he was working alongside his hero made him feel great. But he wanted more; he knew that I kept my old boxing stuff in my safe room. He wanted the memorable to remember his youth as well as he wanted the money to star his own restaurant in Cloudsdale. So when the blackout happened he took his chance to get my stuff," Rollin' explained as he paced back and forth.

"Umm really boss…" Hard Case was shut up by a glare.

"That was when tragedy struck, yes it is so clear. Rouge and Edge wanted to escape the boring life as middle class inn workers, so when they saw Hard Case in there, they snuck up from behind. And boom! Rouge jumped on Hard Case's back and started hitting him, making Hard Case scream like a little filly. Because well he screams like a little filly," Hard Case muttered "hurtful" under his breath. "While Hard Case was being attacked by Rouge, Edge tried to break the staff. But then he suddenly realized that he had no clue how to crack a safe. So he banged on it repeatedly with a crowbar, but then the power came back on. I rushed to the room and saw them and here we are!" Rollin' yelled dramatically.

Rollin' got in the faces of the tied up staff. "And you thought you could trick me," Rollin' hissed.

Edge smelt Rollin's breath and realized something. "You are drunk!" Edge yelled.

Suddenly a frying pan hit Rollin' over the head making the sumo sound effect. Rollin' was knocked out, Dunes was standing behind him holding the frying pan. The staff looked up at Dunes surprised.

"Sorry I just really thought he needed some rest," Dunes said putting the frying pan in hammer space. "You know what they say about those full moon jitters."

"Oh yeah I had hit Edge over the head plenty of times," Rouge said nodding in agreement.

"Rollin' once threw me into the wall because of how much I was panicking one time," Hard Case said as Dunes cut them out of the rope.

"I guess we should get serious know and try to figure out what really happened," Dunes said calming down. "For all we know it was just a raccoon."

The staff walked down the hallway leaving Rollin' passed out on the ground. Three hooded figures growled from their hiding place on top of the stairway and disappeared. The staffed walked down the hall and entered the safe room.

"So what exactly happened when you all were in here," Dunes said as he held up a shredded picture.

"Well I was cooking when the power went out and I heard all the commotion. I was terrified, but I convinced myself to check out was wrong. So I walked down the hall and I saw that the door to this room was opened, so I walked in and these three things were in here wearing these cloaks and suddenly I got dizzy. I think they were ghosts," Hard Case said shivering.

The rest of the group stared at him skeptically. "Me and Rouge woke up because of Hard Cases' scream, when we got there we saw Hard Case nearly passed out on the desk and there was a crowbar lying on the ground. Before we got there we thought we heard somepony running around, but ignored it. While we were taking care of Hard Case the power came on and then Rollin' came and steam rolled us," Edge said the last part with shame.

"This place is really messed up and all the jewelry is gone," Dunes said as he stared at the wreck.

Rouge stared at the ripped apart carpet. "This was so beautiful," Rouge rubbed the carpet with remorse. "Rollin' said he would've given it to me."

Edge awkwardly patted her on the back as she hugged the carpet. "We should lock the front door so the thieves don't get away," Dunes said as he walked out the room.

Hard Case turned and looked down the other side of the hallway. Suddenly his loud shriek filled the hall as he ran towards the lobby. The rest of the staff turned around to see three figures wearing dirty green cloaks that covered their faces and chains. Dunes and Rouge leapt on top of Edge's back as the figures started to chase them. The two screamed in terror as Edge ran up the stairs, the figures hooted and howled as they gave chase. Edge ducked inside a closet, the light turned on in the closet and the figures were behind them. Once more Dunes and Rouge screamed as Edge broke the door trying to escape the figures. Dunes and Rouge continued to scream as Edge ran around aimlessly. "Heartbeat, it's a Love Beat" by Little Tony DeFranco & The DeFranco Family played as Edge was chased in a hallway filled with many doors. Edge and the incredible screaming duo ran into a room, the figures scattered and went into random rooms. Edge ran out of the room into another being chased by one of the figures. This continued for a little bit until Edge and the duo ran into a wardrobe and walked out dressed as old woman. The three figures stared at the old women confused and ran off. Edge exhaled in relief as Rouge and Dunes stopped screaming. The group walked down stairs to see a fort made out of couch cushions in the middle of the lobby. Hard Cases' head popped out of the fort and signaled for the three to get in. The three crawled into the fort confused.

"I am glad that you guys were able to escape from the ghosts," Hard Case said happily.

"What's with the fort?" Dunes asked confused.

"I made it on short notice," Hard Case said a little bit embarrassed. "I knew I should've made it out of furniture."

"Anyways what's the plan?" Rouge asked.

"We live here forever and live off of spit and pillows," Hard Case aid still freaking out.

Dunes hit him over the head with the full moon frying pan. "Sorry that was dumb," Hard Case said as he rubbed his head.

"So what are those things anyways?" Dunes asked as he looked out of the fort.

"I think they could be our thieves," Rouge said out of the blue. "Think about it they were clearly trying to chase us away from the room with all the money in it."

Everyone went silent. "Guy's I just released something, where is Rollin'?" Edge asked as he looked around the lobby.

Everyone gasped dramatically. "They took Rollin' so he would open the safe," Dunes concluded.

Hard Case stood up and looked like he realized something. "We need to trap these things," Hard Case breathed out.

"How?" Edge asked.

"You guys figure it out," Hard Case said as he disappeared into his fort.

"I hate full moons," Dunes sighed.

After a few moments Dunes head popped out from behind the check in desk. "Ok does everyone understand the plan?" Dunes asked as he looked down at Rouge and Edge.

"Yeah as soon as the ghosts go to the front door cut this rope," Edge held some scissors to a rope. "And bada bing bada boom they are trapped in the net."

"I wonder how the bait is doing?" Dunes asked, soon an ear piercing scream filled the hall.

"Pretty good," Edge said as he pulled Dunes behind the desk.

Rouge ran into the lobby screaming her head off. The three ghosts followed her into the lobby hooting and hollering. Hard Cases' head popped out of his fort and saw the ghosts. He turned even paler and passed out, causing the fort to collapse. Rouge ran up to the front doors. She tried to open them as the ghosts slowly approached.

"Now!" Dunes yelled as his head popped out from behind the desk.

Edge cut the rope and the ghosts were pulled up in a net, which hit the ceiling making them pass out. "Yay bro hoof me Dunes!" Edge said excitedly.

Dunes counted the ghosts. "Weren't there three of them," Dunes said confused.

"Huh," Edge muttered out before he was tapped on the shoulder.

He turned around and saw the largest of the three ghosts breathing down his neck. "I always thought gambling debt would kill me," Edge said as he freaked out.

The ghost raised his fist and Edge braced for impact. Suddenly a pot full of macaroni hit the ghost in the head making it pass out. Dunes and Edge turned around to see Rollin' with a spoon full macaroni in his mouth. Their jaws hit the floor as Rollin' casually picked up the pot of macaroni and continued to eat it as he rubbed his head.

"Ugh I have such a hangover," Rollin' groaned as he sat down on a couch.

"Boss where were you?" Dunes asked as he stared at the knocked out ghost.

"I had a craving for macaroni so as soon as I got up I made some," Rollin' said as he continued to eat his macaroni.

"But didn't you hear our screaming and the ghosts and…" Dunes trailed off as he pointed to the mess that covered the inn.

"I didn't need your bullshit adding on to my headache," Rollin' said with a groan. "So these are the idiots."

"Oh yeah let's unmask them," Dunes cut down the two other ghosts down and took off their hoods.

Under the hoods were a short earth pony, a rather tall Pegasus, and a Diamond Dog. Everyone stared at them confused.

"Who, who are these guys?" Rollin' asked confused.

"We should've knocked them out after we caught them," Edge said with a sharp inhale.

"Eh I am still going to beat them up," Rollin' said as he tied them up. "Want to join me?"

"Nah we should clean," Dunes said as he picked up a turned over couch.

"Your loss," Rollin' walked over to the radio and turned up the volume.

The three came too as the DJ started to talk. "Joe Egan and Gerry Rafferty were a duo known as Stealers Wheel when they recorded dylanesque bubblegum favorite from April that reached up to number five as K-Billy Super Sounds of Equestria continues," The DJ slurred through the sentence as "Stuck in the Middle with You" by Stealers.

Rollin' cracked his neck as he kind of danced towards the tied up thieves. The thieves stared at him confused, until Rollin' broke the jaw of the diamond dog. The threes screams filled the air.

"Here I am stuck in the middle with you," Rollin' sang as he punched another one.

A/N…

Yay I am done! This chapter is a parody of Scooby Doo, kind of like Mmmystery on the friendship express, music from Reservoir Dogs, a reference to the torture scene in said movie, and a small reference to Ed, Edd, and Eddy with the sumo sound effect. Yay, I really like this chapter. Please review, fallow, favorite, and have a nice day.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony: friendship is magic nor any associated characters, all I own, but not make a profit off of is my OCs thank you have a nice day.

It was another summer afternoon in Equestria. It was nice and cool and the inn was silent. In fact nothing was in the inn, dust floated and shined in the suns' light. Down the road the mane six were watching Twilight trying to cast a spell.

A nearby bush moved around a bit. "Hey boss remind me why we are spying on the girls again?" A voice asked in a whisper.

"Because today is the day of the Grand Galloping Gala and they are part of our plan to sneak in," The voice hissed back in a whisper.

"You the more we do this kind of stuff, the more creepy I feel," Another voice whispered.

"Shut up Dunes," A voice hissed again.

"Why do we have to share a bush?" A voice whined moving the bush a little bit.

"Because it is a good team bonding," A voice replied. "Now please kindly shut the heck up."

"Hey Rollin'," A voice popped up.

"Yes Hard Case," Rollin' replied.

"Are killer bees real?" Hard Case asked.

"Yes they are and I will release a swarm of them into your room while you sleep if you do not shut up," Rollin' threatened casually.

Hard Case gulped. "Those horses were supposed to pull our carriage! How will we get to the gala?" Twilight asked as the mice horses ran off.

The bush moved towards the mane six. "We will do it," Rollin' said from inside the bush.

"We who?" Twilight asked.

The staff popped out of the bush stacked on top of each other. "Don't asked how we were able to do this or why," Rollin' said as he knocked the staff off his back.

The staff attached the harness on to their backs and Rollin' sat on the driver seat and held the reins. The group started to the long ride to Canterlot. The sunset and the whining filled the peaceful night sky. Rollin' sighed and tuned out the whining. After a long ride between the giggling of teenage mares and a whining staff the carriage pulled up outside of the castle.

"Thank you so much Rollin' for pulling our carriage, the parking lot is right down the way, how much do I owe?" Twilight asked with a big smile.

Rollin' returned the smile. "Oh you don't have to pay me," Rollin' said happily.

Twilight looked surprised. "Really you usually charge stuff for this," Twilight said taken a back.

"Oh for you no problem, now go on get enjoy your night," Rollin' said in a sing song voice, then whispered. "Because I will be making bank."

Rollin' pulled the carriage into the parking lot and took the harnesses off the staff. They instantly collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. Rollin' rolled his eyes and pulled out bucket of water. He dumped it on top of the staff. The jumped on their hooves, shivering.

"Well congratulations boss you got us in the Gala's parking lot bravo," Edge said while his teeth chattered.

"No this was just part of phase one, now it is time for phase two everyone take off your clothes," Rollin' ordered.

The staff blushed and awkwardly stared at the ground. "Oh please Equestrians are naked almost every day of their lives take it off," Rollin' groaned face hoofing.

The staff took off their clothes and under them were dress clothes, with the expectation of Edge who was wearing a valet uniform. "How did you do this?" Hard Case asked as he messed with his bow tie.

"I didn't even realize I was wearing a dress," Rouge said amazed.

"Yeah Negative owed me a favor and I had a few bones to spare so yeah," Rollin' said with a smirk. "Now time for phase two, the plan is to sneak into the Gala and merge with the crowd. Edge you stay out here to make sure the carriage is safe in case we get in trouble with the law. Now the rest of you advertise the inn while I mingle with the upper class."

Rollin' tightened his tie and crawled into a ventilation shaft. The rest of the staff excluding Edge reluctantly joined him. Edge rolled his eyes and took off his little bow tie and threw on the ground. He pulled out some shades and stared at the glowing castle. He heard music and looked to his side; next to him was an arrangement of valets listening to a radio. They were passing around a cigarette and offered it to Edge, he refused.

"My boss is a jackass," Edge said breaking.

"Preaching to the choir buddy," One of the valets said, he was dark purple and had a black mane. "While we are out here sitting on our flanks, they get to party it up."

"Yup, names Edge," Edge said nodding.

The same valet from before spoke up. "Mine's Drifter, he is Wanderer, and that one is Lost," Drifter pointed to a bright orange unicorn with white hair and a forest green Pegasus with bright neon red hair.

They looked at the empty night sky; the music from their radio could barely be heard over the classical music coming from the castle. "You know what we should do," Edge said slamming his hooves on the ground. "We should go out on the town, have our own night."

"Yeah I know man," Wanderer said. "But like don't we need like money or stuff."

"I got like twelve bits in my pocket and who said we need to pay for stuff we could just joy ride," Edge said getting more out of it.

"But we need like a fly chariot if we are going to joyride and I don't think you can rent one for twelve bits," Drifter sighed and took a drag from the cigarette.

Lost stared at Edge not breathing. "What is wrong with him?" Edge whispered a bit creeped out.

"We have no clue, he only said his name and nothing else all night," Wanderer whispered sharing the feeling.

Edge turned around and Lost was inches away from his face. Lost exhaled creepily and pointed to the left. The valets looked over to see a red pony with a blonde mane stepping off of a black chariot with flames painted on it. He threw the reins at Edges face and walked off. The valets (excluding Lost who still looked out of it) smiled proudly. A few moments later the chariot (by pulled by Lost and Wanderer) launched off of a hill into the air. They slammed into the Canterlot streets laughing loudly. Back at the castle Rollin' had a large smirk on his face as he crawled the vents.

"So what is the next phase of the plan sir?" Dunes asked. "You aren't going to just to drop us into the ball room are you?"

"No that would be ridiculous I am going to drop us into the stallion's bathroom," Rollin' said smiling.

Rouge blushed while a choir of whats filled the air. Rollin' punched the bottom of the vent breaking the ceiling making them fall onto the ground. Rollin' landed on his hooves while the rest landed on their heads. Rollin' sighed and pick them up.

"Ok off you idiots spread the word of my inn, but subtly," Rollin' ordered.

The staff saluted and walked off, Rollin' smirked. Suddenly a toilet flushed and a white unicorn with a blue mane and a shield like cutie mark stepped out of a stall. He stared at Rollin' and the destruction in silence for a moment, then opened his mouth as he if was going to scream. Before he could Rollin' punched him through a wall. Rollin' locked the door to the bathroom and casually whistled while he walked away. Rollin' noticed a group of smug looking business stallion laughing smugly. Rollin' groaned a little bit and tightened his tie again. He straightened up and walked up to them.

"Hello gentlecolts I am Rolling B. Clover a fellow business stallion," Rollin' introduced himself proudly.

The stallions stared a Rollin' confused. "That accent you are Shamish right," One of them said taken aback.

"Yes I am the proud owner of an inn as well," Rollin' said with a large smile.

A there was quiet snickers from some of the business stallions. "You are a Shamish inn owner that is great it is so rare to such great initiative would you mind getting me a drink," One of them said.

"Yeah sure," Rollin' said walking off.

Suddenly the stallions started laughing. "I love idiots like him," One of them said laughing.

"With those little startup companies," One said joining in on the laughter.

"He is Shamish too their accent is so funny," One of them said smiling.

"Let's see how far we can lead him on," One said stopping their laughter as Rollin' approached.

Meanwhile by the dance floor Dunes sat alone at a table. He sighed and lied down wanting to get some sleep. Suddenly a thin pure white unicorn with a blonde mane walked up to him and gasped.

"It is you Prince Esteban of Sprein what are you doing here mingling with the common folk come we have been waiting for you in the VIP section come, come," The mare said pulling Dunes away from the table.

"Ms. I think you are confused I am not the prince," Dunes said trying to escape the magic holding him.

"Nonsense there is no use trying to hide it Esteban. I know it is you with your drawn on mustache, your dirty greasy mane, your bad posture, your servant like behavior," The mare said laughing a little bit.

Dunes looked down at himself in shame. "Well I am sorry for not taking care of myself like a king," Dunes said in a whisper.

The mare opened some large doors and walked into a giant room with gourmet food and wonderful design. There were marble statues and small waterfalls stretched across the room and many glass chandeliers hung from the ceiling.

Dunes stared at the room in wonder. "You know what I am Prince Esteban," Dunes said as he grabbed a shrimp cocktail from a waiters tray.

The mare hung herself on Dunes and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh yes indeed," She said giggling.

Dunes blushed and laughed loudly. His laughter was overheard by Hard Case and Rouge who were at the dinner table tasting the food. They rolled their eyes and continued to eat. Suddenly they looked ill and spit their food into a napkin. Rouge quickly reached for a drink and slammed it down. She looked even sicker and spit it out. The two hyperventilated and sat on the ground and groaned.

"They food here is terrible, how to nobles eat this stuff," Rouge said rubbed her hooves on her tongue trying to get the taste off.

"I know we could make something a thousand times better," Hard Case bragged a little bit.

"Is that a challenge?" A voice asked above them.

The two looked up and saw standing on top of the table an extremely short stallion wearing a ridiculous chef uniform. "No sir we weren't trying to start anything," Hard Case said backing away.

"Good I knew two rock eating peasants would not be able to appreciate fine dining, your meal is out in the garden go on get," The chef made a shooing notion.

Hard Case and Rouge looked at each other shocked. Rouge suddenly looked more serious and pulled off her glove and looked at Hard Case awaiting his approval. He nodded and Rouge trotted over to the stallion and slapped him across the face with the glove.

"We challenge you to a cooking duel," Rouge said looking down at him.

"Yeah we gonna dice ya up fu," Hard Case said hyped up.

"What are you doing?" Rouge said confused.

"Being your hype man," Hard Case said proudly.

"Hard Case I will be doing the drinks, you will be doing most of the work you will have no time to be a hype man," Rouge said face hoofing.

The chef snapped back into reality and laughed. "The two of against me how fun you!" The chef pointed to a random pony. "You shall judge!"

"Judge what?" The pony asked when he was suddenly lifted off the ground into the kitchen by an army of chefs.

The three walked into a giant and overly elaborate kitchen. Meanwhile across town a chariot made sharp turns through the narrow streets of Canterlot. It wildly ran down the road narrowly dodging the other chariots and carriages. In the driver seat was Edge and Drifter laughing wildly listening to the radio. Drifters cigarette smoke filled the glowing streets of Canterlot.

"You know my situation is this I love my work, I love my job, I love the people I work with, but we get in this stupid stuff that we don't need to get into like hunting monsters and magical bugs. Like I am good with knives, but I don't want to fight monsters, I am a bellboy for god sakes," Edge said while making weird hoof gestures.

"Welcome to Equestria once you get stuck doing something there is no way out of it," Drifter said as he took a long drag of his cigarette. "It like once you get that butt tattoo boom you can't move forward or downwards you just get stuck in a rut."

"Well it's not that either I just don't want to fight monsters," Edge said shrugging. "Eh there is this one sweet chick at my work though."

"Oooh do tell," Drifter said jabbing his elbow into Edges' ribs.

"We getting juicy," Wanderer said smirking from behind Drifter.

Lost perched on top of Edges head and squawked. "Wait if you two are here who…" Before Edge could finish his sentence the chariot was flung into a wall.

Edge pushed Lost off his head, Drifter and Wanderer stared at the crash silently. "Duuuuuude," The said in perfect unison.

"We survived a crash!" Wanderer said laughing dancing around.

"This is not good," Drifter groaned and fell on the ground.

"How so we survived a crash let's celebrate and get hammered," Wanderer cheered loudly.

"No we will get fired, Edge do you have any ideas on how to get out of this?" Drifter asked hopefully.

"Yeah this happened to me and my friend Rouge once my boss got us out of it. Though you won't like it," Edge said tensing up a little bit.

"I will do anything," Drifter begged.

Suddenly Edge punched him in the eye; Lost freaked out and rolled on the ground. "Why," Drifter whined.

"We have to make it look like we were robbed," Edge explained as he charged into a wall hurting his shoulder.

"Ooooh," The three said.

Lost suddenly head butted Wanderer. "Ok we are good now," Edge said as Drifter sucker punched Lost.

"Now how do we get back to the castle?" Wanderer asked as rubbed his forehead.

Everyone went quiet. "I guess you can say we are Lost," Edge said laughing at his own pun.

Everyone else groaned and frowned. "Fellas cheer up we went out tonight to have fun, lets live it up until we find the castle," Wanderer said trying to cheer everyone up.

Edge adjusted his sunglasses and walked off with the group. Meanwhile Rollin' trotted behind the group of business stallions. He was holding their coats and drinks as they walked into a small lounge with a bar in. The business stallions filled up the couches by the fireplace living no place for Rollin' to sit. Rollin' placed the coats on a coat rack and stood next to them. Rollin' looked at the bartender who had a golden shield next to him.

"Oh Rolling could you grab me a drink when you come back we could talk investments," The stallion nearly laughed at the word investment.

"Oh ok sure," Rollin' walked up to the bar and sat on a stool.

The bartender looked up at Rollin'. He was an old stallion with a short gray beard and mane, he was brown. The bartender glared at Rollin' and said nothing.

"You got a problem with me?" Rollin' asked taken aback by the bartender glare.

"Where is your Shamish pride?" The bartender asked back with quiet anger.

"What do you mean?" Rollin' asked confused.

"Those ponies are smug, nativists, who think you are a joke, that haven't worked for a thing in their lives," The bartender hissed.

"What no they are ligament business stallions," Rollin' said shocked.

The bartender slapped him across the face and shook him. "Snap out of it ,think about it for a second," The bartender hissed again.

Rollin' flashed back through the night's events. He remembered their jokes and making him work like a butler. Then remember them talking about their daddies and how much a hole Coltlyn is. Rollin' snapped back into reality and glared at the group of bastards. The bartender smiled.

"Mind if I take this?" Rollin' asked as he grabbed the shield.

"Go ahead show them what for," The bartender said smiling.

"He is so funny that Shamish idiot actually think…" The stallion noticed Rollin' walking towards them. "He where is my drink your little brain couldn't remember that, wow,"

He laughed smugly, then out of nowhere Rollin' bashed him over the head with the shield. "Oww you idiotic Shamish savage you will hear from my daddy about that!" The stallion whined.

"Oh your daddy, you daddy can kiss the grayest part of my flank!" Rollin' said as he kicked the stallion into a wall, the rest of them stared at Rollin' in fear, Rollin' cracked his neck and walked towards them. "I have always wanted to beat up some Canterlot elite."

The bartender turned away from the violence and merely smirked. A stallion flew past him and breaking a wall. The shield bounced on a wall hitting a few of them knocking them out. Rollin' yawned and caught the shield as he flew towards him. He stood on top of the pile of beaten up stallions laughing.

"That felt good, mind if I keep the shield," Rollin' hung the shield on his back.

"Yeah go ahead, I wish I could have done that years ago," The bartender smiled as Rollin' walked out into the hall.

Rollin' hummed as he walked past giant fancy doors. Roars of laughter came from behind it. In the room a group of royals surrounded Dunes laughing.

"Yeah, yeah I know and then I said punched by a rainbow!" Dunes delivered the punch line to roars of laughter.

The white unicorn from early giggled and once again kissed Dunes, he blushed. "Oh prince you are so funny, I only wish I had met you sooner," She said chuckling.

"As do I my dear," Dunes said smiling as he rubbed the spot she kissed.

The suddenly the door slammed open and a pony wearing royal grabs that looked like Dunes stood there. "I am so sorry I am late the valets where gone what had I…" The pony stopped talking and stared at Dunes.

The royals went quiet and stared at Dunes as well suddenly a single voice cried out. "Imposter!" One royal yelled.

The white unicorn pushed Dunes on the ground and wiped her lips in disgust. "I kissed a commoner disgusting!" She cried out.

A single tear went down Dunes face, suddenly a group of royals with swords surrounded him. "Wait no need to be violent," Dunes said as he crawled backwards into a wall.

"Silence you foolish imposter explain yourself," The prince cried out as he pointed his sword towards Dunes neck.

"Well you see…" Dunes was at a loss for words.

He leapt out of a window into the garden. He ran off making a wooping noise. Dunes ran into the ballroom and hid under the dessert table. A waiter walked pass the table into the kitchen where a fierce cook off was underway. Hard Case threw his dish into the oven while Rouge had started mixing her drink.

"Ooo the new comer Hard Case got his meal in first that gives him some bonus points right Burter," A spectator said as if he was the announcer.

"Yup Jeice, but points don't matter in this competition it is taste," Burter said in a snake like hiss.

"But it seems like the head chef doesn't care at all look at the guy," Jeice said as he pointed to the very short chef who was cutting up vegetables.

"Well his meal is a simply salad let's not forget that he can take his time to make side dishes all the new comers have is extra drinks," Burter explained continuing the trend.

Hard Case gulped and rubbed his sweating forehead as Rouge finished the drinks. "Oh the drinks are done with fifteen minutes left; perhaps the newcomers do have time for side dishes!" Jeice yelled getting excited.

"Who are these newcomers anyways?" Burter asked surprised by their speed.

"Well apparently they are Pranch and Germaren team from some inn in the hicks, they challenged the head chef to a cooking duel because they got in a disagreement about how good the head chef food is," Jeice explained as the head chef finished his rice side dish and put crotons on the salad. "And they are done!"

Hard Case pulled out his meal from the oven. "Is that what a think it is?" Burter asked no one is particular.

"It is indeed a traditional Germaren grass loaf served along a special mix strange combo, but let's see what the judges say," Jeice said in a whisper.

The judges finished Hard Case and Rouges meal and then moved on to the head chef meal. They took one bite and spit it out disgusted. The pointed to Hard Case and Rouge.

"In stunning upset the newcomers win!" Burter yelled.

Hard Case and Rouge squealed loudly. "We won!" The two high hoofed laughing.

The head chef eye twitched angrily. "No impossible some filthy commoners beat!" The head chef yelled out in shock.

"It is ok little guy you play-" Hard Case was interrupted by a knife that flew past his head.

Hard Case and Rouge looked at the head chef holding an array of knives. "Run!" Rouge yelled out as she charged out of the kitchen doors.

Hard Case followed suit. Rollin' hummed and painted a forest green shamrock on it. He smiled and sat on a chair in the dining room. He twirled it in his hoof suddenly a group of guard ponies entered the room.

"There is he, he is the one who attacked our captain and those stallions in the bar!" One of them yelled.

"Get his!" Another one yelled.

The guard ponies charged at Rollin'. Rollin' gulped and put the shield on his back and ran off. The guard ponies chased him across the room. The guard ponies knocked over the dessert table reviling Dunes hiding place. Dunes looked over to a group of royals with swords.

"There is the imposter get him!" The prince yelled charging on Dunes.

Dunes screamed in terror and ran alongside Rollin'. Hard Case and Rouge ran into the room dodging knives, they saw Rollin' and Dunes and ran up alongside them. Outside of the castle were Edge and the valets laughing and smiling.

"Tonight has been great guys, thank you so much," Edge said laughing.

"No problem dude we all need a night off," Drifter said joining the laughter.

"Where have you idiots been all night!" A voice roared.

They looked around and saw a giant bulky suit wearing pony staring down at them. "We were robbed!" Wanderer yelled out scared.

"No you idiots weren't you all are fired!" The giant yelled.

"No!" The valets cried out and fell on the ground.

The giant walked off. "Don't worry I will talk to my boss and see if he can find you guys a job, he knows a lot of people in Coltlyn," Edge said trying to cheer them up.

The all brightened up. "Really," Wander and Drifter said.

"Really," Drifter and Wander celebrated while Lost rubbed against Edge's leg.

Edge kicked Lost away. Suddenly a window broke and a group of ponies came out of it. Rollin' slid across the ground riding on top of his shield while the rest of the staff ran behind him.

"Edge bring the carriage around a group of pissed off ponies are behind us!" Rollin' yelled as he slid into the parking lot.

Edge and the valets attached Twilights' carriage on to them and the staff piled into it. The carriage drove off.

"Where do we go sir?" Edge asked as he ran down the street.

"I know a donut shop that can hide us it is on Greenfield," Rollin' yelled out the window.

After a little bit of driving the group parked outside of the donut shop. Their clothes were dirty and messed up; the group leaned against the wall outside of the shop.

"That was some night right," Rollin' joked laughing a little.

The rest of the group groaned. "Hey look on the bright side we had fun right, I got this sweet shield," Rollin' twirled the shield again.

"I did enjoy pretending to be royalty," Dunes said cheering up.

"And we won that duel," Rouge said smiling.

"Hey boss," Edge said rubbing the back of his head.

"What?" Rollin' asked.

"My friends here lost their jobs tonight do you think you could find them one?" Edge asked nervously as he pointed to the former valets.

"Well they are pretty fast, I know a taxi company in Manehattan that is hiring," Rollin' said as he pulled out their business cards.

Rollin' gave it to the three. "Thanks dude," Drifter said staring at the cards.

Suddenly Twilight and her friends walked out of the donut shop in a similar condition to the staff and Rollin'.

"Wow it looks like you all had one hell of a night," Rollin' said laughing a little bit.

"Rollin'!" Twilight said surprised. "What are you doing here and why do you look like that?"

"I snuck into the gala and things went south," Rollin' said with a smile. "I guess I can say the same for you all."

"Yeah it wasn't the best night ever," Twilight said a little bit embarrassed.

"Eh its ok I understand," Rollin' said getting up.

"Really," Twilight said confused.

"In all honesty we were chased out of the place by an angry mob," Rollin' said in a whisper.

"How did that happen?" Twilight asked interested.

"I can tell you on the way home let me buy the tickets for the ride," Rollin' offered.

"Thank you, you aren't usually this nice," Twilight realized what she said and hung her head.

"Eh I am only mean when I see an idiot being an idiot and it happens way too often," Rollin' said starting to walk off.

"But I'm not an idiot," Twilight said confused.

"You act like one way too often, come on let's head to the train station," Rollin' said as he grabbed the reins of the carriage.

"Coming," Twilight said as she hopped in the carriage with the staff and her friends.

A/N…

And now I am done with season one of MLP. Hope you enjoyed this chapter it took me a long time to think of it. I must thank you all for the views, reviews, and everything else you beautiful ponies! I might take a short break to review season two, but who knows. I am really proud of this chapter and just thank you all so much. I hope you all have a wonderful day!


	19. Chapter 18

We Sail the Sea, the Insane Sea! (Chapter: 18)

Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony: friendship is magic nor any associated characters, all I own, but not make a profit off of is my OCs thank you have a nice day.

Rollin' walked down the stairs of the inn with Dunes in tow. Rollin's messy orange mane was combed back and had sunglasses over it, his normal attire was replaced by a blue and green Bermuda shirt. Dunes had a large patch of sunblock over his snot and was wearing over droopy sun hat that hung over his purple and yellow Bermuda shirt. Rollin' checked his watch as he rushed towards the door, while trotting forward Rollin' grabbed his shield off the wall and put it on his back. Spike sat at the check in desk spinning in the chair, Twilight sighed and walked over to the two.

"Twilight good I just wanted to talk to you," Rollin' said nervously sweating.

"Rollin' calm down, don't have a nervous breakdown before you vacation," Twilight said trying to calm him down.

"You would be doing the exact same thing in my hooves Twilight," Rollin' shot out nervously. "Anyways are you sure you can do this?"

"I can watch the inn for three days Rollin' everything will be fine," Twilight said reassuringly.

"Look after me you are the most responsible pony in town I trust you if I didn't I would not leave you alone here. But what if some mystical magical thing attacks or that dragon returns or a traveling band of hippies invade town," Rollin' said hysterically.

"Rollin' have you ever had a day off while you owned the inn?" Rollin' shook his head. "Exactly it is bad to get worked up about taking a vacation and I might learn a friendship lesson while I am here, now got out and have fun."

"But, but, but…" Rollin's buts continued as Dunes pulled him out of the inn.

Dunes put Rollin' on a luggage cart and walked towards the rest of the staff. Hard Case was bathed in sunscreen and wearing a stripped one piece swimsuit. Next to him was Edge wearing a white tank top and brown shorts, he walked over to the luggage cart and started pulling it towards the train station. Rouge smiled and laughed at the sight she was wearing a yellow sundress and sunglasses her mane was put up.

"Wait I forgot to teach her how to properly use the pike!" Rollin' yelled as he tried to jump off the cart.

Dunes grabbed him and put him back on the cart. "You aren't going to ruin our vacation, because you can't be away from your precious inn for more than five minutes," Edge growled angrily.

"My precious," Rollin' said in high squeaky voice while he stared at his inn.

"Boss you have been snapping way to easily recently a few days away from the inn will do some good for you," Hard Case said a bit scared.

"You don't know what is good for me, only I know what is good for me and the thing that will make me better is money and the only way to get money is through the inn!" Rollin' yelled out of nowhere.

Hard Case backed away in fear. "Let me go back!" Rollin' hissed.

Rouge calmly walked over to him and slapped him across the face. "Thank you I needed that," Rollin' said bringing it down a few noctes. "But if you ever do that again I will bash my shield over your head so hard you won't have a neck."  
Rouge gulped nervously. "Noted boss." Rouge said laughing nervously.

The group walked into the train station and threw Rollin' into the luggage car. They let out a breath of relief and entered a random car. The train left the station and went towards the south west. After a few hours the train entered a large meadow towards the south of it was a small beachside town. The warm afternoon sun hung over the town and a cool summer breeze blew through the meadows. There was not a single cloud in the sky, flocks of seagulls swooped down from the sky to go after trash. The quaint seaside homes hung over the beach making large shadows which ponies flocked under. Boats floated in and out of a harbor, they sailed gracefully over the calm waters. Families of ponies walked down the boardwalk smiling and laughing happily. The village was small and only had a few shops scattered through it. The waves peacefully rolled over the shore, the smell of salt was in the air. The train screeched to a halt and the passengers quickly emptied the cars and filled the town's cobblestone streets. The train workers emptied the luggage car, they put a sleeping Rollin' on top of a pile suit cases. The smiling staff grabbed Rollin' and shook him a little bit, gently waking him.

Rollin' yawned loudly and stretched; he then took a deep breath and smelled the air. "I guess we are here," Rollin' said rubbing his eyes with his hooves.

"Yup welcome to Saddle Beach," Rouge said with a smile.

"So where is your brother's boat?" Edge asked as a large yacht went to sea.

"Right down the street at the harbor," Rouge said.

The staff walked into the street merged into the crowd full of smiling families and stumbling teenagers. The street was littered with small stores and restaurants. The smell of food being cooked was in the air, the sounds of sizzling grills came from all sides. Families filled gift shops, buying useful trinkets and novelty t-shirts. After escaping the horde the staff walked into the harbor. Nobles and dock workers alike walked through the harbor filling their ships. Frigates sailed away into the distance. The staff stood in front of a fleet of random boats.

"So which one is ours?" Dunes asked as he stared at a giant yacht.

"That one," Rouge pointed to a pitiful rusty fishing boat.

"You're kidding right?" Edge asked a seagull pooped on the boat.

"Nope she is the pride of my family's fleet," Rouge said with a smile.

"Your family has more boats?" Hard Case asked surprised.

"Yup we got a canoe, a rowboat, and raft," Rouge said proudly.

"Last time I let you plan the vacation," Rollin' said with a sigh.

The boat reeked of fish and salt. The metal creaked and toiled with every step the staff took. Rollin' scrapped the grime off the windows with his shield, while the rest of the staff tried to sit on the ripped up chairs. A weave went over the edge of the boat and sent fish onto the ship. Rollin' sighed and started the engine. The fishing boat started to drift off to sea. Rollin' leaned back in his Tabaco stained chair and smiled as the boat drifted towards the sun. The rest of the staff lounged out on the deck.

"See it is not that bad," Rouge said happily.

"Beats steerage," Dunes said as he laid back in his chair.

"Hey boss can I have your flask?" Edge asked.

The flask flew out a window and hit Edge in the head. "Thanks boss," Edge rubbed his head and went to his chair.

The sun slowly went down as the boat stopped in the middle of nowhere. Rollin' joined the rest of the staff on the deck and stared off into the distance. Dunes passed Rollin' his flask. Edge laid alongside Rouge. The waves peacefully bobbed the ship up and down. Rollin' smiled and took a swig from his flask.

"See isn't this great no work, no ridiculous problems just a nice relaxing day," Edge said.

"Eh got say it is kind of nice," Rollin' said as polished his shield.

A brown rain drop fell from the sky and landed on Rollin' shield. "When did it start raining oil?" Rollin' asked.

The staff looked and realized the clouds turned pink and started to rain chocolate milk. "Well either Prince finally took over the world or the gumdrop demon has returned, either way my pantry isn't full enough," Edge said getting up.

The ocean turned into a red and purple polka dot pattern and a fog made out orange juice filled the air. A seagull with four pairs of wings landed on top of the boat and croaked. Schools of fish flew through the air and stole food off the ship. A rowboat being paddled by two unfortunate ponies went through the air; in hot pursuit was a winged shark that breathed fire. Rollin' looked at his flask and threw it into the ocean. The flask turned into a fish and swam through the sea. A single fish leapt and the edge of the boat, he was wearing a top hat and holding a cane. The fish hoped on the deck of the boat and pulled an old record player out of nowhere. Old fashion doo-wop music came from the record player.

The fish took a deep breath and started to sing. "Oooh well I'm the type of guy that will never settle down where pretty girls are well you know I'm around," The fish continued to sing.

He danced towards Rouge and rubbed against her, she fainted. Rollin' grabbed a baseball bat and hit the fish over the edge of the boat. The baseball bat grew legs and a face and jumped out of his hooves.

"Well I never," The baseball bat said sounding quite offended.

The baseball bat jumped off the boat. "I didn't think this through!" The baseball bat yelled as it sank.

"What is going on," Hard Case sobbed and grabbed one of Rollin's legs.

"I'm so confused," Dunes sobbed and grabbed another one of Rollin's legs.

"I feel a disturbance in my inn," Rollin' said mystified. "As if it has been ripped from the ground and thrown across town. Wait is gets worse," Rollin' clutches his heart. "Someone is eating my money and Twilight isn't watching the inn!"

Rollin' collapsed on the ground breathing heavily. "Stop being so dramatic Rollin' how can you be sure?" Edge asked with a sigh.

Rollin' charged at Edge and grabbed Edge by the chest. "I just know these things," Rollin' hissed.

"There they are my semi-aquatic brethren the fools that interrupted my show," The top hat wearing fish leapt out of the water once again.

An army of fish with bee wings arose out of the water and buzzed at them menacingly. "So you dare offend our brother, you shall pay," The said in unison.

Rollin' threw his shield at the army, hitting them. The shield bounced off a group of violinists who were playing on top of a sinking yacht, the shield flew right back to Rollin's hoof.

"Curses my army has been defeated, but this is not the last time you will see me," The fish tried to jump back into the ocean but he was snatched away by a dog with rockets on it. "Curses!"

"I am still confused," Hard Case sobbed as rainbow colored pop-tart flew through the air.

"Ok maybe we crossed into the Equestria tringle," Rollin' suggested as a UFO full of mariachi crashed into the ocean.

"Boss you know that isn't real," Edge shot a glare at his boss.

"Perhaps," A voice came from behind them.

The staff turned around and saw a giant yellow submarine broke through the water. "We all live on a yellow submarine, a yellow submarine," A pony with a Beatles haircut and drums sang from on top of the submarine.

Rollin' threw his shield at the pony knocking him off the submarine. "Shut up Ringo," Rollin' said with a sigh as he caught his shield.

"No Ringo!" Dunes jumped into the water after him.

"Personally I always preferred Paul," Hard Case said as Dunes disappeared.

"Anyways want to get some to eat?" Rollin' asked.

A giant three headed dog jumped on to the deck of a ship. The dog fainted and out of one of its mouths climbed Dunes wearing a crown and furry robe. He was breathing rapidly and wiped the slobber off him.

"How long was I gone?" Dunes asked freaked out.

"A minute where were you?" Rollin' asked confused.

"I don't know where I was, but I am now their king," Dunes said dramatically.

"Yeah and I am the queen," Rollin' said with an eye roll. "Let's get something to eat."

"But Rollin' I slayed the jabberwocky and killed the space tyrant and discovered the secret of the super pony," Dunes whined.

"The legendary super pony those only appear every thousand years how did a low class pony like you achieve?" A voice asked from behind them.

"Oh great who is it now?" Rollin' asked rather angrily.

The staff turned around and a draconequus wearing space armor and had spikey hair. "Well this is new," Rollin' said surprised.

The draconequus snapped his fingers and the armor and hair disappeared. "Well this is new," The draconequus repeated.

"How so?" Rollin' asked confused.

"Because you are not the first pony to scream in terror at the sight of me," The draconequus replied casually.

"Why would I do that?" Rollin' asked still confused.

"Because I do stuff like this," The draconequus snapped his fingers and fishing pole became alive and hooked Hard Case in the flank and started to pull him around.

The draconequus laughed as Hard Case sobbed. "Why would you do that?" Rollin' asked angrily.

"Because it is fun," The draconequus said as snapped his fingers making a floating lawn chair appear.

"No it's not," Rollin' replied as Edge threw a knife at the fishing pole cutting the wire.

"It is for me," The draconequus grabbed a cotton candy cloud and drank it. "Today is a beautiful day isn't it."

"It was," Rollin' shot with a glare.

"Says you I worked very hard to make this day and will enjoy it while under my rule," The draconequus said as made himself look like a bratty king.

"You made this how?" Rollin' asked annoyed and confused.

"Well I am Discord Lord of Chaos duh," Discord said while sticking his tongue out.

"I never heard of you," Rollin' replied not showing interest.

"You never heard of the rule of Discord, all the terror I reined across Equestria?" Discord asked confused.

"No," Rollin' said with a yawn.

"Well I have a solution to that," Discord snapped his fingers and a giant book landed on the boat. "He is the book of Discord a three thousand page novelization about the marvelous entity that is me."

"The title is in crayon and the pages are numbered with fruits," Rollin' said as he opened the first page.

Suddenly a clock went off and a cuckoo bird came out of Discords mouth. "Oh I must be going you see this young group of upstarts with magical items are trying to defeat me and I promised that they can have another shot at me you know how it is," Discord snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Rollin' laid back in the captain's chair and steered the boat back to harbor, after a few minutes everything went back to normal. "I hate vacations," Rollin' groaned.

Back at Ponyville the inn came slamming back into the ground. "Rollin' is so gonna kill me," Twilight said worried as she stared at the wrecked inn.

A/N…

Sorry it took so long for this chapter my inspiration has been going all over the place and finding ideas are getting harder. But I am happy with this chapter. Please review, favorite, and follow and have a nice day.


	20. I'm sorry

Dear readers I am so sorry to say this but I am putting the story on hiatus or even canceling it. It has become so boring and tedious to write. I ran out of will to write it, inspiration, and well it doesn't feel god to write. It feels bland. I might come back to it, but yeah, I'm sorry.


End file.
